Why Can't I Hate You?
by CougarGirl
Summary: SWANQUEEN. AU: Enchanted Forest, no magic. Regina is married to Leopold in the Black Kingdom while cunning Snow controls the White Kingdom. Regina meets a stranger who just might change her world for the better, only to find out it's Snow's Captain of the Guard, Emma Swan. Can Regina convince Emma she's not the Evil Queen that Snow claims she is and win Emma's heart in the process?
1. Chapter 1

**AU. Warning, this is SWANQUEEN, and NOT Snow friendly. Ill only continue if people think it's worth reading, so please comment.**

Regina didn't go to the courtyard to greet the White Queen. Leopold couldn't make her. He may have taken her as his bride, but truth be told, he held very little power over her. They were in a marriage in title only: Forced into a marriage in an attempt to meet a royal necessity and a mother's fantasy. But that's a story for another day.

Regina looked down from the tower as Snow and her idiotic prince walked into her castle, host of guards following closely behind like mindless fools. She watched as Leopold took his daughter into his arms, folding her tightly into a loving embrace that Regina had never experienced. Not with him nor any person. Regina bit back the envy and resentment, finally looking away toward the billowing green of the countryside in the distance. Sometimes Regina missed being common. She missed the freedom. And yet, she was never really free. Not with Cora breathing down her neck, willing Regina into something she didn't want to be.

But that was neither here nor there. Regina was Queen of Kingdom Black. And down in her courtyard, greeting her King and husband, was King and Queen of the White Kingdom; technically her step daughter. Regina hated Snow White. She was indifferent toward her idiot husband, but Snow, Leopold's daughter, Regina hated. She was alone in that. Snow had a way of making the world love her. She was so sweet, and kind, and caring, and god damned endearing to everyone, people couldn't help but buy her act. Regina hoped that there were at least a few people in Snow's court that knew the truth. Surely there has to be some people that were privy to her sadistic cruelty.

Regina saw right through Snow's innocent act. Regina knew that underneath that sweet daughter exterior was a master manipulator. Snow, the REAL Snow was evil, conniving, and extremely vindictive. But no one seemed to know this but Regina. Instead, this is exactly the personality that Snow has successfully projected onto Regina. So much so, that throughout the two lands Regina was known as "The Evil Queen". This made Regina even more bitter, knowing that although she was a just and good Queen, she got the bad rap while the real evil one was seen as The White Queen, pure and just.

Regina scoffed as she watched the happy reunion in the courtyard below and flew off to her personal chambers, her cape billowing behind her.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina sat in the corner booth of the pub, identity safely hidden behind cloak and hood. She often wandered into the ordinary corners of her kingdom, several reasons beckoning her there. For one, despite the rumors Snow had spread, Regina was a good queen. She genuinely was concerned for the well being of her people. She found she got the most honest picture of how things were in her kingdom if she went out there herself undercover, getting a sense of people's welfare as well as their feelings toward the crown. For two, well, Regina sought comfort. It was no secret to anyone that Leopold had a different whore or whores in his bed every night. Regina didn't mind, honestly, because it meant he wouldn't come seeking her company. But Regina was a vibrant woman, and she sought companionship as well. What Regina needed was well beyond a simple sexual encounter, but for now, it would have to do. She would come here when she needed an outlet, and never had a hard time leaving with whomever she picked, man or woman. As Regina made eye contact with a woman in the corner booth across from her, it seemed tonight would be no different.

Even though Regina was well hidden in her cloak, it was her eyes that drew people in: dark chocolate, lustful, needing. She gazed across the bar and was quite intrigued with what she saw. Green, smiling eyes met her over a tipped mug of ale. The blonde locks that framed the shapely face were perfectly curled down to strong looking shoulders. Her legs were propped up on another chair in lazy comfort, clothes entirely masculine in origin. She was dressed in men's pantaloons and boots, and yet a feminine top led to the oh so slight view of cleavage.

Regina raised a flirtatious eyebrow as she brought her own mug to her lips. Regina was familiar with this game. She had an attractive woman on the line, all she had to do was reel her in. Regina watched as a drunk patron walked over to her mysterious stranger and placed a groping hand on her shoulder. Regina was amused to see her give a look of disgust as she brushed his hand off her shoulder and told him to get lost.  
Regina tried to keep flirtatious eye contact when several other drunken male suitors approached the strange blonde. She was amused by how the stranger forcefully and colorfully rejected more advancements.

Regina's breath caught a bit when the beautiful blonde got up and sauntered over to her. The confident smile as she came closer made Regina's heart beat faster. She smiled back as the stranger stood next to her and motioned to the empty seat across from her. "Mind if I join you?" Regina felt her belly start to burn at the sound of the stranger's voice.

"Not at all."

They smiled at each other, knowing full well the mutual attraction that had been instantaneous. The blonde suddenly narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded.

Regina panicked. Had she been recognized? She ventured out all the time and no one had yet recognized her as the queen. She froze and whispered, "what?"

The blonde smiled sweetly and shook her head. "You don't look like you belong here."

Still confused, Regina didn't answer, just looked questioningly at the beautiful stranger.

"You're just-too beautiful."

Regina sighed out in relief. It was just a pick up line. She chuckled and took a swig of ale.

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, I-that's not a line. I just mean, there's something about you. You just seem-confident yet insecure at the same time."

Regina scoffed. "Okay, you need to work on your come ons, because that was anything but flattering."

The sound of the blonde's laughter made Regina pause. Damn, this woman was something. "It was meant as a compliment, believe me. You just seem..." Regina met the sea green eyes and saw them sparkle. "...special."

Their long sensual gaze was interrupted when one of the nasty drunks that had been hitting on the blonde earlier slid into the booth next to Regina and put his arm around her. Regina shirked away but the smelly man held on and pulled her to him. Regina felt herself cringe as he spoke into her ear, the smell of rum making her nauseous.

"So how's bout the three of us get a room together and have some fun?!"

Regina couldn't help the look of disgust on her face as she tried to push the foul man away. She heard his buddy call to him from across the bar. "You're wasting your time, Killian! Those two are pussy lickers through and through!"

Before Regina even knew what was happening, the foul man was ripped from the booth and instantly had his nose broken by a swift fist to the face. He was down and being kicked in the gut before Regina had a chance to glance up at his attacker. It was the blonde that had, but a moment ago, been seated across from her. Regina gasped as she saw the man's buddies spring on the blonde like rats on cheese. What happened next completely took Regina by surprise.

The first man that had grabbed her from behind received an elbow to the face, sending him staggering backwards. The second descended a dagger toward the blonde's heart, receiving a deflecting blow to the wrist only to be followed by a nose breaking palm to the face. The third got a good punch to the blonde's cheek, sending her backwards a few feet. Regina watched as her eyes darkened and determination covered her face. She recovered quickly, returning the punch and following it with a punch to the stomach and knee to the groin.

But there were too many of them. The blonde was clearly acceptionally good at fighting, but she was swarmed with men, pummeling her and savagely kicking her to the ground. Regina started to become desperate. She didn't know why, but she felt extremely protective of this woman, and also responsible since she had been defending Regina's honor.

"Stop!" She yelled, but no one could hear her through the action. "Stop!" She cried louder. She was getting no where, and this poor woman was bring pummeled in front of her eyes. In one swoop, Regina left the booth and tore off her hood and reached into her cape, pulling out the medallion bearing the royal crest.

"I SAID STOP!" She called at the top of her lungs, Queen of the Black Kingdom booming through the pub.

Gasps and cries of "It's the Queen!" littered the pub until finally the men let the blonde go and dropped to a knee. Regina glanced down at the blonde who was on her rump, brushing blood from her lower lip. Regina looked back at the horde of men in front of her, now recognizing them as a band of pirates. "GET your sorry asses OUT of this bar and BACK onto your MISERABLE boat!"

She didn't see the look of horror and disgust that made it's way across the blonde's face. Regina watched in satisfaction as the men scrambled to their feet, grabbing their injured mates as they made for the door. Regina sighed in satisfaction before looking back towards the injured blonde.

Regina let out an annoyed groan. She was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina couldn't avoid it this time. She had to officially sit in as Leopold and his beloved daughter held a "political convention", in which Snow repeatedly tried to convince her father to let her rule BOTH kingdoms. Regina had been successful so far in keeping this from happening, but wasn't sure exactly how long her spineless husband could refuse his demanding daughter.

Regina had tried to play the happy family. But Snow had been so resentful of Regina for 'taking her father away', that all of her efforts were met with bitterness and dissent. What Snow failed to realize was that Leopold's attentions were always on his daughter, so much so that Regina never felt like a wife. She had tried to push aside the fact that she didn't want this marriage, forget that all her choice had been ripped from her control. She had tried to make the best of the situation, but soon found there was no good to be found. Her husband was a womanizing cad who doted relentlessly over his spoiled daughter. So Regina did her best to ignore her terrible marriage and put her heart into running the kingdom as best she could.

Regina slumped in her chair as she listened to Snow dottle on about how much of a terrible leader she is. At least, that's what Regina heard.

"It's been a terrible year for crops, Daddy, I don't know what else to say! The farmers, I don't know, the farmers are just terrible at their jobs! They are completely uncooperative with my men, always putting up a fight when we come to take the harvest!"

Regina lowered her glass of wine. "That's because you don't leave them enough to survive the winter. They do all the work just for you to come along and take their livelihood and let them nearly starve to death."

Snow turned her head slowly and met Regina with a menacing glare, one which Regina gladly returned. "Daddy, I don't appreciate her tone," Snow said sweetly.

Leopold sighed and put his hand over Regina's. "That's enough, Regina."

Regina rolled her eyes and pulled her hand out from under his and grabbed her wine. She heard Snow go back to talking about how good of a leader she is and yet how terrible and disloyal her people are and rolled her eyes. Regina glanced around the room until her eyes were drawn to Snow's guards. As her eyes came to the soldier directly behind Snow, Regina noticed their eyes drop quickly, as if they had just been watching her. The helmet kept Regina from getting a good view, but as she eyed them up and down, she noticed they were wearing gold armor instead of the silver worn by the rest. Regina figured that was Snow's captain of the guard, as her own captain dressed differently as well. Regina looked the captain up and down, noticing something very different. Regina chuckled and tossed a grape into her mouth.

"...and it's just that times are tough, you know that, Daddy. The fields of the White kingdom weren't that great to begin with, and having incompetent peasants," Snow sighed. "It's hard to find good help these days."

Regina scoffed. "Apparently so. Is that why you've employed a woman as the Captain of the Guard?"

The room came to a startled silence, Regina smiling sarcastically at an angry Snow. Regina saw the female captain shift her weight in discomfort, eyes darting up to meet Regina's briefly before lowering back to the floor. Regina thought she caught a familiarity in the eyes.

"That woman happens to be the fiercest fighter in all the kingdom. Kingdoms plural, I'll wager. She can certainly best any of your men."

"Oh, really? What about we place a little wager on that?" Regina asked as she leaned forward.

"Gladly. What would you like to wager?" Snow rose to the challenge confidently.

"That wagon full of gold you're asking for. The one to pay off your debts to Cinderella? If your captain beats my best man, it's yours. If not, you're on your own."

"Now, now, Regina, lets not-" Leopold tried to interject.

"No. It's okay, Daddy," Snow stopped him. Her gaze never left Regina's as she smiled slowly. "Swords?" Regina nodded. "Alright. You have yourself a deal."

Immediately the two captains drew their swords and moved to the empty space in the room. They eyed each other as they circled slowly around the other. Regina's captain was about the same height as Snow's female guard, but much stalkier and muscular. Regina was certain that no matter how good at swordplay this woman was, she would be easily out powered.

He made the first strike, coming at her in an overhead swipe. She quickly spun out of striking range, kicking out swiftly to catch him square in the ribs. He oofed before blocking her reciprocating strike and the two separated again. Regina raised an eyebrow and nodded. She was good. The two circled each other again until they met in the middle, swords clanging furiously. They parried back and forth, moving about the room together. Although he was much stronger than her, she was able to use her skill and speed to keep him at arms length. Finally she was able to catch him off balance, sweeping his legs out from under him with her own. In one swift movement she kicked the sword out of his hand and placed her blade at his throat. The two looked at each other intensely, breathing heavily.

Although Regina had just lost the bet, she had to fight back a smile at this impressive woman. She had a strength that Regina found incredibly attractive. She hadn't even seen this woman yet, but her clear strength of mind and body were very impressive. Regina cleared her throat as she heard Snow's clapping and cheering. Regina saw the captain help Regina's man to his feet and pat him on the shoulder. And kind, too, Regina thought. The two walked over and stood tall in front of both sets of royals. Regina's captain took his helmet off and placed it under his arm. He looked meekly at Regina, knowing how his failure had embarrassed her.

"I may need to reconsider your position as captain, Robin. It's not in my favor to have my captain lose a sword fight to a woman."

Snow smiled broadly. "Not just any woman. I told you, she's the best fighter in all the lands. Liberator of the innocent, protector of the throne, savior of the White Kingdom. I present, Captain Emma Swan."

Regina looked on curiously as the captain gave a simple bow. Snow waved her hand at her in annoyance, indicating that she should remove her helmet. Regina noticed green eyes flash to her shyly before finally she reached up and pulled the helmet from her head. Golden locks fell from the helmet, cascading around her head. Regina nearly was unable to stifle her gasp as the sea green eyes of the woman from the bar met hers. And they were angry.

The anger and hatred in those previously sparkling green eyes took Regina aback. She tried to hide her discomfort as suddenly it hit her. Of course this woman hated her. She was Snow's captain. Surely she listened to and believed all the hateful and terrible lies Snow had been feeding people. This Emma Swan hates Regina as much as Snow herself does. Maybe even more. This Emma was only attracted to Regina when she didn't know who she was. Now that she knew she was the 'Evil Queen', Regina was her number one enemy.

Regina couldn't deny the slight disappointment she felt, knowing the strong attraction they had felt would apparently go nowhere. And yet, when Regina met the angry eyes of Emma Swan, she felt a ferocious pull between them, an almost carnal desire for each other. As Regina felt her body flush with this intense desire, she felt something else as well. Like there was more to this woman than just sex appeal. Like there might be something else, something...more between them.

Regina's lips tweaked a bit as she noticed the split lip and bruises along her face, remembering the previous night's brawl. "Captain," Regina's voice melted out like hot lava. "Seems you've taken a beating recently. Fighting for someone's honor?"

Emma's eyes flashed. "I was. I realized too late my efforts were wasted. Turned out to be nothing but a common whore."

Regina felt her anger flare to the surface but managed to swallow it down before anyone but Emma noticed. "I see. Well, you have bested my captain, as your...beloved Queen predicted. Seems she was right about you."

Regina saw the blonde force a fake smile. "She always is. As I'm sure she is right about you, as well." She visibly forced herself to bow slightly. "Your highness," she forced out bitterly.

Regina knew what the captain was implying and should have been insulted. Instead she found herself challenged, a sensation that both annoyed and aroused her. No simple soldier, captain or not, should dare insult the queen of any land. Yet this one did. Regina, despite herself, was impressed. "Perhaps," Regina said. She smiled salaciously. "Perhaps not. Either way, you have won your Queen's hand out of gold, saving her from Cinderella's debt. I certainly hope your almighty queen will figure out how to rule a kingdom properly before this happens again."

Regina saw the blonde's eyes flare, yet behind them was an apologetic glimmer, as if secretly she knew Regina was right. But she would never be disloyal to her queen. No, Captain Emma Swan was loyal to the bitter end. Regina could tell this.

Emma bowed slightly before returning to Snow's side, who had already stood up to leave. "I've had enough of this dribble for the evening. Ill see you for breakfast, father," Snow flicked her wrist as she set out of the hall, King and guards scurrying behind her like helpless ducklings.

Regina watched as her blonde took one more parting glance at the Evil Queen before lumbering out of the hall after her queen. Regina took in a deep breath as she felt a new exciting purpose in her life. This Emma Swan not only seemed a challenging target for Regina to bed, but why not take away one of Snow's most trusted foot soldiers as well. Regina smiled and sighed out heavily as she watched the attractive captain leave the throne room. The White kingdom was there for a week long visit. A visit that should prove quite entertaining for Regina.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Regina peered down from her tower, watching as Snow's captain of her guard stood watch as Snow and Leopold ate a luxurious breakfast. It turned Regina's stomach, knowing that as a majority of Snow's people starved, she sat here and ate in luxury. She shook her head before looking over at the woman captain standing in the corner. She was alert but outwardly calm, scanning the room as if some unknown enemy might emerge from out of no where. The helmet was no where to be seen, allowing Regina a clear view of the captain's hair and face. Regina smiled. She admired the loyalty, even as misplaced as it may be. She let her eyes wander down the curves, hidden by the practicality of leather and armor. Almost as if they had been pulled by Regina's thoughts, the eyes of the captain turned nearly 90 degrees and straight up to meet those of the admiring queen. Regina was startled that she had been spotted but not embarrassed. She stared back, ignoring the feigned hatred that bored back at her. She raised an eyebrow and smirked, causing Emma's neck to snap back forward.

Regina chuckled to herself and walked back into the room. She didn't see Emma glance back up to the window, frowning slightly at the emptiness.

Some time later, Regina made her way into the garden courtyard. There stood Emma Swan, overlooking diligently as Snow and Leopold sat eating the berries they had picked. Regina smiled and walked up, stopping next to the beautiful blonde. She felt the woman shift slightly, taking in a deep breath.

"You can relax a little, you know. Nothing is going to happen inside these walls," Regina said, looking straight ahead.

Emma gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes. "You never know. We are in the kingdom of the Evil Queen, after all."

Regina bit back her anger, remaining stoic and composed. "So I've heard. I've heard all the stories too. They've been applied to the wrong queen, I'm afraid."

"Is that so? Burning entire villages for not being able to pay their taxes? Hanging children in the square for stealing food? Allowing your people to live in squalor while you get spoon fed in your feather bed? You trying to tell me that's not you?"

Regina crossed her arms and shook her head. "I'm afraid not. You shouldn't believe everything you hear about me, Captain." Regina heard the blonde scoff and saw her shake her head. Regina turned to face the captain who still refused to make eye contact. "It's honorable, your loyalty to Snow. But I think we both know she's not the good queen she likes to have people believe."

Finally Emma risked making eye contact. Regina felt an electricity spark. "This may be your kingdom. And you may be queen. But you're not my queen. I want nothing to do with you."

Regina smirked and looked the woman up and down. "You sure did the other night."

Emma swallowed thickly but kept her glare on Regina. "That was before I knew you were a thieving, murderous whore."

Regina's eyes fluttered as she took the bitter insult like a slap to the face. She steeled her jaw and let her arms fall to her sides. "You realize I could have you hanged for that." She saw a flash of fear come across Emma's face as Regina took another step forward into Emma's personal space. They made eye contact, Regina smiling at the fear and attraction she saw there. "Not that I need to explain myself to you, but I am no whore. It's my lovely husband who beds a different stranger every night, not me."

Emma's eyes twinkled. "Really. Then what exactly were you doing at that pub, your highness? Enjoying the ambiance?"

Regina smirked. "Oh, that's right. Snow never goes out into her kingdom. She doesn't want to see how the people under her reign are really living. It's much easier to pretend everything is perfect when she's inside her four walls living in luxury." Regina saw Emma's glare falter a bit as Regina spoke. She smiled. "You know I'm right."

Emma snapped her head up and swallowed. "You don't know what your talking about. You're jealous of her. You always have been. Now kindly leave me alone." Emma turned back to face the garden and ignored the queen who lingered another moment.

Regina just looked at the captain another moment before taking a step away from her. She could see the woman was affected by Regina's nearness. "I understand that up until now you've believed everything she's told you about me. As you should have. She is your queen, after all. That's what makes you a good captain. Loyalty. Perhaps, though, if you let yourself, you will make your own decisions about exactly what kind of queen I am."

As Regina walked off, Emma swallowed and cleared her throat. She looked at her queen who was laughing boisterously with her father. There was no doubt that Queen Regina was incredibly sexy and Emma was inexplicably drawn to her. But there was no way her queen was lying about her. Queen Snow wasn't a liar. But still... Emma decided that during this week she would do exactly as Regina suggested and find out what kind of woman she really was.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma didn't know what time it was. All she knew was it was the middle of the night and she was starving. She wandered around the quiet castle in search of the kitchen. She walked down long low lit corridors, admiring the immaculate artwork that lined the walls. The castle had an unusual warmth to it, in contrast to the castle in the White Kingdom that had always seemed a bit cold and empty to Emma.

Emma heard a clattering of pots and rounded a corner into a well lit and surprisingly bustling kitchen. She saw the remnants of the feast everyone had partaken in earlier that evening. The staff was cutting off half eaten chunks of bread and tossing the untouched portions into baskets. Other workers were doing the same thing to the meat and cheese, putting the good food into crates. Emma walked in slowly and took in the scene in front of her. She watched as an old woman who appeared to be the head cook ordered the workers around, instructing them to load the full crates into the wagon out back. The old woman noticed Emma and walked over. She looked Emma up and down.

"Can I help you, sweetie?"

"What's going on here?"

The woman regarded Emma over the top of her glasses. "Packing up this food. Every day we send uneaten food from the banquets to the church to distribute to the poor."

Emma looked at her in wonder and shook her head. "You're a brave woman."

The woman furrowed her eyebrows. "Brave? Why does that make me brave?"

Emma scoffed. "Who knows what the queen would do to you if she found out."

The woman smiled and put her hands on her hips. "She wouldn't do anything. She's the one who gave me the orders to do it in the first place."

Emma's eyebrows went up in surprise. "She-she knows about this?"

The woman looked at Emma and nodded her head on understanding. "Oh yeah, you're Snow White's girl. I'm sure she's filled your head with all bunch of lies about Regina."

Emma cocked her head. "Don't you mean the queen?"

The woman chuckled and started loading fresh food onto a plate. "I mean Regina. Open your eyes, Captain. See things for how they really are. Regina is not the Evil Queen Snow has tried to make her into."

Emma took on a deep breath and gave a quick smile. She took the plate when the woman offered it to her and took a step backward. "Thank you..?"

"Call me Granny. Good night, child."

Emma nodded and left the kitchen, baffled. She tossed a piece of chicken in her mouth and sauntered back to her room, wondering id anything like that went on in the White castle. Emma started seriously questioning everything she had been told.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma was in the balcony over seeing the throne room. She had kind of snuck in, because it seemed Regina was holding sentencing for recently arrested criminals. Certainly this was a good opportunity for Emma to see how cruel Queen Regina was. Emma snuck in as the Queen was sentencing someone and hid behind a pillar.

"...horse died and so I had no way to haul the goods to market. I swear I intended to pay you, but-but I had to use the money to buy a new horse, otherwise I would have gotten deeper into debt!"

"Mister Smith!" The queen boomed. 'Here it comes,' Emma thought. "As you may recall, the only reason you are indebted to the crown in the first place is because I leant you money to buy a horse in the first place!"

The man shifted, and Emma could see his hands shaking in fear. "Y-yes, your majesty."

"That was only three months ago, was it not?!"

"Y-yes your highness."

Emma could see the irritation on Regina's face. Any time now, she would explode, Emma just knew it.

"So why don't you tell me, Mister Smith, how it is I leant you enough money to buy a proper work horse, and it didn't last you three months?"

The man was shaking violently now, near tears. "Please, your highness!"

Regina glared at him from the throne. "The truth, Mister Smith! I gave you fifty gold coins to buy a work horse. What did you do with said fifty gold coins?!"

The man stammered. "I-I bought a milking cow, your majesty."

"You bought a milking cow. Milking cows only cost twenty gold coins. What did you do with the rest of the money, Mister Smith?"

The man was sobbing now. Regina's captain grabbed the man and put him in a head lock. "Speak!" He yelled.

"I-I went to the tavern!"

"You drank it," Regina said matter of factly. "You had a milking cow...pulling your cart to town, every day for three months so that you could drink yourself into a stupor. Is that what you're telling me?!"

The man just sobbed until Robin tightened his grip. "Yes! Yes, please forgive me!"

"Do you know what happens to milking cows when you don't milk them?" Regina said calmly.

The man shook his head as best he could. "No!" He gasped.

Regina leaned forward and shouted, "THEY DIE, YOU IDIOT!" She sighed as the sobbing continued and leaned back in her chair. "Do you have a family, Mister Smith?"

The man gasped again, nodding as best he could. "Yes! Yes! I-I have a wife! A-And a son! He's only three, please!"

"Well," Regina sighed. "Lucky for you, Mister Smith. I can't simply kill you. Then I'll have two more peasants begging me for money, now, won't I?"

She saw the man visibly sigh in relief. "But there is still the matter of the fifty gold coins you owe me, and I'm also going to throw in another twenty for the life of that poor milking cow." Robin let the man go, and he fell to his knees in front of the queen." That makes seventy gold coins, Mister Smith, in case you're unable to do the math. So here's what's going to happen. Every week you are going to pay me ten gold coins until you have paid me off."

Emma shook her head. She knew the man couldn't afford that, otherwise he would have paid her already. His family would starve. Evil.

"But your highness! My family! We won't be able to eat!"

Regina sighed. "I'm not giving you any more money since you seem to have a problem with using it wisely. Take your family to the church every day before sunrise. Go to the back entrance. They will make sure you have enough food to get you through. If I hear about you so much as even walking by the tavern, I will throw you on the dungeon until you are forgotten. Do you understand?"

Emma was flabbergasted. This wasn't evil at all. It was...incredibly compassionate. She watched as the man spewed his thanks and was escorted out of the throne room. Emma's attention was grabbed as a young boy was brought into the throne room next, hands bound in front of him.

"This boy was caught in the royal gardens stealing crops," Robin announced as he tossed the boy forward, causing him to stumble and fall.

Emma gritted her teeth and shook her head. She did not like this Robin. How dare he hurt that poor boy.

"Is this true, boy? Were you stealing food from me?"

He stood perfectly still, eyes on the floor in front of him. "Yes, highness."

"Do you know what the penalty is for stealing from my garden?"

He nodded. "Yes, highness. Death."

Emma's heart caught in her throat.

"And what made you so willing to risk death to steal from my garden?"

The boy stood perfectly still. "I was hungry."

Emma's heart broke.

"What about your parents? Don't they feed you?"

The boy hesitated a moment. "They're dead."

It was Regina's turn to pause. "Then where do you live?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "No where."

Emma watched to see Regina's reaction, to which there was none. She thought she saw the queen breathe out, nostril's flaring. "Well. That's neither here nor there. The fact is, you stole from me and must be punished."

Emma's heart rate picked up. Surely it would be right up the Evil Queen's alley to murder an innocent boy. She saw the boy cower.

"Since you clearly have no money, I will have to put you to work. You will work with my staff in the stables for an undetermined amount of time. You will muck the stalls, feed and water the horses, groom them and anything else the staff asks of you. Is that clear?"

The boy, head still down, nodded.

"You may sleep in one of the spare stalls and eat from my kitchen. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded. Emma was in disbelief. The queen had just essentially taken in a homeless boy. Just before the boy left the throne room, she heard Regina call out to him.

"Boy!"

He turned and looked on expectantly.

Emma could swear she saw kindness and compassion in the queen's eyes, something she never expected to see. "What is your name?"

"Henry."

Regina nodded and smiled as the boy left the throne room. Emma looked on as Regina's shoulders dropped. In a whisper, Regina replied, "Henry."

Emma watched the queen, realizing that perhaps some of the things her queen had said about Queen Regina had been exaggerated. Regina wasn't evil. Bossy, maybe. Demanding, sure. Sexy, well duh. But evil? Emma didn't think so. But there was more research to be done. Too bad the week in the Black kingdom was almost up.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma walked into the castle bath chamber in a daze. She noticed a few other people in the large tubs, but paid them no matter. She mindlessly let the aide remove her robe and slipped into the lukewarm bath water with a sigh. She sat against the wall and let the healing salts seep into her muscles. She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing into the water.

Emma was trying to settle into a relaxing state when she had the sudden feeling that she was being watched. She picked her head up off the stone and opened her eyes. She gasped slightly as she saw a woman staring back at her from across the tub. Emma met the queen's eyes, and they were such a dark chocolate, Emma was sure she had never seen that shade before. She swallowed as the eyes shined and seemed to look directly into her soul, one eyebrow raising impossibly high. Emma was glad she was in water, so she could deny the wetness that found its way to her core.

"Your highness," Emma said in surprise. "I-surely you have your own private bath?" Emma couldn't help but be aroused at the slicked back hair and moist face. The wet look was most DEFINATELY a turn on.

Regina had to stifle down her sheer excitement. She had just seen a clueless, naked Emma Swan walk into her own bath, and she was so turned on by the sight of the gorgeous blonde that she could barely contain herself. "I do," Regina finally managed. When Emma looked at her in question Regina continued. "Unfortunately it's being renovated, so for the next few nights I'll have to bathe here." She saw as Emma looked up for just a moment. "I hope that's alright."

Regina saw the tops of Emma's shoulders come up in a shrug. "You're the queen, you can do what you want." Emma was desperate to get out of the tub and out of this awkward situation, but that would mean baring her nakedness to the queen...again, and she wasn't sure she could take the embarrassment of that yet. "It's just that.."

Regina regarded Emma closely. "It's just what? Never seen a queen sitting in a communal bath before? Not what you expected?" Emma shook her head no. Regina chuckled. "I don't suppose Snow would be caught dead sharing bath water with any of the little people." When Regina saw Emma's scowl, she immediately regretted bringing the other royal up at all. "Alright, alright, I'm sorry. I won't say anything else about your beloved queen, I promise."

Emma looked away, thankful that the queen at least for the moment was trying not to be combative.

Regina looked on with interest, noticing how the captain was so uncomfortable. She knew Emma was attracted to her but was still clinging to the countless lies Snow had no doubt told her. "Lets try this. It's quite clear that you despise me, Captain, for unfortunate things you have heard. Most of these things are untrue, I assure you. So lets play a game. You can ask me anything you wish, and I promise to answer honestly."

Emma looked over at her and considered this. "Anything?"

Regina nodded once. "Anything."

Without pause, Emma went right for the jugular. "Did you kill your own mother?"

Regina's breath caught, shocked at the question. She laughed uncomfortably. "Well, you certainly don't pull any punches do you, Captain?" Regina cleared her throat when Emma just looked at her. "Yes. I did."

Emma scoffed and shook her head as she rolled her eyes. She looked over at the queen who looked on quietly. "And Snow's mother? Ava? Did you kill her too? So that you would become queen?"

"No," Regina said quickly. She meekly met Emma's eyes. "I never wanted to be queen. I did not kill her. But she did die because of me."

Emma glared at her. "Like there's a difference."

Regina shifted causing the water to ripple. "Let me tell you a story, Captain. It's about a woman named Cora. She lived a simple life, a miller's wife. But she wasn't satisfied. She always wanted more. When life didn't work out for her she was determined to give her daughter Regina the life she could never have. And so she groomed Regina in the ways of royalty. She was extremely demanding of her daughter, and nothing it seemed the girl did was ever good enough. Cora was so determined for Regina to become a lady, she forgot that what the girl needed most was her mother's love. But Cora was relentless in her quest. Regina was miserable. She didn't want to be queen. She had fallen in love. With the stable boy. All Regina wanted was to be happy, to marry him. But Cora was not to be betrayed. She found out about Regina's love for the stable boy and...killed him." Regina saw Emma's jaw dropped slightly as she was invested in this story of Regina's life. Regina swallowed down the tears that were burning to fall. "And once Regina had lost everything, Cora's hold over her was complete. Somehow Cora managed to get her hands on two invitations to the king's ball. And so her and Regina went and met the king. Cora left Regina alone with him as she disappeared somewhere into the castle. Regina did her best to impress the old man who clearly wanted nothing to do with her. Cora returned sometime later insisting that it was time to go. The next morning they received word that the queen had been poisoned. Cora smiled." Emma swallowed hard. "Long story short, she used her cunning and powers of persuasion to convince Leopold to marry Regina. Once in the castle, things were not as perfect as Cora thought they would be. Regina's seduction of Leopold was failing, and she had none of the political leverage Cora sought. Cora wanted power, and she wasn't getting it. Cora knew she couldn't kill Leopold because rule would fall to his brother, not Regina. So instead, Cora came up with another plan. A plan that would render him useless. Grief had a way of doing that. Regina found out Cora's plan barely before it was too late. Regina rushed in just as Cora was raising a dagger up behind Leopold's daughter. You see, Cora knew losing his daughter would put him in such a state of grief that Regina would essentially have full power. But Regina couldn't let that happen. She was only a child, she didn't deserve to die because of one woman's thirst for power. Regina was able to stop Cora from killing Snow, but during the struggle for the dagger, she fell. The dagger pierced her heart. And she died."

Emma was stunned, but Regina's face remained stoic and emotionless. She had weaved a pretty clear picture of how Regina was supposed to be the victim of a controlling mother and hero to Snow White. Did Emma believe her? She sure sounded truthful. Emma didn't know what to say.

"So you see, Captain. There are indeed two sides to every story." Regina reached over to the side of the tub and picked up her wine glass, taking a generous gulp. See saw Emma drop her gaze, clearly trying to process everything she just heard. "So anyway, do you have any other questions for me, Swan?"

Emma raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

Regina looked at her playfully. "Favorite color? Favorite food?"

Emma looked at her and licked her lips. "Just one. What were you really doing at the pub that night?"

Regina smiled and slowly moved closer to Emma, the waves bouncing off the top of her breasts. She saw Emma swallow and become nervous. Regina stopped a few feet in front of Emma, just gazing seductively into the blonde's eyes.

Emma had no where to go, and she knew her whole body was flushing as she could feel the heat from her body warming the water around her.

"It is true that I often go into the land to get an idea for the health and morale of my people. It's much easier to do that when they don't know who I am. I am no whore, Captain. But it is a cold and lonely life being married to a man who despises you. When you will never measure up to his dead wife." Emma was looking at her with intense expectant eyes, and Regina could see that her breathing had picked up. "I've been looking for something. Something special. Something unique. Something that could make me feel again. Feel alive. To make me believe in love again." Regina glanced down at Emma's lips. "For a few moments there, I thought I'd finally found it."

Emma froze just as inside her body exploded with desire. She watched the queen lift a single eyebrow before breaking out into a brilliant smile, almost shy in origin. "Well, I'm turning into a prune. Good night, Captain."

Before Emma could respond, Regina lifted herself out of the water, baring her naked form to the captain's widening eyes. Emma couldn't help herself from raking her eyes down the gorgeous body laid out on front of her. She felt her mouth go dry and a dizziness swirling in her head. She had never seen a more magnificent creature in all her life. By the time her eyes made it back up to Regina's face, the queen was smirking in satisfaction at Emma's obvious reaction. Emma stammered, but Regina just breezed by her and up the stairs, into the robe offered by her attendant.

Emma listened as the queen left the bath chambers. She rolled her eyes and groaned before dunking her head onto the soothing water.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina was disappointed but not really surprised that the captain never came back to the baths when Regina was there. She had pushed a little hard, and the woman was no doubt at odds with herself on whether or not to believe Regina. But Regina did notice Emma stealing glances and letting her eyes linger over Regina's body. Of course, Regina had taken extra care with her appearance the week the captain was around.

The time for Snow and her entourage to leave had come, and Regina found herself with strange feelings about that. Normally she would be glad to see Snow leaving, but she was thoroughly enjoying the game she was playing with the good captain. If she were to admit it to herself, she would know it wasn't really a game. Regina was intrigued by the young Emma Swan, and honestly wanted her to believe Regina wasn't the monster Snow made her out to be.

But now, here she was, playing the dutiful wife and seeing off her husband's daughter. Regina couldn't help but look over Snow's shoulder at her captain, who's eyes darted quickly away. Regina smiled to herself. It was then that she was suddenly drawn into what Snow was saying.

"...didn't think you'd mind if we filled two carts of grain to take back with us. It would really help the morale of the kingdom, give us a little relief. It's been terrible, this grain shortage, I mean, we've had to share only one loaf of bread at supper!"

Regina became angry. "No. We can't spare any grain simply because you are an incompetent and selfish ruler," she spat. She heard Leopold scold her as Snow looked at her in shock.

"Is it my fault these worthless peasants are so terrible at farming that they can't produce a decent crop?"

"Yes." Regina said matter of factly. "If you didn't tax them to the point that they are starving and so their children are skinny and weak, their animals half starved, and their equipment broken down, you might get a better harvest." Regina kept her eyes trained on Snow, but saw the captain behind her lift her head to look at Regina.

Snow stared at Regina in shock and then disgust. "Taxes. Are. Necessary." Snow put on a fake smile and looked at Leopold. "Please, Daddy. We really need that grain."

Leopold glanced at Regina before smiling at his daughter. "Of course dear."

Regina sighed out and rolled her eyes. They came over and met those of Emma Swan. "Fine. But I want something in return."

Snow out her hand on her hip. "What?!"

"Your Captain," Regina half smiled.

There were small gasps, including one from Emma, whose eyes widened and looked at Regina. "What?" Snow asked in annoyance. "Why?"

Regina looked at Snow, raising her eyebrow as if the answer were obvious. "Only for a little while. My weapons master was killed in the last skirmish with the ogres, and I have no one as skilled as your captain here to teach my new troops how to fight." Regina motioned over her shoulder where a shocked Robin stood. "You saw how worthless HE is. I could use someone with her skillset."

Emma looked at the back of Snow's head, sure that she would never go for this.

As Snow stood contemplating, Regina stated the deal again. "No Captain, no grain."

Snow pursed her lips to the side before finally blurting out "Fine."

Emma's arms dropped to her side. "You highness! Please."

Snow turned and looked at her captain with a look of disinterest. She waved her hand dismissingly at her. "It'll be fine."

"Your highness, surely you don't think is wise to just let me-to make me-please, highness don't do this!"

Snow rolled her eyes and turned back around. "We need the grain, Emma." And then to Regina. "You can have her until the White Ball in the autumn. I expect when you come, you will return her to me, unharmed."

Regina's lips tweaked into a small smile. "Of course."

Snow turned around, barely even stopping to look at a distraught Emma. Let's go, James," she said, her king following her out like a puppy.

"Highness, I'm begging you!" Emma called after her.

Snow called over her shoulder. "You'll be fine, Emma. We'll see you again in the fall."

Emma could just watch her go as suddenly her world had been turned upside down. She felt the queen walk up behind her, also staring after Snow. "That's the difference between people like you and people like her. You are so noble, loyal to a fault. People like her are loyal to no one but themselves."

Emma fought back the tears theeatening to fall. How could her queen do this to her? "Is that why you did this?" Emma asked angrily. "To prove a point?"

"Perhaps," Regina said quietly. "Or perhaps I just didn't want you to leave me."


	4. Chapter 4

Why 4

For the next few days, Emma was extremely cold. She was pissed that Queen Regina had done this to her, but even more hurt that Snow had agreed to it. She didn't even put up a fight about it.

Emma had to admit she wasn't minding the fact that she would continue to see Queen Regina every day, she had started to take quite an interest. Besides the fact she was extremely beautiful, Emma found her quite an enigma. She had been told all her life about the terrible and despicable ways of the Evil Queen, but she found that Regina was far from what she expected. The woman was witty, easily amused, warm and almost kind. Not to mention that so far what Emma had witnessed was that she was an excellent queen. Emma tried to fight the pull she felt to the woman, and kept pushing her feelings down, allowing her anger and hurt to shield her true feelings.

But aside from her interest in the queen, Emma found life in the Black Castle trying. She had been kept here to train the new recruits, and no one was especially interested in taking orders from Snow White's Captain of the Guard, much less a woman. In fact they instead made it their mission to make Emma's life miserable. They stood around the training yard talking amongst themselves, not listening, making lewd comments and mocking her. By the third lesson time where she was met with the same rude behavior, she had had enough. She needed to get their attention and win their respect. There was only one way to achieve this.

Emma looked over to see Robin with his back to her talking to a group of men. He was animatedly talking about what he had done with a poor bar maid the previous evening and had no idea Emma was walking up behind him. Robin turned when Emma tapped him on the shoulder. His neck snapped to the side and his face tweaked as Emma punched him square in the jaw.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Robin cried out as suddenly the attention of the whole courtyard was on them.

Emma looked around at all the men. "Getting your attention." She punched him again, causing several of the men to step between them and push Emma back. The men all around were shouting and cussing as they slowly closed in on her. Emma raised her fists, ready to at least attempt to defend herself against these large soldiers who clearly hated her and were really pissed off. "If I have to fight every single one of you bare handed to gain your respect then so be it. At least let it be one at a time."

She saw as Robin grabbed one of the men by the shoulder and push him out of the way. "Sounds like a great idea. Starting with me." Robin brushed the blood off his lip and came at Emma like a locomotive. Just as he got to Emma he threw the biggest punch he could muster. Emma's eyes dilated as the adrenaline surged. She ducked out of the way at the last moment, karate chopping him in the throat on the way by. Robin collapsed like a sack of potatoes, choking and gasping for air.

There was no time for Emma to celebrate as the next man stepped up quickly, clocking her in the eye. She recovered quick enough to block the second blow, but it was enough to send her to the ground. Emma somersaulted back to her feet and put her fists back up. She blocked the next punch and countered with a fist to his stomach. As he doubled over, she kneed him in the face, breaking his nose.

An elbow to the back of her head caused Emma to see stars, and a kick to her leg sent her crashing to the ground. Suddenly she had a man on top of her, one hand squeezing her throat while the other groped at her chest. Emma kept her cool, even as she was desperate for air. Instead of trying to remove the hand from her throat, she took two hands and gripped the hand that was probing her body. With a loud crunch, she twisted as hard as she could, breaking his wrist. She kneed him hard in the groin as he was crying out and pushed him off of her.

Emma pushed to her feet, staggering slightly. She glared at the next man who, she had to admit, had a bit of fear in his eyes. She motioned him forward, ignoring the blood trickling down her face. Finally he stepped forward, and as he was bringing his fist back, Emma swiftly jabbed him in the nose, knocking him off balance. She stepped into him and turned, elbowing him in the cheek. He flew backwards. Emma turned only to be punched again, sending her spinning to the ground. Suddenly there was a boot at her throat, and it was crushing her windpipe. Emma gripped at the boot, trying desperately to release some of the pressure. But it was no use. She was running out of air, and knew she was short on options. Gripping onto his leg as leverage, Emma flexed her abdominal muscles and swung her body up, using her feet to slink her legs around to the front of his body. With her last bit of energy before she was going to black out, she kicked up fiercely, connecting with his chin. He stumbled backwards as blood splurted out of his mouth. Emma sucked in air violently, coughing as she staggered to her feet. She started toward the man in an attempt to finish things. She looked at him as he started backing up, his hands waving her off in defeat. She looked around as the men just looked at her in shock. Their fists slowly started dropping as they looked around at each other.

Emma breathed heavily, trying to ignore the pain over her entire body as she tried to keep up the tough act. "Now." She said between breaths. "Tomorrow we get to work." Emma glared around at the men before limping off to find the infirmary.

Regina had been half a second away from intervening. She had watched the entire scene unfold as she watched from the balcony. Emma's decision to take on the entire battalion was quite a shock, but Regina understood why she did it. Though not squeamish, Regina found it extremely difficult to watch Emma take such a beating. But Regina was amazed at the woman's skill. She was half the size and strength of some of these men, but still sent everyone to the ground. She was afraid for Emma's life as she watched her throat being crushed, and drew out a breath of relief when Emma was able to break free. Regina smiled as the men finally relented, a sense of pride booming in her chest. Captain Emma Swan was something, alright, and it was altogether intoxicating.

Regina walked into the infirmary to find Emma had removed her leather vest and shirt. She was standing in her cotton undergarments, dabbing a cotton ball on a bloody gash on her arm. Regina walked in and surveyed the damage to Emma's body as the blonde watched her approach. Emma ignored her and went back to tending her wounds.

Regina watched as Emma flinched slightly in pain. "That was either extremely brave or extremely stupid." She said as she picked up a cotton ball. She dipped it in water and held it up, reaching for a nasty gash on Emma's temple.

Emma dodged Regina's hand and knocked it away. "I got it."

Regina gave her a glare that Emma couldn't help but relent to. Regina gripped Emma's chin and pulled her face forward. They met eyes tentatively as Regina gently dabbed at the wound, carefully cleaning the blood away. "You certainly got your point across. Though I could have done without being down a soldier to a broken wrist."

"He was groping me. No one touches me without permission," Emma said, perhaps a bit more harshly than she intended. She caught Regina's eyes for a moment. "He's lucky that's all I broke."

Regina had a feeling there was much more to this statement, and that Emma was probably harboring memories of terrible atrocities that occurred to her. No doubt these events led to Emma becoming the incredible warrior she had. Regina shivered at the thought of anyone hurting this exquisite woman like that. She dipped the cotton ball and returned to cleaning Emma's wound.

They were silent for a few moments until Regina switched to the alcohol to clean the cuts. Emma jumped back, pushing Regina's hand away from her face. "Ow! Fuck!"

Regina jumped at the outburst but had to snicker a bit. "I'm sorry I should have warned you." She pulled Emma's hand away from her face and dabbed the wound again.

Emma jumped again but this time Regina grabbed her so she couldn't flee. "Mother fucker, stop that!"

Regina squeezed Emma's wrist to still her and shook her head. "You do know I'm the queen, not a bar keep. I've had people thrown in the dungeon for far less vulgarity."

Emma suddenly realized that she had just cussed at the Evil Queen and felt a bit of panic run through her. "Sorry, I forgot-I mean it just came out-"

Regina chuckled and pulled Emma's face back towards her. "It's alright. Kind of amusing, actually. No one has ever dared to call me a...Mother fucker, was it?"

Emma tried to fight the smile that wanted to surface but a giggle let itself out. The radiant smile she got in return made her stomach flip. "I wasn't calling you that, it's just-it hurt."

Regina bit her lip and shook her head. "Stop being such a baby."

"A baby?" She hissed as Regina dabbed another wound but sat still this time. "This hurts worse than the ass kicking I just received."

Regina pursed her lips. This woman was not treating Regina like the queen. She was treating her like a friend. Regina liked it. "Well, it seemed like you were doing most of the...ass kicking."

Emma looked at the queen in surprise and this time she let the smile come. She let out a chuckle.

"What?"

Emma snickered. "It's just funny. Hearing you cuss. It's all drawn out and exaggerated. Like it hurts you to say it."

Regina quirked an eyebrow. "Yes, well. Lets just say I wasn't raised to talk like that. Honestly, though, I kinda liked it," Regina winked as she smiled into Emma's face.

Emma let out a single silent chuckle, where her body looked like it hiccuped. "It is kind of liberating, isn't it?"

They just smiled at each other for a moment. "Indeed."

Regina finished with Emma's wounds in silence. When she went to put a bandage on the worst wound on her arm, Emma stopped her, putting her hand over Regina's. Regina looked up at the captain as the electricity in their touch nearly caused her heart to stop. She met those sea green eyes that had lost all the anger and hatred they had held for so long.

"No, don't," Emma said softly. "I don't want them to think I'm a wimp. I'll wear these proudly." She left her hand over Regina's, not wanting to lose that simple connection to the queen. They sat in silence, reveling in the simple presence of the other. Emma saw the queen look at her lips and couldn't fight the urge to lick them.

Regina felt her heart rate quicken when she saw Emma's tongue dart out and moisten her lips. She wanted so badly to taste those pink lips that were now slightly parted. She looked back up and was met with smoldering eyes that practically glowed with lust.

Emma felt herself leaning toward the beauty in front of her when suddenly she snapped back to reality. This was the queen! What the hell was she doing! Emma took a quick intake of breath and sat back. She looked around the room before pushing herself off the table. "I-should go," she stammered, pushing past the queen. She looked back at the brunette as she got to the door and paused. "Thank you...your highness."

Regina smiled at Emma and sighed as the blonde darted from the room. Oh boy. This was moving on from intrigue. This was developing into a crush.

XXXXXXXXX

A bout a week later, Emma was summoned by the queen to the stables. She walked in to find Regina with her back to her, tending to her horse. Emma's eyes nearly bulged from her head. The queen was out of her normal garb, instead dressed in riding gear. Her tight brown pants showed off a perfectly rounded ass that made Emma drool. Her tall riding boots and long sleeved top were rich chocolate in color. Her hair was swept back into a long braid.

Regina turned when she felt someone had approached, and smiled at what she was sure was a smitten Emma Swan. Regina smiled broadly as the blonde shyly approached. "You sent for me, your highness?"

Regina glanced at her feet as she suddenly felt very shy. "Yes. How are you feeling? Seems you're healing nicely."

Emma nodded and shifted her weight. "Yeah, much better, just a little sore."

Regina nodded. "Are you well enough to ride?"

Emma looked curiously at the queen. "Yeah, sure. Why?"

"We're going on a day trip. I-I thought you might like to join us."

Emma looked around and noticed there were three saddled horses, but only the two of them in the barn. "Um, us?"

"Regina!" A voice called from behind Emma. She turned around just as a small boy shot past her and dove into Regina, latching onto her waist.

Emma watched in shock as the queen enveloped the boy in a huge hug, smiling affectionately. "Henry," Emma whispered.

It was soft but loud enough that Regina heard it. She looked curiously at Emma but her attention was quickly brought back when Henry pulled her arm trying to draw her gaze.

Regina knelt down so she was eye level with the small boy. "Did Mr. Hopper find you?"

The boy was bristling with excitement. "Yes! He brought me to the back of the castle and told me I could have my own room to sleep in! My own room! I have my own bed with a blanket and a pillow and everything!"

Regina laughed. "That's wonderful, Henry. You've been working so hard for us here in the stables I thought you deserved to have a warm place to sleep."

Henry threw his arms around Regina's neck, squeezing tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Regina!"

Emma was so shocked she could barely move, and it hadn't gotten past her that the young lad was using the queens first name.

Regina stood up and took Henry's hand, pointing toward Emma. "Henry, I'd like you to meet Captain Emma Swan."

Henry looked up shyly, clinging to Regina's hand. "You're a captain? But you're a girl!"

Emma laughed and nodded. "That's right. I'm both."

"The captain here is the best fighter in all the lands," Regina said smiling at Emma. "If you're lucky, maybe she'll teach you a thing or two."

Emma smiled lightly swaying a bit in embarrassment.

"Really? Like sword fighting and archery? Oh please, can you?!"

Emma laughed again and stepped forward to ruffle the child's hair a little. "Sure kid, some time I'd love to."

Regina warmed at the ease in which Emma interacted with Henry. "Henry, I've invited the captain to join us today. Is that alright with you?" Henry nodded his head vigorously. Regina looked back up at Emma. "So what do say? Join us?"

Emma blushed and swallowed. She smiled and nodded. "I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5

Why 5

Emma was surprised that Regina planned on letting young Henry ride his own horse, but saw he was quite comfortable up there once Regina helped him into the saddle. Apparently the queen had been taking the lad riding every day since she had met him in the throne room. One more surprising act of kindness from the queen Emma was told was evil.

They found themselves relaxing in a grassy field after a few lazy hours of riding. Emma was smiling like a goon, listening to Regina tell Henry an exciting Fairytale story. She watched as the boy's face contorted with concern, joy and excitement as Regina animatedly wove the story.

"And so the Prince held his shield up high, shielding himself from the scorching fire of the dragon. And just as the dragon sucked in another deep breath, the prince THREW his sword toward the dragon, watching as it tumbled, tumbled through the air and PIERCED the dragons heart!" Regina tickled Henry as she told of the dragon's fate, causing a fury of giggles from both him and Emma. "And so, the prince saved the princess from the curse and the dragon, and they lived happily ever after!"

Henry and Emma clapped furiously as Regina from her sitting position gave a quick bow.

"That was a good one! I'm gonna go find a sword, just like Prince Phillip!" Henry scooted up and ran to the tree line in search of the perfect stick sword.

The two women watched him go, smiling. Emma was propped up on her elbow, Regina with her legs up, arms wrapped around her knees.

Emma looked over at her, admiring how lovingly Regina was looking at the young boy. "You're good with him," she offered.

Regina blushed and glanced at her. "Well, it's easy with such a wonderful child as him."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, he's a good kid."

Regina thought for a moment before looking at Emma curiously. "So, how did you know his name was Henry?"

Emma froze and felt her face turn white. "What?"

"In the stables. You called him Henry before I even introduced you."

Emma swallowed and looked shyly at the queen. "Oh, well, I ah-may have been in the throne room that day he came in to be sentenced."

"Ah huh," Regina narrowed her eyes. "Sneaking in to official government business, aye, Captain?"

Emma blushed. "Well, I wanted to see the Evil Queen in action."

Regina nodded, suddenly understanding. "And?"

Emma looked down as she plucked handfuls of grass in nervousness. She nodded and pursed her lips, looking back at the queen. "Not what I expected."

Regina smiled and nodded. "My, my. Am I wrong or does it seem your opinion of me is changing?"

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't get ahead of yourself." She suddenly got curious about something. "Why do you care? Why do you care what I think about you?"

Regina locked eyes and breathed out. "Honestly? I don't know."

Emma blushed and looked down, plucking more grass. "There's one thing I have to ask, though."

Reina suddenly felt nervous. "Okay. Shoot."

"If I'm to believe your story...about your mother and all-you said that she wanted to kill Snow White because you weren't able to get any power...because you weren't having any affect on King Leopold." She paused and let Regina nod. "But-from what I've seen so far, you are anything but the spineless 'yes-woman' you described. You seem to do and say anything you want, and pretty much run this kingdom yourself. That doesn't make any sense to me."

Regina nodded, and turned her body so she was fully facing the captain. "Cora...had me under her thumb. She had me so convinced that in order for me to have any success and happiness in my life I had to bend to her will. I was so afraid to disappoint her, I completely lost sight of myself to please her. Realizing she planned to kill Snow finally snapped me back to reality. How far was I willing to go to please her?" Regina shook her head. "Not that far. When Cora died, it was like...feeling the sun on my face after a long winter. I could finally spread my wings and be Regina for once. Of course, I still had to be queen, and stuck in a loveless marriage. But I decided to use my fate for the betterment of the kingdom. I began to stand up to Leopold and the terrible decisions he was making. He's just as spineless with me as he is with his daughter. It didn't take long for him to realize he should just let me have my way. And once he saw the difference I was making, he finally just stopped questioning me."

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "If what you say is true, why has Snow...said such lies about you? What did she have to gain?"

Regina scoffed. "Remember that power I was talking about with Cora? Same thing. But Snow was also fighting for Daddy's reign. She saw how Leopold let me take control of the kingdom and she burned with jealousy. I fought tooth and nail when Snow demanded reign of the White Kingdom, but what daughter wanted, daughter got. She wants both kingdoms. She's power hungry. It's only been five years and she's already run that land into the ground. I won't let her do that to my people as well." Regina sighed and looked down. "I don't know what lengths she will go to to gain power. Every time she visits the castle I double my guards."

Emma's eyes widened. "You think she'll hurt you? Kill you?!"

Regina stared into Emma's eyes. "Without batting an eye."

Emma sighed out deeply and shook her head, looking back down to the pile of grass she had pulled. "That's not the Snow I know."

Regina nodded silently. "I know. You've seen some things in my kingdom that have perhaps not been what you expected. When you return to the White Kingdom...well, maybe your eyes will be a little more open."

Emma swallowed, trying to process this information that most definitely could change her life. If this were true, did Emma want to protect a queen that would allow her people to live in squalor and suffering? For a queen that would resort to assassination and murder just for the sake of power? The answer was a resounding no. There was no doubt that Queen Regina wasn't the person Queen Snow had made her out to be. But she still didn't buy the foul portrait being painted of the queen she had so loyally served for years.

Emma's thoughts were brought back to the present as she heard a thundering yell as a certain brown haired boy threw himself at her, sending them both rolling to the ground laughing. "Emma, will you teach me to sword fight?! Please?!"

Emma laughed at the excited pleading and pulled them both upright. "Of course. Lets go find me a sword, Sir Henry!"

Regina couldn't help but smile as she watched the captain teach Henry the proper stance and basics of sword play. She let out a boisterous laugh as Emma let Henry playfully stab her in the stomach, falling to the ground in a dramatic, exaggerated death scene. Regina sighed and noticed the warm feeling in her heart. Was it possible? Was she happy?

XXXXXXXXX

Emma finally was able to make progress with the soldiers, although Robin was still reluctant. He participated half heartily, and continued to have an attitude with her. She mostly let it go, knowing when to pick her battles. She became fast friends with Granny and her grand daughter Ruby, who also worked in the castle kitchen. Emma had gone on several more rides with Regina and Henry, and quickly found herself enjoying the queen's company more than she cared to admit to. She had a burning in her belly and an almost dizzy head at many times, especially when they found themselves alone. She felt she could get lost into those chocolate eyes, and on more than one occasion had to force herself to look away. She couldn't afford to let herself fall for this woman. This queen. This bitter enemy of her kingdom. As the days went by, she was starting to realize she didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was lounging on the balcony attached to her quarters, lazily sipping a mug of port. It was late in the night, and Emma was enjoying the view of the moonlight splaying across the garden courtyard below. A flash of darkness below caught her attention. She looked closer to see a hooded figure weaving it's way under the fruit trees. Emma squinted and followed as the figure moved toward the back entrance of the garden, cloak flowing behind them. The person paused to look behind them, ensuring they had gone unseen. Emma caught the features of Queen Regina, just as she slipped out the back and into the night.

Emma realized this must be one of the nights the queen ventured into the kingdom, doing whatever it was she did, just like the night Emma had met her for the first time. Suddenly Emma felt sick to her stomach. Was the queen going out to seek companionship? Emma felt a rush of jealousy at the thought, and even a bit of anger. Emma tried to swallow down the dark feelings inside her but it was no use. Emma slammed down her mug and headed for the door.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina slipped into the corner booth with her mug, hood still pulled up over her head. She glanced around and noticed the pub was exceptionally busy tonight, and a very rowdy group of men already appeared two sheets to the wind. She shook her head and laughed at how silly men were when intoxicated and took a healthy swig of ale. Just as she put her mug down, she was startled to find someone slipping into the booth across from her.

"You know, if you were MY queen I wouldn't let you wander out to seedy pubs alone at all hours on the night."

Regina smiled into the mocking eyes of Captain Swan. "Well, YOUR queen has a much better chance of being murdered by her own people than I do."

Emma scoffed and shook her head before looking more serious. "I'm serious, your-" Emma realized she was talking too loudly and lowered her voice. "-your highness, it's too dangerous for you to keep wandering out alone. Royals are targets for all sorts of reasons, even you."

Regina's eyes shined back at the concerned captain. Regina knew Emma had been perched up on her balcony, and had hoped to be followed. "Well, it's a good thing I have a certain Captain following me around then, isn't it?"

Emma leaned back in her chair, shaking her head. "You think you're invincible don't you? Do you really think it's worth risking your life just to come out here and...release some tension?!" Emma spat the last part of the sentence out.

Regina raised her eyebrow and leaned forward. "My, my, Captain. If I didn't know any better I'd say you sounded almost jealous!"

Neither woman noticed the roaring of the drunk men getting louder. Emma bit down a smile and shook her head. "I'm not jealous, it's just-part of my job description is keeping the queen safe, I guess it's not something I can ignore, even here."

"I see," Regina let the words slide off her tongue as she raised her mug and took another swig. She maintained eye contact, noticing the blonde swallow and lick her lips. The electricity was undeniable, and both women felt it.

Emma leaned forward, placing he forearms on the table. "You may be Queen Snow's bitter enemy, but not mine. Not any more." She saw Regina's breath hitch. "I'd hate to see anything bad happen to you."

Regina felt her eyes flutter, her stomach doing back flips at the sweetness and sincerity of the captain's words. Before Regina could respond, she heard a bottle shatter and a brawl break out with a shout. Suddenly a man was thrown into their booth, landing half on top of Regina.

Emma was so surprised at the sudden intrusion, she froze for a moment. She didn't have time to react as a bottle came down on top of the man in Regina's lap, smashing into pieces. Emma saw a stream of blood coming from Regina's face and she sprang from her seat. She grabbed the now unconscious man and pulled him off Regina, pulling the queen to her feet. She grabbed Regina by the hand and yanked her toward the door. The sea of men were flying everywhere, punches flying and bottles breaking. Emma cleared the way with kicks and pushes, finally busting through the door onto the porch. She pulled Regina through ahead of her and felt a hard shove into her back. She fell forward, pinning Regina to the pillar out front.

Regina let out an oof as Emma's body crashed into hers, bringing their faces inches apart. Regina felt the arousal stir down to her core, eyes meeting green orbs on surprise.

Emma noticed how close their lips were to touching, and felt her grip on Regina tighten slightly. Finally she pulled her eyes from the queen's and reached up to trace her face where a tiny line of blood trailed. "Are you alright?" She husked.

Regina could say nothing just nod. They stayed that way for another moment until the brawl burst out the door and towards the two women.

Emma grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her off the deck. "Lets go." She pulled Regina through the forest quickly and toward the castle. The two moved swiftly and silently, until finally Emma led Regina to the infirmary.

"Captain, I ensure you I am fine!" Reina protested as Emma pushed her onto the very stool she had sat on not too long ago.

Emma ignored her as she gathered up some cotton and medicines. She put them on the table and pulled up a stool of her own, positioning her body between Regina's thighs. She swallowed as she noticed their compromising position, but tried to ignore the fact that her body was screaming with desire. She dipped the cotton in water and finally looked up to Regina's face.

Regina let the hood fall off her head, seeing as the captain reached up to survey the damage. "It's just a scratch," Regina's voice broke.

Emma ignored her again as she gently cleaned the blood away, holding loosely onto her chin. She tried desperately to not get sucked into the brunette's gaze as she brushed the blood away. She dipped the cotton again and dared a look into chocolate eyes, a mischievous smirk meeting her lips.

Regina saw the crooked smile and suddenly caught on. "Don't you dare," she said through her own turned up lips.

Emma raised an eyebrow before pressing the cotton ball onto the tiny scratch, illiciting a sharp hiss from the queen.

Regina reached up and grabbed the captain's wrist, pulling it down to rest on her thigh. She didn't let the wrist go as their smiling eyes met each other. The pain was brief and minimal, but Regina was amused how the captain wasn't shy about getting her revenge.

Emma was quite pleased with herself, but as she saw the grinning face of the queen inches from her own, her heart flittered. Their breaths became short, and as Emma felt the queen's hand come around her waist, she let herself fall into her welcoming lips.

Their lips met softly and tentatively, slowing losing themselves in the moment. When Emma felt the grip at her side tighten, Emma parted her mouth and took in the queen's bottom lip, sighing a bit at how good it felt to finally taste this gorgeous woman. Regina inadvertently squeezed her legs together, trapping the captain's body in the triangle of her legs. When she heard Emma moan at this she reached up to hold her cheek, opening up to deepen the kiss.

Once Emma heard the queen moan as their tongues met, she knew she had made a huge mistake. Now that she knew what it was like to kiss the queen, she would never want to stop. This wasn't her queen. This woman was married. Emma would be leaving soon. She furrowed her eyebrows as the thoughts paraded through her head, at the same time her tongue battling relentlessly with the queen's. Suddenly Emma let her mind take over, even as her body screamed for her to never stop. She pulled out of the kiss and staggered backward away from Regina. She panted and lifted her hand up to touch her lips. She saw Regina reaching for her and about to say something. Emma shook her head and moved toward the door.

"Emma-" the queen tried to stop her from panicking.

Emma shook her head. "No, I can't-this was a mistake. I'm sorry. I-" with one more shake of her head Emma had fled out of the infirmary. Regina sighed out heavily and dropped her head in her hands. This was all so confusing, but there was one thing she was sure about. Slowly but surely, she was falling in love with her enemy's greatest weapon.


	6. Chapter 6

Why 6

The next morning, Emma took training a bit too seriously. She had shown the men an offensive technique and was allowing them to try it on her. She went easy on them as it began, but with each man she became more and more aggressive, making counter attacks to their failed attempts. Finally she let the anger rage to the surface and spun the sword out of one soldier's hand and nailed him in the face with the hilt of her sword.

"Take it easy, Swan!" Robin yelled as he caught the man who had staggered backward.

Emma fought to catch her breath, suddenly realizing what had happened. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I think that's enough for today." She dropped her sword and hurried off away from the group. She ran her hands through her pulled back hair, squeezing her eyes shut. What had she done? Kissed the queen of the Black Kingdom? No, it was worse than that. She has gone and fallen for the woman. As Emma walked through the courtyard with no goal in sight she cursed herself. Could she have possibly picked any worse option than Queen Regina? Who wasn't even an option, by the way. And Emma could never just sleep with the queen knowing they had no future, risking her life if Leopold found out. No way, Emma just couldn't go there. And yet at this moment that's all she wanted out of life. Emma desperately tried to shake those feelings out of her head and stalked out the courtyard and to the stables.

XXXXXXXX

Emma found her horse taking her along the same path she had followed the queen and Henry down that first time. She found the memories bittersweet and took a deep cleansing breath as she emerged into the familiar clearing. Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye and she snapped her head there. Leaning back on her palms in the grass next to her tethered horse was Queen Regina, peering up at her adoringly.

Emma was startled and didn't know what to say, so she just looked down from her horse. Finally she broke the silence. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here. I'll be going," she turned her horse to head back to the woods.

"Emma, wait!" Regina called as she scrambled to her feet. When Emma halted her horse and looked at her she sighed. "Please don't. Lets just, clear the air, okay?"

Emma pursed her lips and decided to bite the bullet. She needed to. "Look, your highness, that was-last night was a huge mistake. I apologize for taking advantage the way I did, I would never-"

"No," Regina interjected. "You didn't take advantage. I-I wanted it too."

Emma was both overjoyed and broken hearted to hear this. She squeezed her eyes shut a moment before continuing. "That's not-it doesn't matter because, it can't happen again. It won't happen again." She saw the disappointment across Regina's face and her heart broke a little. "Look, it's obvious we like each other, but, we're just-too different. You're a queen, the enemy of MY queen. I have duties, and I'll be leaving here very shortly. Sure, we could have a roll in the hay, but that's all it would be. And even if I do that, I'm liable to get my head chopped off for treason to the crown."

Even though she knew in her heart Emma didn't mean these things, it still hurt Regina to hear them. It also hurt because she knew Emma was right.

Emma swallowed down the emotion and the desire to fly down from the horse and take the queen in her arms. "So, I think it's in both of our best interests if we just keep things...professional."

Regina chuckled at this and looked away. She threw her arms up slightly in resignation. She looked back at Emma and cocked her head. "How about friends?"

Emma tweaked her lips in thought. Finally she nodded once. "As much as our stations will allow, friends."

Regina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Friends with benefits?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh out loud and shake her head. "Friends. Now if you'll excuse me, your highness."

Regina put a serious face on and stood erect. "Good day, Captain." This elicited another laugh from Emma who slowly made her way back into the forest. Regina smiled as she watched her go, but as Emma was out of ear shot, she let out a deep, soul shattering sob.

XXXXXXXX

Over the next week, Emma and Regina had hardly gotten back the closeness they had before the kiss, and most times they met were tense and rigid conversation. But they both noticed that slowly they were becoming more comfortable around each other again. Slowly the longing looks returned, the exchanged glances and smiles becoming more frequent again. Both women knew that although they had agreed to just be friends, internally their almost affair was far from over.

Time was getting close when they would make the two day journey to the White Castle for the ball, marking the end of Emma's stay in the Black Kingdom. Regina had called her royal guard into the throne room to discuss who would be escorting them and who would stay behind to protect the castle. Since Emma had been so heavily involved with the guard, she was also at the meeting, standing at attention behind Robin and his second in command, Will.

Regina was regal as always, impeccably dressed with the perfect amount of cleavage; at least as far as Emma was concerned. She stood before the guard, shoulders back, chin high. "Will, you will command the first and second units and accompany us to the White Castle. Robin, you will stay behind with the rest of the guard to defend the castle and lands."

Robin dropped his shoulders, clearly upset. "Begging your pardon, your grace, but I hardly think it is safe for you to leave me behind while you venture over to that kingdom. I highly suggest you reconsider-"

Regina cut him off. "I don't employ you for your opinions, Robin. I said you would be staying here and I meant it."

Robin scoffed. "But highness, please, I have seniority here and I don't think it's fair to-"

Regina shot him her infamous glare, causing him to freeze and clamp  
his mouth shut. Emma looked on curiously. She had heard through the gossip of the men that Robin had a favorite brothel that he liked to frequent in the White Kingdom. A brothel that featured ten year old girls. Such a thing was outlawed in Kingdom Black.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Robin, don't be such a...Mother fucker."

Emma snorted so loudly the entire room heard her, and threw a hand over her mouth in panic. She blushed furiously as every eye was on her, including Robin's glare over his shoulder. She stared at the floor in embarrassment biting the inside of her cheeks, willing the smile to disappear.

Regina was glad the focus was pulled off her for a moment so she could smile at the reaction she got from the good captain. By the time everyone looked back at her she had regained her stoic glare and cleared her throat. She met Robin's shocked face and rolled her eyes. "Look, I know very well of your guilty little pleasure, and I don't appreciate you taking trips to the White Kingdom as your own personal opportunity for sexual deviance."

The entire room, including Emma froze. They all knew she was right, but for her to call him out on it so publicly was shocking.

Robin was white. "Your highness, I-"

"You've received my orders. Do you have anything else to say on the matter?"

Robin dipped his head in shame. "No, highness."

"Very well, then. We leave at day break. Dismissed."

The men filed out, Emma glancing over her shoulder with an appreciative smirk for the queen, who shyly smiled back.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emma was solemn as she made her way through the castle saying goodbyes. She had fought back the tears saying goodbye to Granny and Ruby, but when she rounded the corner to Henry's room she turned to mush.

"You're leaving!? But why?" He cried between his sobs.

Emma didn't even try to stop her own tears, too focused on Henry's pain.

"I have to kid, my job is for Queen Snow! I have to go back to the White Kingdom."

Henry had latched onto Emma's waist and wouldn't let go. He sniffled. "But why!? Why can't Regina be your queen? Then you could stay here forever!"

Emma thought how perfect that sounded, but it just couldn't be. Emma had made a vow. "It's not that easy, kid," she whispered as she kissed the top of his head. Tears streamed down her face as she hugged him fiercely for the last time. "I have to go. I love you, Henry!"

She hadn't planned to say it. She didn't WANT to say it. But just like cussing, it just came out. Henry gripped her tighter and sobbed.

"I love you too, Emma!" Emma sobbed silently into Henry's head, wondering why she had ever let herself fall so in love. No only with Henry, or with Regina, but with the whole idea of living in a kingdom with such harmony and peace as the Black Kingdom. She had only doomed herself to a life less than what she wanted. And it broke her heart that everything that she wanted...she was about to leave.

XXXXXXXXX

The first day of travel went without incident, Emma keeping her distance well behind Will but close enough to keep an eye on Regina's carriage. Well, King Leopold and Queen Regina's carriage. From what the queen had told her, Emma could imagine the uncomfortable silence that occurred in that carriage. Even though she knew there was no sexual relationship there, Emma couldn't help but be jealous of the private time the king got to spend with Regina.

They made camp just before dark, and Emma watched as Leopold and Regina had private tents made for them. It must be a terrible marriage indeed, that even temporarily they couldn't share quarters. She was surprised at the queen's boldness when she received a summons into her private tent. She took a deep breath before pushing the canvas aside and entering the queen's sleeping quarters.

Regina was in her sleeping shift, and was glad to see the shocked reaction of the captain's face. Regina had never revealed herself out of "queen mode" to anyone as much as she had to Emma. She liked to, and even more she liked the reaction the captain had to her. Regina stood in front of the captain smiling.

Emma had to tear her eyes away from the incredibly arousing sight in front of her, bowing and dropping her eyes to her feet. "You asked for me, highness?"

Regina tweaked a smile. "Yes." She took a few steps toward the blonde and felt that familiar electricity spark. She smiled, peering up at the blonde that was at total attention. "Captain, I just wanted to..thank you for all you have done during your stay with us." Regina knew her words came out rigid, especially when she saw the annoyed raised eyebrow of the captain. She laughed into her next statement. "The skills and techniques you have taught my men are invaluable and I deeply appreciate the help over the last few months."

Emma stuck her tongue into her bottom lip, shaking her head at the obvious overly formal conversation they were having. She finally chuckled. "Really? All this formality from someone that not too long ago called the Captain of the Guard a...and I quote...Mother fucker?!"

Regina paused for a moment before she smiled, covering her mouth as she rasped out a laugh. The two women finally let out some tension as they laughed, holding their stomachs and wiping tears away as their emotions slightly released.

They sighed as they met eye contact, finally realizing the reason for this meeting. Goodbye.

Emma spoke first. She swallowed and bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry. For treating you so badly when we first-when I knew who you were. I had preconceived notions about who you were and I-I'm sorry." Emma was heartfelt. She saw Regina nod and felt compelled to say one more thing. "And I-I think you're a great queen. and a great person." Emma swallowed thickly. "And I think you'll be a great mother to Henry."

Regina cocked her head, completely surprised at the captain's comments. She had to take a moment to regain her focus. "Th-thank you, though, I'm not sure that's exactly what's happening."

Emma smile sweetly and nodded. "Yes it is."

Regina smiled shyly before continuing. "Look, Captain. I just want you to know..." Their eyes met. "That I...will miss you...my friend." She accentuated the friend part just in case.

Emma looked up at her from a down turned face, smiling slightly. When she met the queen's eyes, she shook her head. "I-I will miss you too. It's-been a pleasure. Seriously."

Regina forced a laugh. "Well, we will be in Snow's kingdom for a week, anyway. It's not like we won't see each other after tomorrow." Regina sighed out audibly and stepped forward, taking Emma's hand in her own. They looked at each other, pleading in their eyes. Regina sighed into Emma's face. "I wish you could stay with me." She breathed.

Emma closed her eyes and squeezed Regina's hand. "I-I can't." She felt her eyes welling.

Regina took Emma by the back of the neck, pressing their foreheads together. "I know," she breathed. They met pleading eyes.

Emma took this last moment before she was back in Snow's guard, and gripped both sides of the queen's face. Their hungry eyes met, and Emma ran a finger across Regina's bottom lip before roughly pressing her own against them. She met the queen's lips chastely, repetitively and desperately several times before turning without daring another look and lumbering out of the tent. She brushed a tear from her eye as she set sights on her tent, her last night as a citizen of the Black Kingdom. Her stomach turned and sent her to the bushes, losing everything she had eaten in the last twelve hours. This was killing her.

Regina fell into her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She let several long sobs get swallowed by the pillow before sitting up and violently wiping the tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath, realizing she was not only passing into the most dangerous realm she possibly could, but the only person she trusted with her life was pledged to the other side. Regina squeezed her eyes shut as she realized she was about to walk into the cobra's lair. For some reason she felt like this visit would be different from the rest.

Emma retreated into her tent, struggling with her realization. Her loyalties had changed. Her vows made her loyal to Snow and the White Kingdom. But her heart; her heart and all her soul was undeniably drawn to Regina. Just what the hell was she going to do tomorrow?i


	7. Chapter 7

Why 7

They were at the castle by mid day. Emma walked into her home much more sullen than she would have expected at the start of all this. As they walked into the castle courtyard she perked up a bit at seeing her home and her royal charge waiting for them regally.

Emma trailed behind Leopold and Regina's guard, warming slightly at at Snow's smile. She noticed Regina's stiffness as Snow hugged her father tightly. The queen received only a terse nod from Snow, causing Emma to frown. She waited eagerly for Queen Snow to ask for her. Surely she had been missed. When Snow took her father by the arm and headed out of the courtyard, Emma nearly chased after them. Snow hadn't even asked for her. Emma's jaw had fallen open in shock. She stared after her queen, not able to comprehend why her grand return home was so cold. She saw as Regina turned and briefed a look of compassion, seeing Emma's disbelief written across her face. Emma swallowed and looked at the floor before walking swiftly towards her quarters.

XXXXXXXX

Emma walked out of the castle into the bustling city streets. She sauntered into the market place and took in her surroundings. There were beggars everywhere, asking for food or gold coins. They shied away from Emma, seeing the golden armor of the throne. The goods for sale were half rotted and overpriced. The merchants were pushy and loud. The few children she saw were skinny and dirty. The streets stunk of rotten vegetables and urine. After spending three months in the Black Kingdom, Emma felt like she had stepped over the threshold to hell. She gripped her temple and headed back to the castle.

As Emma walked through the courtyard, one of her soldiers came up to her with a smile. They gripped forearms in greeting. "Good to have you back, Captain!"

Emma smiled, finally happy to see a friendly face. "Nice to see you, August. Did I miss anything while I was away?"

They walked together towards the castle. "Nothing much, I'm afraid. Same old shit, different day. How about you? Able to survive three months with the Evil Whore unscathed?"

Emma stopped walking and scowled at him. "Don't call her that."

August scoffed. "Don't tell me you've gotten a soft spot for the scourge of the two kingdoms!" He spat.

"She's not like that," Emma insisted.

August cocked his head in surprise. "What are you saying Captain? I hope it's not that you are defending that villain." He stepped into Emma's personal space. "Because if you are, that just might be considered treason." He glared at her before turning and walking briskly away from her. He stopped and yelled to her. "By the way, the queen wants to see you. OUR queen."

Emma groaned and rubbed her jaw. Things just weren't the same. Her life could never go back to the way it was before.

XXXXXXXX

Emma walked into the queen's chambers and bowed. "Good to see you, your grace," she said coldly.

Snow actually seemed happy to see her as she briskly approached the blonde. "Oh, Emma, there you are, I've been waiting for you to come! I have so many questions for you!"

Emma smiled, thinking finally Snow was showing some emotion towards her. "It's good to be back," she forced out.

Snow nodded and flashed a fake smile. "Yes, yes of course. Now tell me, after three months there you must have a pretty good idea of the lay of the land, don't you?"

Emma furrowed her eyebrows. "I...guess."

"Yes," Snow smiled. "And spending all that time, surely you have made some connections? People that might feel loyal to you?"

"Uh...well, I don't know about that."

Snow almost seemed like she wasn't even listening. "And surely you know that castle inside and out, all the entrances, hallways, chambers and what not?"

Emma didn't like where this was going. "Why? What's going on your highness?"

Snow tapped her chin in thought. "Nothing. Nothing yet. I was just...curious is all-how the other half lives." She giggled falsely, completely annoying Emma. "Well, we can talk about that later. That'll be all, Captain."

Emma knew something was up. Snow was acting oddly, besides the fact that she wasn't even happy to see Emma.

"Oh, and Emma," Snow called, causing the blonde to turn around. "Welcome back."

Emma smiled and nodded, leaving the chamber with a bad feeling in her gut.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma barely saw Regina the next few days as she tried to amerce herself back into her old life. It wasn't going as smoothly as she hoped. Nothing felt right. Nothing seemed good enough any more. She found herself wandering down to the kitchen, finding the head cook.

"Hey, Zelena," Emma smiled.

Zelena barely looked up from her task of cutting carrots. "Yeah? What can I do for you, Captain?"

Emma looked over at the food scattered all over the kitchen, ready to go into the pot for soup. "I was wondering...after the dinner banquets...what do you do with the left over food?"

Zelena looked up at her and shrugged her shoulders. "Kitchen staff takes home what they want. Rest goes to the dogs. Why?"

Emma sighed out. "Just curious."

When she left the kitchen Emma was starting to become disheartened. She walked through the courtyard lost in her thoughts, stopping near the castle entrance and leaned against the stone wall. Through the bustle of the market and people everywhere Emma heard a slight creaking sound. She looked around trying to find the source of the creak. Finally her eyes went up to the pulpit above her. She gasped loudly and threw her hand over her mouth in horror. Swinging from a noose was a young boy about Henry's age. Around his neck was a sign reading "THIEF". Emma started shaking violently, backing away slowly as she shook her head. Two hands went into her temples as she gritted her teeth. A sob erupted from her throat as she started running. She ran until she heard her name being called.

She stopped and turned around to see Regina looking down at her from a balcony. She looked confused and scared, eyes begging. Emma just stared up at her with tear streaked eyes, chest heaving with shallow breaths. Finally Emma shook her head and took off running again, not stopping until she was face down in her pillow.

XXXXXXXXXX

The night of the ball, Emma was far from being in the partying mood. She stood dutifully behind the throne anyway, watching in disinterest as royals and dukes, and lords and ladies all mingled about, dancing and drinking. It wasn't until Queen Regina entered the room that Emma snapped to attention.

The woman was stunning. Her hair was done up impeccably on top of her head, small tasteful crown sitting perfectly on her head. The straps of the gorgeous red dress came off her shoulders, leading to the tops of perfectly round globes at her chest, above which sat a sparkling diamond necklace. The red corset accentuated the queen's gorgeous figure before fanning out over her hips and legs, leaving a short glimmering train behind her.

Emma felt like the room rose in temperature as she suddenly felt uncomfortably warm. She watched the queen glide across the room and her insides burned with desire. Her mouth watered as she saw Regina take a sip of wine, smiling at someone Emma didn't even look at. Her eyes couldn't leave Regina. She knew she had become wet as her core throbbed under her uniform. She had never wanted someone so badly in her life. She tried not to fidget because she was on duty, but she was so uncomfortable at the way her body was reacting she couldn't help it. When she looked up to see Regina gazing at her, she nearly passed out. Those chocolate eyes bore into her soul, smiling and taking another sip of wine. She batted her eyelashes slightly, which Emma knew was on purpose, that damned tease. Emma was given a bit of a reprieve when Regina's attention was pulled back to the party and dragged into conversation. Emma took a deep breath and cleared her throat, attempting to calm her raging hormones.

Regina had left the party about an hour ago, and Emma was left with the thoughts swimming in her head as she neared the end of her shift. She couldn't get the image of Regina out of her head, and her mind kept wandering to that day with her and Henry in the field. If she could live in that moment for the rest of her life, she would die happy. Finally as her replacement came, the flurry in her mind was peaking, and she found herself headed straight to Regina's quarters.

It as well after midnight, and Emma was sure that Regina was probably in bed. She didn't care. As she rounded the corner she came to a halt as she saw two of Regina's guards standing outside her door. She blushed a bit but wasn't swayed. She walked up to them, recognizing Jefferson and Eric right away.

"Hey guys, is she still up?"

They looked at each other for a moment. "Maybe. Sorry, though, no one goes in. Her own orders," Eric told her.

"Really? Look, can you just tell her I'm here? I just need to talk to her for a minute."

"Sorry," Jefferson shrugged his shoulders. "Come back in the morning."

Emma sighed and was just about to leave when the door creaked open.

"Captain?" Regina peeked her head out the door. Emma looked at her expectantly. "It's alright, let her in."

Emma nodded to the guards as she slipped past them and into Regina's room. She slid her fingers through her hair as she heard Regina close the door behind her. She turned, linking her fingers behind her neck.

Regina could tell Emma was tortured about something and so was worried. "Is everything alright?"

Emma paced slowly about the room and chuckled at this. "No," she laughed. "No, your highness, everything is not alright. In fact, everything is wrong. All wrong." She sat heavily on the bed, sighing.

Regina walked over and slowly sat carefully next to the captain. She looked over and saw red rings around the woman's eyes. She sat silent, letting Emma get whatever it was off her chest.

Emma lifted her eyes up to Regina's, who looked oh so compassionate. "You were right about everything. This place is a nightmare. And Snow is the devil. I just..." Tears welled up and caused Emma's voice to break. "I wish-I wish YOU were my queen," she gasped. She felt Regina put a hand on her shoulder. "I just wish you were-mine!"

Regina's heart broke. Emma wanted her just as much as she wanted Emma. She knew Emma was hurting so badly and desperately wanted to make it better. She put a hand on her cheek and was just about to speak when they suddenly heard a shout.

They stood up from the bed as they heard the distinct clang of armor and the sickening sound of a blade being pulled out of flesh. Two thuds were heard as it sounded like bodies hitting the floor. Emma grabbed Regina and pulled her over to the corner of the room by the door, drawing her sword. She held Regina behind her protectively as she listened closely. She heard the door creak open and watched a dark figure creep into the room. The shadow they were in prevented them from being seen as the figure slowly approached the bed. Emma crept forward and hit the person on the head with the hilt of her sword, sending him unconscious to the floor. Emma reached down and turned him over as Regina came up behind her. Emma gasped.

"Who is it?!" Regina whispered.

Emma just stared at the face in disbelief. "It's Sydney. Snow's personal assassin."

Emma whipped around as she heard people running into the room. She raised her sword as she protectively pulled Regina behind her. In ran Will followed by two of Regina's guards, out of breath with their own swords drawn. They saw Emma and remained at alert, looking from her to their queen behind her. They weren't sure who's side she was on.

"She saved me, it's alright," Regina assured them. "What's happened?!"

Will was sweating profusely. "We went to the king's chamber to relieve the guards. They were both slain. We entered the king's chambers-he's dead, highness. Murdered."

Regina threw her hand over her mouth as Emma's eyes grew wide, looking down at the unconscious assassin.

"We need to get you out of here now," Will insisted.

Emma ran to the closet and grabbed a cloak, covering Regina in her shift. Regina pulled some boots on as Emma spoke to Will. "We can't go down the main stairwell, they'll be waiting. There's a back stairwell at the end of the hall that leads directly to the stables. That's our best chance to get her out of here," she spoke quickly.

Will nodded, and Emma was glad the men seemed to trust her.

"OUR best chance?" Regina asked, drawing all their attention. "Captain, if you help me escape, you will be guilty of treason. They will hang you. Your days as Captain of Snow White's Guard will be over."

Emma stared into Regina's eyes, heart beating wildly. She pursed her lips together, knowing all eyes were on her. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma led the way out of Regina's room, glancing down at the slain Jefferson and Eric outside the door. She squeezed the hilt of her sword as she turned down the long hallway. She glanced back to see she was followed by the soldier she recognized as Peter right behind her, with Regina sandwiched between Will and another soldier whose name she couldn't remember. As they started down the hallway, they were immediately intercepted by a handful of Snow's guards. The group engaged Emma and Peter, the two successfully killing the guards, moving the group forward. As they were about to get to the staircase leading to the stables, another five soldiers emerged from around the corner, catching them off guard. Emma lost her balance and was pinned against the wall, her sword the only barrier between her face and the guard's blade. She was stuck, battling his strength when Peter stuck his dagger through the man, sending him sliding to the floor. He looked at Emma who was wide eyed. She smiled just as Peter froze. Emma was confused until she saw a trail of blood come from the corner of his mouth. She looked down to see a sword sticking through his chest.

"Nooooo!" Emma could hear her voice echo. As Peter fell to the side Emma engaged his killer, forcing him backwards until she slashed his belly open with a vicious blow. He was the last one, and Emma turned to look as Peter spit blood from a crumpled mess on the ground. She bent down to cradle his head, his eyes completely out of focus as he fought to breathe. She felt a hand tugging at her arm.

"We gotta go. We gotta go! CAPTAIN!" Emma's hearing was hollow, but slowly she processed the voice of Will begging her to come back to reality. All seemed to move in slow motion as she stood, watching Peter take his last breath. She looked up to see the terrified face of Queen Regina and snapped back into reality. She HAD to keep her safe. She picked her sword back up and led them down the stairs to the stables.

XXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the stables without further incident, and rode as fast as they could out of the castle and out of the town. They barreled their way through the forest, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the White Castle as possible. They would never make it back to the Black Castle in one shot, but they knew they had to get as far as the horses could take them.

They reached a thick wooded area where Emma brought them all to a halt. They were all short of breath. Emma looked at their ragged group: a half beaten Will, a terrified Queen, and a green Queen's guard who Emma couldn't even remember.

Emma looked at the young soldier and nodded. "You. What's your name again?"

"Felix, ma'am."

Emma nodded, finally remembering. "Right, Felix. Listen, Felix, I have a really important job for you. I need you to ride ahead and alert Robin to what's happened. Have them send soldiers to meet us. Tell him we'll be taking the long road through the mountains. Make sure he sends men to help the Queen. Think you can handle that?"

Felix nodded confidently. "Yes Ma'am."

Emma nodded. "Alright get going."

Felix ribbed his horse and he was off.

"Why the mountain road? That will take an extra half day's travel!"

Emma looked back at a confused Will. She took a deep breath. "If Snow sends men after us, they'll assume we took the fastest road. We need to keep off their radar. We won't stand a chance of they catch us out here."

Will nodded in understanding, gripping onto the horn of his saddle. Emma looked back to see a thoroughly disheveled, petrified Queen. Her heart hurt. When Regina made eye contact, Emma tried to give her a reassuring look. "We'll be okay. Will and I won't let them near you."

Regina gave a weak smile and nodded. Emma nodded back and looked at their surroundings.

"Lets take the horses another hour at a gallop and them we'll button down until sunrise." Emma clicked at her horse and they continued on into the night.

XXXXXXXXX

Will had made a small fire, just enough to produce heat but didn't let out much light so as not to give away their position. Will and Emma had positioned the Queen between them as they sat, alert yet trying to let their bodies rest.

Emma kept Regina in her peripheral vision, even though the queen appeared quite calm. Emma was biting her nails furiously and rocked slightly as thoughts paraded through her head.

"Captain, you're thinking is going to scare away the wildlife," Regina finally said quietly.

Emma glanced at her and spit out a chewed fingernail. "I should have known," she said as she continued to rock.

"Why? How could you have?"

Emma shook her head. "Queen Snow...Snow...Mother Fucker said some things that now that I think about, I should have picked up on." She looked over and saw Regina looking at her curiously. "She was basically grilling me. I think once she had you two murdered she was going to try and use me to infiltrate your castle. Damn it, I'm so fucking stupid!" Emma pulled at her scalp, closing her eyes tightly.

"Captain," Regina tried to snap her out of it. "Swan!" She was still unable to get Emma to focus. Will just watched the scene, widdling his stick. Finally Regina leaned over and placed a calming hand on Emma's forearm. "Emma." She said quietly. Finally the blonde turned to look at her, locking eyes. Regina shook her head. "It's not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Will looked on curiously, noticing a tenderness between these two that surprised him. He saw how Emma immediately calmed when the queen put her hand on her, and the eye contact made him oddly uncomfortable.

Emma half smiled at the queen and squeezed the hand that was on her arm. She glanced up to see Will watching them and patted her hand. "You should get some sleep."

Regina nodded and reluctantly laid back, using her own arm as a pillow. Emma let her hand rest on the queen's side, willing her to sleep. Emma noticed Will looking on, but didn't remove her hand. The queen's comfort out weighed the need for discretion at the moment.

XXXXXXXX

They were riding slowly because of the high rock walls on either side of them. Although the chances of an ambush were slim, Emma wasn't taking any chances with Regina's life. She rode in front with Regina in the middle, Will taking the rear. Emma's ears were on full alert and she had one hand on her sword.

Emma signaled for them to halt after she heard a rustling up ahead. She peered ahead as much as she could, but there was a sharp turn obstructing her view. She slowly drew her sword as to not make too much sound. She channelled all her focus as a warrior, knowing the woman she loved's life could very well depend on her skills.

The sounds increased, as did the tension. Emma heard Will draw his sword as well, just as horses came around the corner. Emma suddenly let the breath she had been holding out as she saw Robin leading a half dozen men in search of Queen Regina.

Robin caught sight of his quarry and smiled big. Emma started laughing as she regained her breath, shaking her head as she re-sheathed her sword. "Thank the Gods." She said as she laughed. She could hear the relief of the others behind her as the guards approached happily.

Emma swung off her horse and met Robin, clutching his forearm eagerly. Although they had their differences in the past, the one thing that united them was the queen's safety.

"Bloody hell, Swan. You picked a fine time to switch teams," Robin smiled.

Emma grinned back, still gripping the man's arm. "Well, it wasn't hard to figure out which Queen was worth my life."

Robin winked at her. "I'll bet," he said as he moved past her to greet his queen.

Emma tilted her head, wondering exactly what had just happened in that exchange. She didn't put too much thought on it, however. She was just glad to have an escort for the rest of the way to the Black Castle.

XXXXXXXX

It was after nightfall when the weary survivors made their way into the relative safety of the Black Castle. Emma stopped and watched as Regina retreated into her queen's quarters with a pleading look back at Emma. Emma just flicked a smile and nodded, walking off to the bath chambers.

Emma had cleaned her body and soothed her muscles at least a little bit, and pulled her cotton shift over her head. She wandered barefoot down the hall, half delirious with lack of sleep. She came up on Regina's sleeping quarters where two guards stood watch.

Without a word, the guards stepped aside and opened the door for her. If she was thinking clearly, she would know that Regina must have given her guards an order to let Emma in if she arrived at the queen's door.

Emma staggered into the chamber, seeing a lump in the large bed across the room. She dragged her feet over and stared down at the queen curled up in the bed. Emma pulled the sheet up and crawled in, spooning against the queen's back tightly. She felt the brunette reach and grab her arms, pulling them around the woman like a tight sweater. Emma nestled her face into the back of Regina's neck, breathing in the scent of the freshly bathed queen. They settled into each other, both running hands gently up arms and necks.

They were both exhausted, but it was clear they could not achieve the freedom of relaxation and sleep without the comfort of the other woman. Regina pushed her body back into the captain's, sighing out in relief. She smiled slightly before reaching behind her blindly to catch the back of Emma's head.

"Thank you for saving my life," Regina whispered.

Emma nuzzled deeper into Regina's neck and squeezed tighter when she heard this. There was a long silence as each woman started to fall into a much needed sleep. Just as all consciousness was about to leave them, Emma muttered, almost in-audibly, "I would die for you."


	9. Chapter 9

Why 9

They laid in silence after they woke several hours later. Emma stayed tucked up against Regina, running her fingers softly up and down the queen's arm. She brushed the brunette hair aside and placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. Regina had reached behind and held onto the back of Emma's leg, bending her wrist to run gentle circles where she could reach.

Emma leaned down and rubbed her cheek against the queen's, smiling slightly at the soft sigh she received. She let her chin rest on Regina's shoulder for a moment as she continued to stroke her arm.

"I'm sorry about Leopold," Emma whispered.

Regina sighed. "He was a terrible king and an even worse husband. But he didn't deserve to be murdered, certainly not by his own daughter," Regina said sincerely. She shook her head and scoffed. "I lost nearly half my royal guard in that castle."

Emma flinched, remembering the look on his face as Peter died in front of her eyes. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Do you regret it?"

Regina turned her face a bit toward Emma. "Regret what?"

Emma kissed the queen on the top of her shoulder. "Not letting your mother kill Snow?"

Regina thought for a moment before shaking her head. "No. Do I wish I could change the things she's done? Yes. But Snow's the child killer, not me."

Emma's heart exploded into warmth. She smiled and rolled Regina towards her onto her back. She ran her hand down the side of Regina's face as she looked adoringly into the queen's eyes. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Regina smiled sleepily and reached up to run her hand down Emma's arm. "You're not so bad, yourself, Captain," she said seductively.

Emma sighed out as her heart swelled. She traced a thumb across Regina's lower lip as she felt Regina grip around her elbow. Emma leaned down and gently pressed her lips against the queen's. It seems like eons since she had felt those soft lips last, and Emma felt her eyebrows furrow as a sigh left her lungs. Her hand reached out and tangled into brown locks, head tilting slightly to deepen the kiss.

Regina felt her body sing as finally Emma's tongue danced into her mouth. Regina opened gladly to accept the soft tongue into her mouth, reaching back with her own eagerly. Regina's hands started wandering all over the blonde above her, clutching at the fabric of her cotton shift. Regina moaned as a firm brush of Emma's tongue ignited the fire in her core.

Emma exploded with arousal as their kiss became even more passionate, and she leaned over, rolling herself half on top of the queen. When she felt Regina pulling her closer, Emma groaned into the queen's mouth. Emma dragged her leg upward slightly, gently meeting the apex of Regina's legs.

Regina let go of Emma's lips as she felt pressure at her core, dipping her head back into the pillow and gasping. She listed her hips forward, causing Emma to gasp into her ear as well. Regina picked her head up and gripped the hair at the back of the captain's neck, locking onto the green orbs.

They searched each others eyes desperately. They were both breathing heavily, fingers gripping tightly where ever they had laid. Regina saw in those sea green eyes everything that she was looking for. She saw all the lust, desire, adoration, appreciation, protectiveness and dare she say it, love that she had been looking for for her whole life.

Regina let out a silent chuckle as she smiled up into the eyes of the woman that had changed her life. This woman that swooped in and didn't bow to a queen. She didn't give trust and loyalty without it being first earned. She cussed and called names and pushed and demanded answers. And for some reason, Queen Regina bowed to her. She fought to earn the trust and loyalty of this remarkable woman that Regina knew was worth risking everything for.

Emma saw the flurry of thoughts and emotions run the gambit through Regina's eyes, and she knew her heart no longer belonged to her. And for the first time in her life, she was completely comfortable to have her life in someone else's hands. She pledged her life as the protector of others, never allowing someone else to have power over her. Until now. This woman could make or break her, but Emma trusted the queen completely with her heart.

With a slight whimper, Emma dove down, trying to drown herself in Regina's kiss. Tongues wrestled hungrily, hands wandered desperately trying to gain purchase in their sea of desire. Both women had stirred their arousal into a flurry, and desperately needed the touch of the other woman.

Regina's eyes were clamped shut, lips swollen as Emma trailed kisses down her neck, moaning in pleasure when a furious knock came to the door. Though flinching in surprise, neither woman moved to stop what they were doing.

Emma left Regina's neck and returned to moist lips when the knock came again, louder and longer lived than before.

"Go away!" Regina yelled, hands never leaving Emma's soft skin.

Through the door came the demanding voice of Robin. "Urgent news from the White Kingdom, your grace!"

Both women froze, knowing this had to be addressed. Their passionate union would have to wait, and both groaned in frustration. Emma gave Regina one more passionate kiss before shaking her head and groaning again as she exited the bed.

Regina propped herself up on her elbows and glared at the closed door as Emma pulled on a robe. "Alright, come in!" She yelled angrily.

Robin rushed in followed by another man Emma didn't know. Robin sheepishly looked from Emma to a clearly disheveled queen still in the bed. He cleared his throat before addressing the queen. "Your highness, a scout has returned with news," he motioned to the man behind him who stepped forward and bowed.

"Your grace, I have news," he said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "So I've heard. Spit it out, man!"

The man blushed before continuing. "Yes, highness. Word is spreading over the White Kingdom of Leopold's death. They are saying you murdered him in his sleep with the help of Captain Swan."

Regina sighed and saw Emma drop her arms out of the corner of her eye. "Of course they are."

"They say you tried to kill Queen Snow but were thwarted. They have declared war on the Black Kingdom. After King Leopold's funeral in two days time they will ride to the Black Castle...and raze it to the ground. And execute both you and the captain in the town square."

Everyone was silent. Robin spoke up first. "You're guard has taken a hit, but we still have good soldiers ready to fight for you, my queen. Let them come. We will crush their army like bugs."

Regina got up out of the bed and paced a bit. "Last I knew, Snow had three times the amount of men that we have. She's always been more militant than us, we focused more on keeping our people fed than arming them." She looked over to see Emma deep in thought.

"It doesn't matter," Robin insisted. "You're people are loyal to you. I'm sure many of them would be willing to take up arms in your defense."

Regina put her hands on her hips in thought. She looked over to see a troubled look on Emma's face. "Swan? You know those forces better than any of us. Any suggestions?"

Emma bit her bottom lip, reluctant to speak. "I do. But you're not going to like it."

"Well, you've never pulled any punches with telling me like it is, why start now," Regina snarked.

Emma took a deep breath. "Robin is right. She has at least twice as many men as you. However, things are so bad in the White Kingdom, they aren't nearly as loyal as your men are." She saw she had everyone's attention and continued. "When I was walking around the kingdom, doing some, suggested reconnaissance," she paused to hitch a smile at Regina, "it's clear that her royal guard are extremely loyal to Snow."

"But you just said-"

"Her royal guard is, but not the foot soldiers. When I was wandering around the barracks I heard grumblings. Snow treats her common soldiers as well as she treats her peasants. They barely get paid enough to support their families, and are forced to train impossible hours under terrible conditions. They are overworked and under appreciated. They resent the village raids and punishment of peasants they are forced to enact. Given the proper motivation and courage, I think they would turn on her and help us."

Regina didn't like where this was going. "And how do you propose we provide the proper motivation."

Emma looked at her and swallowed. "If they heard from someone they knew...someone they trusted...the truth, they could be convinced they're fighting for the wrong side. If they knew that things are different here, that they don't have to live under Snow's cruelty, they WOULD fight for a better life."

Robin knew that there was something going on between his Queen and the captain, and watched as the queen realized what she was proposing. She wasn't happy, but Robing knew this plan was their best bet.

Emma looked at Regina and tightened her jaw. "I'm the only one who has a chance at convincing them."

Regina shook her head and balled her hands into fists. "If you go back there they will hang you. Absolutely not."

Emma softened her eyes. "Your highness, you know this is the only way. I'm the only one who can pull this off. They know me. They'll listen."

"Or they'll turn you over to Snow as fast as you can blink."

"That's a risk I'll have to take. You know this is the only way. Please, highness, I can do this. You have to trust me," Emma begged.

For a moment Regina forgot they weren't the only ones in the room. "Of course I trust you, it's just that I can't let you-" Regina was cut off by Emma clearing her throat, glancing at Robin. Regina regained her composure and continued. "There's no way you can infiltrate the White Kingdom without being spotted. Even you can't fight your way through the entire White Army."

"I'm not going to have to. I know that kingdom like the back of my hand. I know exactly how to get to the barracks without being seen," Emma reassured.

Regina was beside herself. She knew this was something she had to let Emma do. But it was so dangerous, she couldn't risk losing Emma. Not now. Not ever. "No. I won't allow it."

Emma sighed and looked at Robin. "Will you give is a moment, Captain?"

Robin nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Emma walked over and took Regina in her arms who melted into the embrace. "I can't let you go!"

Emma held tightly to the back of Regina's neck. "You have to. If it was anyone else you would have agreed to it by now."

Regina squeezed tighter. "You're not anybody else."

Emma pulled back to look Regina in the eyes. "You know this is the only chance we have. You have always done your best to do what was in the best interest of your Kingdom. This is no different. I promise I will return to you," Emma pleaded. "I've just found you, I'm not leaving you now."

Regina sighed out a sob as she took Emma's face in her hands, tears starting to fall. "Do you promise? You promise me you'll come back to me?"

Emma smiled and brushed the tears away. "I promise. I will return to you. I pledge my allegiance and my life to you. I won't let you down."

Regina pulled Emma in for a desperate kiss, begging for this not to be the last they ever shared.

Emma pulled back and gave Regina a reassuring smile, kissing her on the knuckles. Emma took a deep breath and opened the door, Robin waiting patiently in the doorway.

Emma nodded to Robin. "Lets do it. Get a horse ready for me. I leave in an hour."

XXXXXXXXX

Emma stood in front of the castle gate, tying the rest of her gear into the saddle bags. Robin stood solemnly holding the reins until Emma turned to him, her task completed. Robin sighed out and reached his arm out, smiling when Emma gripped onto his forearm. "I know I gave you a hard time, Swan, but you're good people. And by far the greatest fighter I've ever known. I wish you safe travels. I hope to see you again."

Emma smiled and gripped his shoulder with her other hand. When she saw Robin's attention behind her she let go and turned, Regina approaching in a long cloak. She swallowed thickly and turned to face her.

Regina looked sadly into Emma's eyes, fear churning in her stomach like poison. They looked at each other expectantly, Regina's guard standing with Robin not too far away. She cleared her throat and tossed the cloak over her shoulders, revealing Regina in her royal armor, glowing gold even in the cloudy light of the morning. Emma gasped a bit, causing Regina to crack a smile. Regina drew her sword. "Emma Swan, kneel."

Emma's heart jumped into her throat, eyes locking on the queen's as she slowly dropped to her knees, shoulders back.

Regina swallowed and steeled her nerve. She held her sword with two hands out in front of her. "Emma Swan. Do you pledge fealty to the Black Kingdom, and to me, Queen Regina of The Black Castle...do you offer your life up in service, loyalty and protection... against all enemies...to lay down your life for the honor and defense of your charge...from now until death takes you, or I release you from your vow?"

Emma's eyes shined as the moment she had secretly dreamed about since the first day she met Regina was realized. "I pledge my life to Kingdom Black, and to you...Queen Regina of the Black Castle, and vow to defend the crown and kingdom at all costs, until the day I die."

Regina sighed silently at this, tapping her sword on first one of Emma's shoulders, then the other. "Then I dub thee, Emma Swan, sworn protector of the crown, esteemed soldier in the Queen's Royal Guard of the Black Castle. Arise, Swan, and begin your service to the crown." As Emma stood proudly, Regina's voice broke, even as the volume dropped. "May your service be long and honorable."

Before she let the tears start falling, Emma stepped forward, grabbing one of Regina's hands. She bent down and kissed the royal ring on her delicate finger, carefully sliding her lips off the ring to let her lips touch the soft fingers of the queen. She swiftly let go, glancing one last time at her love. Emma turned quickly and swung up on her horse, clicking him forward and out the of castle, away from Regina.

Regina begged in her mind for Emma to glance back one more time, her heart breaking into a million pieces. She knew there was a great possibility that she would never see Emma again. Regina's wish was answered as just before Emma rounded the corner toward the White Kingdom, she looked back and met Regina's eyes. They smiled at each other one more time; the calm before the terrible storm that was sure to come.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma ditched her horse as she got to the outskirts of the White Kingdom. It would take her a bit longer to reach the castle, but she could stay off the roads this way. She reached the edge of the castle courtyard on the second day, hours before King Leopold's funeral was to begin. She wore her White castle uniform, head helmeted so that she wouldn't be spotted. Emma staked out the grounds and the guards, knowing the funeral would provide her the best opportunity to slip in unnoticed.

/XXXXXXX

Emma was right, as the funeral began, the courtyard was nearly empty, allowing Emma a clear shot to the barracks unmolested. She slipped in, seeing close up how badly Snow's men truly lived. It stunk of rotten meat and sweat, broken cots and old bandages scattered about.

Emma walked into the heart of the barracks where most of the men were gathered fixing their damaged armor and eating table scraps. She walked into their midst and noticed one or two that she recognized. One in particular...What was his name? Paul-no. Percy-uh uh. Perdicus? Wrong genre. Phillip! Yes, that was it. Phillip. Emma stood in front of Phillip and took a deep breath before pulling her helmet off, letting her long blonde locks fall across her shoulders.

Phillip and the men around him gasped and drew their swords, immediately recognizing their former Captain of the Guard, traitor. He stood up, at full attention. "Captain! Just what the hell do you think you're doing in here, traitor?!"

Emma put her hands up, allowing some of the men to strip her of her sword and dagger. "I come here in peace," Emma insisted.

Phillip laughed, and the men around him did as well as they surrounded her. "Peace? Peace?! You say peace after killing the Queen's father and helping the murderer to escape? Attempting to kill the very person you swore to protect?!"

"You know that's not true. Those are lies spread by Snow White. She had her assassin kill Leopold, and almost killed the queen as well. She wants to control the Black Kingdom and run IT to the ground as well. I kept a blind eye to what was really going on in this castle until recently. But you- all of you know the truth!"

Phillip scoffed as she pressed his blade into Emma's throat. "What truth is that, dear Captain? That I shall receive 500 gold coins for turning you in?!"

Emma offered a half smile. "That...but also, that you all know what took me so long to figure out. That Snow is not who she pretends to be. She is an oppressive leader who lets her people, including her soldiers...those who have pledged to die for her...live in squalor." Emma allowed herself for once in her life to be emotional in front of the men she fought along side. She saw Phillip cock his head in curiosity. "I have seen first hand how things are in the Black Kingdom. All the things Snow has told you about Queen Regina...they're wrong."

Phillip laughed. "Wrong!? You truly are brainwashed, aren't you?"

Emma shook her head. "I lived in that kingdom for three months. THREE MONTHS! I saw EVERYTHING! It is NOTHING like she has told us." Emma whispered the next word. "Nothing!"

Phillip loosed the sword at Emma's throat, causing the other men to relax slightly. Clearly, Phillip was their leader. Emma had chosen wisely. "What are you talking about?"

Emma sensed the sincerity, the pleading for any reason to let his loyalty to a rusty, bloody throne be forfeited. "Everything she said...all the things she said Regina did was untrue. In fact, it's all things she did herself." She breathed heavy while the men waited for more explanations. "I saw...their lands. They're thriving. The people are making money off their lands, enough to feed their family and their animals without problem. The queen is fair. She offers them to make their debts in payments instead of throwing them into debtors prison where they are no good. She gives orphans a chance by giving them valuable skills that will help them to be contributing citizens in the future. She doesn't hang them in the city square like Snow." Emma watched as the men peered at each other, weapons falling even further lower. "She treats her people well, and her soldiers with the same dedication they have pledged to her." The men cocked their heads. "With fairness, good pay, respect, and compassion." They shook their heads in disbelief. "It's true. I have seen it first hand for myself."

Phillip dropped his sword completely. "Then why have you returned here..knowing you could die for treason?"

Emma sighed, finally feeling comfortable enough to drop her arms to her sides. "For her. For Queen Regina." The men looked at each other. "Tomorrow Snow is going to send all of you to kill her for a crime she didn't commit. To take over a kingdom she has long lusted after, and killed her own father to obtain."

The men mumbled a bit but still held Emma in their sights. Emma looked across the room, meeting as many eyes as she could. "You all have experienced how Queen Snow keeps her people. Weak...vulnerable. In the Black Kingdom people are treated with respect. Given a chance to survive. Not like here. If you switch sides, help me defeat Snow's army, I can guarantee your lives will be exponentially better."

Phillip furrowed his eyebrows. "What's...exponentially mean!?"

Emma shook her head, laughing to herself. "It means you won't be hungry. None of your family will be hungry. You won't live in filth. Life will be better."

Phillip cocked his head and looked at his men, searching for answers in each others eyes. They held none. His sword returned to Emma's throat. "Why should we believe you, traitor?"

Emma sighed and looked Phillip straight in the eye. "I spent a leisurely afternoon with Queen Regina and a young boy named Henry. She told young Henry a Fairytale. In the Fairytale, a princess fell victim to a villainous sorceress who cursed her with a sleeping spell. Her true love, her Prince, came and woke her with true love's kiss, and killed a dragon with a sword through the heart."

Phillip looked at her in confusion.

Emma smiled. "The Prince's name in the story was Phillip." She saw immediately how Phillip retreated.

He, just like all the men there, never had any hope of becoming anything more than hired meat. It was just a story. But to hear his name being used as a hero...as a prince...somehow it brought him hope. He furrowed his eyebrows and swallowed.

Emma breathed out in relief. "Now, I have a plan. A plan to stop Snow and help the Black Castle achieve victory. If you help me, the Queen has promised you immunity when the war is over. She will welcome you into her army with no questions asked, and the government will help assure that each and every one of you will get the help you need."

"What kind of help?" A voice came from the back.

"Anything. Medicines for sick children. Jobs for wives and older children. Repair work on equipment or homes. Even loans from the crown if need be. You will be taken care of. The Queen has sworn it." She saw the men contemplating and waited patiently. "What do you say?"

XXXXXXXXX

Regina tried to keep herself busy in order to keep her mind off Emma. She made arrangements to have anyone living in the castle relocated elsewhere so they would be safe when the White army arrived. She arranged for a makeshift infirmary to be set up to house the many wounded there were sure to be. She held war councils with Robin to work out their best plans for defense against a far superior army. They had no way to know if Emma's plan had worked. They had no idea if Emma was even still alive. This unknown caused a burning in Regina's heart that caused her agony every second as the days ticked by. She hardly slept, visions of Emma hanging outside the White Castle invading her dreams. She wept into her pillow at the unknown, the imagined, the emptiness. The approach of Snow's army was eminent, and Regina would know of Emma's and her own fate very soon.

XXXXXXXXX

Regina stood in the highest pulpit that laid outside her chambers. Regina was not a warrior, since she was married to Leopold, the tradition of royals fighting along with the men would have fallen to him, not Regina. So she stood watch over the battlefield from the relative safety of the pulpit. However, if defense of the castle fell, it would only be a matter of time until she was swinging in the gallows below.

The fear throughout the castle was thick, men scurrying about to get into positions as they could hear Snow's army marching closer. Archers were posted all along the castle wall, waiting as the large army inched closer. The bulk of Regina's army waited just inside the gate. Robin had ensured that no one was put in harms way until they had a clear view of whether or not Emma's plan had worked, and just where exactly she was.

The army marched forward and Regina swallowed thickly. There was no way she could see Emma from that height, she was just too far away. She did see four separate battalions approaching, all in a straight line, stretching out horizontally across the front of the castle. She saw ladders, several catapults, and thousands of men. To the front of the second battalion from the left, Regina could see the royal guard where James sat proudly on his horse, ready to lead the charge to battle. At the very rear of the same battalion was a carriage surrounded by guards that no doubt contained Snow White. She surely didn't want to miss Regina's hanging.

A few hundred feet from the castle walls, the battalions halted and a deafening silence rang out. Robin searched the field vigorously, begging for any sign from Emma that she had been successful. Each battalion had a bannerman, waving the crest of the White Kingdom. Robin searched and searched, but could see no sign of Emma. His heart sunk. They were truly doomed.

August sat on his horse next to King James, smile on his face. "They're quivering behind their own gate," he scoffed. He looked over at King James. "Shall we, your highness?"

James nodded. "Send in the first unit."

August nodded and turned to his left. "First battalion, advance!" August looked over as not a single man moved. "I said first battalion advance!" He repeated louder.

Robin noticed the occurrence and squinted, trying to see and hear exactly what was happening. He heard a familiar voice ring out.

"About face!"

August's jaw dropped as the first battalion turned on their heels and faced his line. He recognized the voice as one Emma Swan. He gritted his teeth as the White banner was dropped, replaced in the air with the black insignia of the Black Kingdom. Suddenly in the front line he saw as Emma removed her helmet and grinned at him.

August seethed with hatred. "Swan!" He heard the men around him fidgeting and murmuring. He saw as Emma pulled a black sash over her shoulder and draw her sword. The men in the entire first battalion also pulled sashes around their armor, and August raged.

Robin shouted with triumph. "Yes! Yes, it's Swan! She did it!" Robin's attention was drawn to the battalion on the other side of the field. They had also made an about face, turned toward the remaining two White Kingdom units.

Phillip ordered his troops to about face, each man pulling a black sash around their armor. They now had the two remaining units surrounded, and Phillip took a deep breath as his bannerman raised the black flag in the air.

Regina smiled down at Emma, but then realized she was right in the thick of battle that was about to break out.

Robin shouted across to the archers who were ready to loose their arrows. "Look for black sashes! Don't fire at any man wearing a black sash! They're on our side! Pass the message down!" He looked down at the men waiting behind the gate and barked out the same orders. Emma stared at August who had now noticed that another battalion had defected. He gritted his teeth and let out a bone chilling scream.

Emma raised her sword and smiled. "First battalion!" The men behind Emma drew their swords. "Attack!"

Emma's line pushed forward, and like a chain reaction the battle began. Phillip's line advanced opposite Emma's, and seconds later Robin opened the gate, Black soldiers pouring out into the field. Snow's men were surrounded on three sides, and they were now vastly outnumbered.

Regina's heart was in her throat as the clashing of swords and cries of battle rang out and met her ears in a deafening jumble. She stared down in horror as the reality of war raged outside her doorstep. And what was worse, she had lost sight of Emma.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a shorter chapter than normal, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. Here's a bit of satisfaction for you...your patience will be rewarded!**

Emma lost August almost immediately with the rush of men in both directions. She had put her helmet back on in the chaos, and battled fiercely in Regina's honor. Every clang of swords, every hit and shed of blood was for her love's honor.

Regina watched as her forces, old and new, laid waste to Snow's depleted army. She felt hope force it's way into her heart, but she still had no idea what had happened to Emma. Her eyes scanned frantically across the field, but with the helmets, it was impossible for Regina to spot her in the swarm of soldiers. She gripped her stomach as she continued to watch in panic.

As Emma fought her way through the sea of enemies, she finally caught sight of August. He had engaged Robin. Emma kept fighting off soldiers, trying desperately to get to August. As she approached August and Robin, she looked over and saw King James, slain. Emma looked up and saw a fire in August's eyes that made him extremely dangerous. Emma knew August well, and knew that King James was his best friend. If Robin was responsible for killing the King, he was about to face August's wrath.

Emma was taken by surprise from the side, shoved to the ground violently. She rolled out of the way of a violent downswing of a long sword. She tumbled to her feet as her helmet went flying. She gripped her sword and met her attacker's next blow, knocking his sword to the side. He grinned at her with black rotting teeth, and Emma had to shake her head. She waited for him to make the next move, which he did with a sloppy swipe to her gut. She easily deflected and spun, catching him squarely in the gut with her dagger. He spat blood and fell to the ground, Emma refocusing on August.

When Emma found August, he swung forward, thrusting his sword through Robin's chest, Robin coughing blood and falling backward as August pulled his sword out. She knew she screamed his name. She didn't mean to. But she knew she had as August turned to her and grinned.

Emma passed into a new threshold. Never before had she felt this amount of emotion on a battle. Her rage built like a teapot until it emerged out of her throat like a volcanic eruption. She surged forward, engaging August in an epic battle of emotions.

He had the advantage on her physically, but just like everyone else she had the speed. He barely missed a swipe at her head, leaving a bleeding slice down her cheek. This only enraged her more, clocking him in the throat with her forearm, sending him to his knees. Emma couldn't help but flash back to when she had done the same to Robin. Robin, who was now dead. Emma growled and kicked August in the face, sending him tumbling to the Earth. Emma was on top of him in an instance, blade forced to his throat. Emma stilled, catching her breath, wondering why she hadn't killed him already. August was shocked and out of breath, but started laughing.

Emma was pissed. "What the FUCK are you laughing at?! You're beat, August! We've just kicked your ass! The Black Kingdom has defeated your precious Snow White!"

August laughed again, causing Emma to sit further down on his jugular, causing him to cough. "That may be. But you're out of royals, I'm afraid."

Emma shook her head in confusion. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Your precious Queen Regina. She's fucking dead, Swan!" He laughed again. "Dead!"

Emma felt her heart drop. "What the fuck are you talking about, August?! Your men didn't even breach the castle gate!"

August laughed even more boisterously, looking at Emma like the cat that caught the canary. "We didn't need to."

Emma froze. She thought back, a flashback entering her mind of her in Regina's quarters in the White Castle. She remembered knocking out Snow's assassin, Sydney. And she also remembered not fucking killing him.

OH FUCK.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma streaked through the battlefield that was all but won. She trudged into the castle gate and up the stairs toward Regina's quarters. Only one thought kept going through her mind: "Get to her. Get to her. Get to her."

The stairs seemed never ending. Her armor seemed thirty pounds heavier. She seemed to move in slow motion. She took the spiraled stairs upward until she finally reached Regina's door. Her guards still stood watch, startled by Emma's appearance.

"Out of the way!" Emma heard herself say, the men moving aside for her to push the door open. The door flung open heavily, Emma surging desperately into the room. She didn't see anything. No one was there. She flew to the bed and saw no one. Emma heard a squeal off to her right and remembered the royal bath chamber. She ran toward the room and gritted her teeth.

As Emma entered the bath room, she saw the back of whom she knew was Sydney, holding who she knew was Regina, under the water. The water was thrashing violently as Regina fought to breathe. Emma didn't even have time to think. She reached into her belt and grabbed her dagger. In less than two seconds the dagger was buried into Sydney's back, and Regina came gasping to the surface. Emma processed as Sydney's body bobbed lifelessly as Regina wiped water and fear from her face.

Without another second, Emma had flown somehow into the bath, splashing her way into Regina's arms. They were breathless, desperate, unbelieving as they pulled at each other thankfully. Emma pulled Regina's mouth to hers desperately, thankful that they had this moment together again at all. She had been so close...SO CLOSE to losing Regina, Emma's eyes brimmed with tears at the mere thought. They cried into each others mouths and faces, clinging to each other in the warm bath water like their lives depended on it.

Finally they settled into a right embrace, Emma with her hand behind Regina's head. "We did it," she said, still out of breath. "We won. We did it. You're safe now. You're safe," Emma continued, out of breath as she clung tightly.

Regina sobbed as Emma held her, so thankful that their story had yet to end. She knew her life would never be the same, and that many lives had been lost on this day. But somehow, by some miracle, Regina's happy ending had been preserved.


	12. Chapter 12

Emma helped Regina out of the water which had become thick with Sydney's blood. She grabbed a thick robe and threw it over the queen, calling for the guards. They rushed into the room, looking on in shock.

"Your highness! How did-we've been here the whole time!" One of the guards gasped. They were clearly devastated, so dedicated to the queen they loved.

"He's an assassin. He must have climbed through the window," Emma exclaimed as she held Regina close. "Go get her handmaiden, and get him out of here," she motioned toward the bath.

Emma sat next to Regina on the bed, running her hands up and down her arms trying to warm her. Regina reached up and pulled Emma's face in, kissing her eagerly even though the guards were in the next room. She looked up at Emma and gripped the hair at the back of her neck. "You're alive," she gasped. "I was so worried!"

Emma chuckled as she plucked a strand of plastered hair off Regina's face. "I could say the same thing."

Regina shook her head. "You saved both my kingdom and my life in the same day. And you kept your promise."

Emma smiled as she squeezed Regina's shoulders. "Told ya," she laughed. She pulled Regina back into her embrace, feeling as if she could never let go.

Regina let herself be rocked in her savior's arms, never having been more happy in her life. She pulled back as her men exited the bath, carrying the body of her would be assassin. Regina wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled. "As much as I would love to stay right here, I think I have some queening to do. We did just win a battle, after all. I need to find out the fate of my dear step daughter."

Emma sighed and finally felt how sopping wet Regina was. "You get changed. I'll go sort things out." Emma realized she needed to let Regina know about Robin. "Your highness," she met Regina's eyes, and immediately Regina knew she had bad news. "I don't know off hand about casualties. But I do know...Robin..." When Regina raised her eyebrows, Emma shook her head sadly.

Regina sighed out heavily and put her head in her hands. "Damn it," she cried. Robin was a thick headed fool, but he had served Regina well for many years. Regina let herself grieve for a moment until she sucked in her breath and composed herself again. She looked at Emma and nodded. "Thank you. I'll be down shortly." As if on cue Regina's handmaiden came in and rushed to her side. Emma left the queen with her servant and went down to try and find Will.

XXXXXXXX

Regina had composed herself with the help of her handmaiden and waited patiently in the throne room with several guards surrounding her. The doors at the far end of the hall busted open, and in came the rest of her royal guard escorting several prisoners. Emma and several other guards dragged chained soldiers in, and trailing behind them was Will holding onto a disheveled, ticked off Snow White.

Emma pushed August roughly to his knees in front of Regina and scowled at him. Emma looked up and bowed to Regina. "Highness. We have several hundred soldiers rounded up in the field. They have surrendered and beg for your mercy. These soldiers here," Emma kicked August in the back, and with hands bound behind him, he had no choice but to fall forward onto his face. "Refuse, saying they would rather die than betray Queen Snow."

"Is that so?" Regina looked at the dozen or so soldiers, most of which were clearly part of Snow's Royal Guard. "Stand him up," Regina told Emma as she got up from the throne and walked forward.

Emma grabbed August and pulled him to his feet. He glared at the queen and gritted his teeth. "Is what she says true? You would all rather die than live under my rule?" Regina looked around at the men who said nothing, heads held high. She looked back at August but addressed all the men. "Your options are simple. I will have my correspondents escort you around my kingdom, showing you what it would be like to live under my rule. They will answer any and all questions you have honestly. If after this tour you see the truth about what kind of ruler I am and wish to switch your allegiance, you may do so with no questions asked. If not, you will hang. Or, you can hang now. The choice is yours." She took a step closer to August and raised an eyebrow."Well?"

With all the venom he could muster, August roared into the queen's face. "Rot in hell, you bitch!"

Before anyone could know what was happening, Regina reached to her belt and whipped out a dagger, plunging it into the man's heart. The entire room froze as August stood there, shock and pain on his face. She stepped into his space. "I'll take that as a no," she spat and pulled the dagger out.

With a sputter August fell to the ground with an echoing thud. Emma staggered backwards slightly, eyes open in shock as she looked from the bloody dagger in Regina's hand to the dead man on the floor. Emma couldn't believe what she had just seen. It wasn't like August's death bothered her, she had not too long ago been trying to kill him herself. But she had never seen anything like this from the queen. Emma realized Regina had given him every option to live, to see that her kingdom was worth living for, but he simply refused. Emma understood that mercy and kindness could only be taken so far, especially when you have a kingdom to rule. Regina just showed that although she would give mercy to those who asked for it, she would also not allow her kingdom or her reign to be put in jeopardy. Regina had just demonstrated how truly strong of a woman she is. Emma looked up and saw Regina wiping the blood off her dagger with a silk cloth.

Emma met Regina's eyes which were focused and dark, but almost smoldering. She felt an electricity spark and explode through her body like wildfire. She had never been so turned on in her life. Emma smothered a smile and shifted as she shrugged her shoulders.

Regina saw the desire in Emma's eyes and had to clear her throat. She looked at the remaining soldiers who looked terrified. "How about the rest of you? Taking me up on my offer?"

Every single man nodded furiously and muttered "yes highness" under their breaths.

Regina smiled. "Good. Take them away."

The men were dragged off, but Emma went and stood behind Regina as Will brought a struggling Snow forward. "Unhand me you SWINE!" Snow spat as Will had no problem manhandling her.

Regina smiled and crossed her arms as she took in the sight of the fallen queen. "Well, well. Looks like somebody's gone and lost their army and their kingdom in one foul swoop."

Snow growled and kept struggling against her captor. She looked over at Emma and shook her head. "You...traitor! I gave you EVERYTHING! And this is how you repay me?!"

"You gave me nothing! Nothing but lies and a misplaced loyalty," Emma replied.

"I should have killed you the first day you stepped into my castle," Snow growled.

Emma nodded and scoffed. "I never should have believed a goddam thing that came out of your poisonous mouth."

Snow looked back to Regina. "What are you gonna do, HIGHNESS?! Kill me?! Well then get on with it."

Regina laughed maniacally. "Kill you? Why, I think that would be letting you off easy, don't you think?" Snow finally showed some fear. "No, my dear step daughter, I'm not going to kill you. You see, I have a punishment much more fitting for you. For years you have spread lies, under minding my rule, playing Leopold against me, making my life a living hell. I think it's time I returned the favor. Don't you?"

Snow was visibly shaking now. Emma looked on with pride. Regina was a wonderful queen, and now Emma got to see her flex her muscles. This Regina was extremely hot.

Regina's face went from mocking to complete venom. "Take her to the dungeon." Will pulled Snow violently and turned to go, but was stopped by the queen's voice. "Oh, and Will? Not my dungeon. Throw her in her own."

Will smirked and nodded, pulling a screaming Snow White out of the throne room. Emma smiled, knowing that as horrible as Snow ran her entire kingdom, the dungeon was a complete nightmare. She also knew Snow's people would tear her limb from limb. No doubt Regina knew this. She couldn't think of a better punishment.

Regina called to her castle monitor and he scurried up and knelt in front of her. "The men who surrendered in the field...tend to the wounded and make sure they are all fed. Set up our military tents for them to rest in for the night. Tomorrow they can return to their homes. Then start arranging a feast for my army, including those who defected from the White Kingdom. Later I will come down and address them all."

"Yes, highness," he said before bustling out of the throne room.

Emma looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye, who caught her and did a double take. She knew that look. It was a look of unadulterated lust and desire. Suddenly Regina felt flushed and her eyelashes flittered. She looked around to see her and Emma were now alone in the throne room except for her guards. She turned to face Emma and smiled seductively. "There are a few hours until the feast will be ready," she said as she looked the blonde up and down. "I suggest you get yourself cleaned up." She went to walk by Emma but stopped right next to her and whispered so only she could hear. "It seems I'll be unable to use my private bath as someone happened to die in it today." She smiled as Emma laughed. "I may need to take over the public bath house so I can have some privacy." She watched as Emma swallowed thickly. She leaned in, her breath whispering off Emma's ear. "I'll tell the guards you're the only one allowed in." With one more smile, she sauntered past Emma and out of the throne room, grinning with satisfaction. Emma felt her knees buckle a little, and felt the fierce blush pass over her entire body. She breathed out heavily and shook her head. She smiled and headed to her chambers hurriedly, never so excited to take a bath in her life.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter rated M for the very reason you've stuck with this story for so long. I hope it's worth it, and there is lots of story to come, so stay tuned. Thanks for your support!**

Emma rushed to make sure she was in the bath before Regina was. She had unwittingly bared her naked body to Regina the last time they met in the bath, and although Regina returned the favor, Emma wanted to see the queen undress before she disappeared beneath the silky water.

She had barely sunk into the water herself before the queen entered in her long white robe. Her breath caught at the utterly gorgeous, seductive smile on the queen's face shined down on her like the sun itself.

Emma felt her mouth go dry as Regina pranced into the room and posed at the edge of the bath. Without leaving Emma's eyes, Regina let the robe fall slowly off her shoulders, allowing it to slink down her body slowly. Emma almost moaned out loud as her body convulsed at just looking at the queen's gorgeous body. Her core tweaked and throbbed as Regina slowly stepped down the stairs and into the bath. Regina dipped further and further into the water until her eyes sat just above the surface. Her face contorted unseen beneath the water, and Emma knew she was grinning.

Regina sunk under the water and tilted her head back, allowing the warm water to soak her head, blowing gently out of her nose as she resurfaced. She quickly found Emma's eyes again and smirked. The blonde's mouth was half open and her eyes dark with desire.

When Regina resurfaced, Emma watched in what was slow motion, Regina slicking her hair back, water rolling oh so slowly down her face, past her neck and between her hidden breasts before re-entering the bath. Her heart beat impossibly fast as she saw the queen slowly moving toward her in the water. Regina paused inches from Emma's face, examining the blonde's face.

Regina was leaning forward under the water so that their bodies had yet to touch. She studied Emma's face and knew that this was their moment. Regina leaned in toward Emma's parted mouth and held her mouth against her's, not kissing, barely touching, just breathing the same air.

Emma's body was at full attention, and when Regina left her mouth dangling over hers, she knew the queen was daring her not to kiss her. Emma let out a sigh, trying desperately not to lose this battle of wills. She fully intended for the queen to relent first. Instead of succumbing to the kiss, she reached through the water, finding Regina's arm. She gently pulled forward so Regina's body was gliding through the water toward her, their mouths still resting against each other. She used the buoyancy of the water to glide Regina's body onto her seated lap, placing her hands on Regina's sides to guide her onto her lap, Regina's legs straddling her.

Regina was taken by surprise when Emma pulled her on top of her, and suddenly her semblance of control was gone, resting now in the hands of the captain. She had no choice but to squeak out a gasp into Emma's mouth as she felt the naked legs of Emma underneath her. Her body flamed with desire and she felt all control being sucked out of her.

Emma knew she had the queen right where she wanted her as she slid her hands up her sleek back. She knew there was one last thing she could do to get the queen to succumb.

If Regina wasn't already about to explode with desire, what Emma did next sent her hurdling over the line and she nearly came without so much as a touch.

Emma tightened her grip on the queen's hips and whispered against her lips. "Regina!"

Regina collapsed onto the blonde, crushing their lips together as she moaned deeply. This was the first time the captain had used her first name and not 'your highness' or 'your grace'. The sound of it rolling off Emma's tongue was like a siren calling to her on the sea, and Regina was helpless to resist. She flung her arms around Emma's body and let their tongues duel forcefully, continuing to let out soft moans and cries. She pulled out of the kiss and tilted her head to allow Emma to trail kissed down her wet neck, lapping up the moisture there. "Emma!" She gasped, listing her hips forward slightly. She felt one of Emma's hands come around and gently massage her breast, Regina feeling her nipples perk to further attention under her touch.

Emma moaned as she felt Regina's taut nipple in her palm, and pulled Regina closer with her other hand. She felt Regina pull her face back up for a sweltering kiss, both women moaning with pleasure. Emma couldn't wait any longer. She let her hand slink down Regina's stomach, reveling how the brunette listed her hips forward again, causing the water to wave against the side of the tub. She moved her hand down and let it rest just outside Regina's opening.

When Emma paused, Regina took both hands and cupped Emma's face, gasping as she listed forward again. She made eye contact as she forced back a moan. When Emma saw the desire in Regina's eyes, there was no stopping her. She made sure to keep their eyes locked as Emma gently circled Regina's opening, pressing firmer as she passed Regina's clit. She smiled as Regina cried out and thrust her hips, biting her bottom lip.

Regina regained her grip on Emma's face and looked intensely at her. "Please! Emma!" She felt Emma press two fingers into her and nearly screamed with pleasure, her head flinging back as she thrust her hips forward. She continued to rock rhythmically as Emma thrust into her steadily, sighing out into Regina's ear. The weightlessness of the water coupled with Emma's perfectly timed thrusts worked magic on Regina, and she was propelled to her peak much faster than normal. Perhaps it was the months of sexual tension, or the stress of near death and battle. More than likely Regina was so enveloped into the woman that she loved, it only took a short amount of time for Regina to be at the precipice of orgasm. She gasped and cried out as she felt her core start to spasm around Emma's fingers. Her thrusts became more violent and frequent, edging closer and closer to release.

When Emma felt Regina's breathing change and her pace quicken, she smiled in ecstasy. She felt Regina's walls start to constrict and she had to cry out at the sensation. She pumped faster to meet Regina's rhythm, her own breathing quickening. When Regina cried out her release loudly into Emma's ear, she couldn't stop herself from responding with a cry of her own.

Regina felt the waves taking her over again and again, and screamed Emma's name as she went over the edge. She rode Emma's fingers and her orgasm as long as it would take her, moaning and sighing as she slowly came down from her heavenly high.

Emma laid her face against Regina's chest as the woman tried to regain her breathing. She gripped into the woman's back and stroked down, gently digging her fingernails into her flesh. Suddenly the queen removed herself from Emma's lap, and she felt herself being pulled up out of the water. She saw renewed desire in Regina's face as she pulled at her hips.

"Get up there," Regina ordered, motioning to the side of the tub. Emma complied as Regina helped her out of the water, pushing her legs apart quickly.

Emma's body fell backwards as before she knew what was happening, Regina's mouth was on her. She gasped out, hands gripping her own scalp violently. She felt Regina pushing her legs up onto the side of the tub, pushing her face further into Emma's wetness.

Emma's eyes rolled, reaching down to clasp into the wet brunette hair of the queen. "Oh, fuck!" Emma breathed out, head throwing back with closed eyes.

Regina smiled as she heard Emma cuss, knowing her ministrations were appreciated. She put her hands behind Emma's thighs as she tangled her tongue through Emma's folds. The taste of Emma was both delicious and intoxicating, and Regina moaned at the taste. She pushed her tongue fully into Emma's opening, receiving an appreciative gasp and hip thrust in return. She returned to Emma's hard clit, gently sucking and circling it with her tongue. Regina took note when Emma responded to a particular spot and focused her attention there. She moaned as Emma started to thrust her hips into Regina's face, doubling her efforts. As Emma crept closer her thrust got more violent, and Regina had to use a hand to hold her down. She moaned again as Emma cried out her name, and lifted her free hand up to Emma's core. She thrust two fingers in as Emma screamed and arched backwards, quickly clutching at Regina's fingers as she came harder than she knew possible.

Regina smiled as Emma sunk back into the water, her body slinking as if she had no bones in her body. Regina let Emma sink into her embrace, legs wrapping around the queens waist. She let the water hold Emma's weight as Regina moved backward slowly across the tub, finding her thighs hitting the underwater seat and settling into it. She clung around Emma's back, gently massaging up and down slowly as Emma came down from her orgasm. Emma sighed into Regina's neck as they settled down in the tub. Finally she pulled back and looked groggily into Regina's eyes, smiling shyly.

Regina couldn't help but bite her bottom lip as she smiled back, chuckling slightly. She sighed, caressing the side of Emma's face. "That was...amazing." She laughed.

Emma smiled for a moment, but then got serious. She took Regina's face in her hands and rubbed a thumb across Regina's mouth. "Regina," she whispered. She smiled as she saw Regina's reaction of joy at hearing her name. She rubbed her check across Regina's face briefly before looking at the brunette again. She paused and swallowed, taking a deep breath. She stared intently into her eyes. "Regina, I love you, Regina!"

Regina sobbed once at this admission, gripping Emma's wrists tightly as she felt a tear streak down her throat. She smiled up at the blonde. "I love you, Emma Swan! I will love you til the day I die!"

Emma clung fiercely to the queen's naked form, as if she was the oxygen she had severely missed for centuries. And Regina held her just as closely, as if they could press themselves close enough to become one person.

After a while they pulled each other from the bath, drying each other off with the soft towels. They fell effortlessly into Regina's bed, wrapping around each other tightly as if they would never be separated. And that's exactly how they wanted it.


	14. Chapter 14

Why 14

Regina laid on her stomach, face turned to the side. The sheet was pulled over her buttocks but one leg was stuck out in the cool air. Emma was on her side, belly up to Regina's body, caressing up and down her bare back. Emma had been lost in thought for a while after napping a bit. She wondered what was next. She remembered back to Regina's story about her mother Cora trying to kill Snow. She didn't target Leopold because his brother was next in line for the throne. Now that Leopold was dead, what did that mean for Regina? Would her crown be taken away? Would Regina next go to war with him to keep her kingdom? So many questions paraded through her mind and she was loathed to ruin the cocoon of a life they had woven for themselves for the past few hours. It was nearing time for the feast anyway, so Emma knew they would have to leave the room soon. She dared to ask. She bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to Regina's cheek, sliding her body down to lay closer to her.

"What happens next?" Emma asked.

Regina was lingering in that place between sleep and awake, the satisfying love making having taken its toll on her energy. "Hm?"

Emma continued lazily passing fingertips over the queen's back. "I said what happens next? Now that Leopold is dead. Are you going to lose your crown?"

Regina sighed and turned her body over, facing Emma as she wrapped a leg around her hips. She looked up into those curious green eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Technically now that Leopold is dead, reign of the Black Kingdom falls to his brother, Robert. And since we took down Snow, that includes control of the White Kingdom now as well."

Emma shook her head. "That's bullshit. Now that guy has three kingdoms just because he's got a dick?"

Regina was shocked at the vulgarity but was quickly reminded that Emma's crassness was one of the traits that turned Regina on. She giggled and squeezed Emma's cheeks gently. "My, such a dirty mouth on you!" She pulled Emma's face in and kissed her firmly on said dirty mouth.

Emma was still annoyed. "Well, it's true! You have done all the work and he's just gonna swoop in here and take everything you've worked so hard on?"

Regina shook her head. "I don't know. He certainly has the right to. That's the way it works in this world, I'm afraid."

"Well it's not fair," Emma spouted like a child. "You're an amazing queen. You were born for this. It shouldn't be taken away because of some archaic rule that says men are superior just because they are men."

Regina smiled at the fire that burned under that soft skin. She pecked Emma's lips again. "True. I've only met Robert once, but he seemed like a fair man. Perhaps he will just let things continue the way they are. Maybe all he'll want is the White Kingdom and leave me to continue to rule here."

"Yes, and maybe he'll take everything and leave you homeless," Emma cracked.

Regina ran her hand up Emma's arm. "You won't let that happen."

Emma had to crack a smile, noticing how Regina didn't seem to be sweating this. "Why are you not worried? You could lose everything."

"Not possible," Regina said softly. "As long as I have you, no one will ever be able to take everything from me. YOU are my everything now." She saw how Emma practically melted at these words. "Besides, there's no point in worrying about something that may or may not happen. Word by now has certainly made its way to King Robert in Kingdom Gold. I'm sure I'll be hearing from him soon enough. In the mean time, lets just enjoy your hard earned victory." She kissed Emma fully and rolled on top of her. "Unfortunately, we have a celebratory feast to prepare for."

Emma whined, trying to seduce Regina into staying. Regina laughed down at her before playfully slapping her cheek and getting out of bed. "Come on dear. Time for another bath," she said seductively, swaying her hips as she left the room.

Emma's eyebrow stood to attention, and she swung herself out of bed and after the queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The feast took place in the great hall, but the celebration spilled out into the courtyard. With both armies in attendance the place was overcrowded, but no one seemed to mind.

Regina had kicked off the feast with a speech, congratulating her forces and welcoming in those men who had defected from Snow's army. She promised them that their allegiance would be repaid with fairness and a better life. It was left up to them to either stay or go home to their families for the time being. Regina had yet to meet with her council regarding exactly how the White Kingdom would be governed, but she assured them that change would come swiftly.

Emma watched Regina with pride, seeing how truly everyone respected their queen. She thought back to how their relationship began, and Emma shook her head at her own pig headedness.

At one point Emma took Phillip by the arm and led him reluctantly up to the throne. They both bowed respectfully as Regina looked on curiously. "Your highness," Emma offered. "This is Phillip. He was pivotal in getting the White armies to defect. Without him, I doubt we would have gotten help from any of his men. He led the second battalion that flanked Snow's army. His bravery and leadership surely helped us win the day."

Regina looked on as Phillip blushed furiously, keeping his head bowed. "Well, Phillip. That's quite the recommendation. I thank you for your bravery, in both your decision to trust the good captain here and on the battlefield. I am honored to welcome you into my army."

"You are both too kind, your grace. If the things Captain Swan has told me about you are true, then I certainly will have no problem pledging my sword and my life to you, highness," Phillip gushed as he bowed again.

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma who just smiled and nodded at her. Regina noticed Phillip fidgeting, as if he wanted to ask a question. "Something on your mind?" Regina asked.

Phillip wrung his hands slightly. "The captain-told us many things about what kind of queen you are. But what sold me-She said you told a story to a young lad.." He paused, not really even sure what he was asking.

Regina raised her head up, suddenly understanding. "Yes. Sleeping Beauty. Saved by her true love, Prince Phillip," she saw Phillip's eyes light up. Regina stood up from the throne and approached him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Although Prince may be a bit out of reach, there are no limits under my rule to which a man can achieve. The lowliest peasant has the opportunity to become a wealthy merchant or a skilled healer. It's simply up to them to seize it." She smiled kindly at him before returning to her throne. She smiled as she sat. "Although, you never know. There are a few eligible princesses running around."

Emma watched as Phillip blushed, but clearly had a renewed sense of hope about him. He bashfully bowed and took his leave, thanking Emma on his way. Emma smiled at Regina and nodded, Regina simply winking back at her.

One of Regina's guards came walking briskly up to her, holding a small scroll. "Your highness," as he bowed. "We just received a raven."

Regina unrolled the small parchment and read it. Her face dropped slightly and she pursed her lips. Emma furrowed her eyebrows. Regina looked around and over to Emma, then toward her advisor, Archibald. "King Robert is leaving the Gold Kingdom tomorrow. He'll be here in three days for a council meeting."

Both Archibald and Emma frowned, and Regina simply cleared her throat. "That was fast." It was absolutely up in the air what Robert could possibly have to say to Regina, and she suddenly felt very terrified. She may very well be out of a job and a home. She looked over at Emma and sighed. At least, she thought, she'd have one thing going for her. She knew Emma would stick by her no matter what, and somehow they would be okay.

XXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, Regina put together a task force to send to the White Kingdom until this business with Robert could be dealt with. She sent some of her most trusted advisors and emissaries to just maintain a balance and order to the Kingdom until Regina could focus her full attention on the needs of Snow's dilapidated kingdom.

She spent her days making arrangements for the White Kingdom and putting her own army back in order, and her nights wrapped up in Emma Swan's arms. With Robin dead, Regina needed to appoint a new Captain of the Guard, and the council unanimously voted Emma in. Regina was of course in complete agreement, and her trust in Emma meant she had one less thing she needed to worry about.

Regina had never been more trusting and happy with someone else, and she felt like her heart no longer belonged to her, but to Emma. She let herself confide in Emma, all her worries and fears about what was to come. And Emma never failed in making her feel safe and comforted. Emma made her feel like there was nothing to stop her from being happy, and helping all the people in her charge find their own happiness.

As Regina sat on her throne, Emma to her right, she gripped tightly into wooden arm. She watched as King Robert made the long walk down the hallway, flanked by his royal guard.

Emma eyed the approaching King, noting that he was much smaller than she expected. She would be taller than he was were it not for the tall golden crown on his head. He limped forward, leaning heavily on a wooden cane. He was not an ugly man, but not attractive by any means. The only word Emma could come up with to describe him was 'imp'. She watched as Regina stood up as he approached. He bowed and took her hand, kissing the top of it. Regina in return curtsied. Never had Emma seen Regina bow to anyone. She didn't like it one bit.

"Regina, lovely as always," he hissed as he spoke, leaving Emma to picture him as a snake. "I'm so sorry to hear about my dear brother, your loving husband."

"Thank you Robert. My sympathies to you as well. He loved you dearly," Regina said formally.

Emma could sense the uneasiness exuding from Regina, and she knew the imp had picked up on it too. Emma hated him already.

"Well, I understand you have arranged a council meeting for this afternoon," King Robert looked around, eyeing Emma up and down. She forced her eyes away from him for fear of giving him a dirty look.

"Indeed. I have a chamber all set up for you if you'd like to rest. I'm sure it was a long few days journey," Regina responded.

King Robert didn't even look at Regina, just around examining the room, no doubt checking out what was soon to be his throne room. "Yes quite," finally he looked at Regina, then turned on his heel to exit the room. He called over his shoulder. "Then tonight we can talk about the fate of my new kingdoms."

Regina's heart dropped to her feet and she felt lightheaded. She looked at Emma, trying to hide her panic. Emma met her eyes, flexing her jaw muscle. It was Regina's worst nightmare. Her reign was over. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Some of you picked it out...King Robert is Rumplestiltskin. Just to give a visual for you. Since Mr Gold doesnt have a first name, I used the actor's name. He's an a*s, but I think you'll like this chapter.**

Why 15

Emma charged down the hallway toward Regina's chambers. She pushed the door open and rushed inside. She found Regina guzzling a goblet of wine and grabbing the bottle for another. She looked back to see that the door was closed. "Regina! What the hell?!"

Regina filled her goblet again and took another healthy swig. "I beg your pardon?"

Emma tried to grab the goblet out of her hand but Regina pulled it away and gave her a dirty look. Emma dropped her arm heavily and sighed as Regina took another swig. "Right, because that's exactly the best way to handle this, just get wasted."

"What so you want me to do, Emma?" Regina raged. She started pacing the room, taking another big swallow of wine.

Emma took a step forward. "Fight back!" She said it as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fight what?!" Regina begged. "He is rightfully King! There's nothing to fight! It's just the way it is!"

"Says who?!" Emma boomed, catching Regina's attention. She threw her hands up and shook her head. "Regina, you are the best queen this realm has ever seen. EVER!" She watched as Regina stilled. Emma took another step toward her. "You are the fucking queen. YOU! You're just gonna let him come in here and take it? Without so much as a fight? And why, because that's just the way it's always been?!" Emma shook her head as she continued to spit fire. "Well guess what. Things don't change unless someone makes them. Do you think it was easy for me? That I just walked into the White Castle and Snow handed me the position of Captain?!" She saw as Regina locked eyes and lowered the goblet. "I put up...with so much SHIT! I got told no, and I was challenged at every turn. But I was DETERMINED..." Her voice broke as she fought back tears. "...to never let any man hurt me ever again."

Regina heard Emma's heart felt confession and her heart broke. She knew Emma had been through something awful, and it pained her to think about it.

Emma swallowed the tears away as she had done so many times before. "So I fought. And I trained. And I learned. My whole life being told that I had no business training as a soldier because I was a woman. But I told them all to go fuck themselves. Because I knew who I was. And I wanted to use my skills for something good. I entered into the gladiator tournament in the White Kingdom. Win or die. So I won. And my prize was a place in Snow's Royal Guard." Emma finally started to let her voice drop a bit, noticing Regina's eyes trained on hers. She faltered a bit, her eyes blinking slowly. "And-and I was so intent on proving myself-I let myself be blinded to the truth. It was so important to me to be-the best...that I ignored all the signs. I pretended like I was living the fantasy-Serving the greatest crown in all the lands."

Emma staggered over and sat on Regina's bed. The queen put her wine goblet down and intertwined her fingers as she listened. Emma sighed out deeply and looked up at Regina. "Don't you see? Some things you need to fight for. If you want the Black Kingdom, then fight for it. If you want the White Kingdom, then fight for it. You promised those men you would give them a better life. And you're going to let them go because, what? Some little cripple with a crown told you to?" Emma shook her head. "That's not the Queen Regina I know. The queen I know...and fell in love with...would fight for what she wants. No matter the odds."

Regina's chest was heaving now, as Emma's words hit like a dagger through her heart. "It's not that simple. To deny him would be treason. It would mean war."

Emma scoffed. "So? Don't you think this is worthy of war?! Regina...you now have the loyalty of the Black AND White armies. Gold wouldn't stand a chance! You must know this! Fuck tradition! You deserve this. Reign belongs to you. The only way Gold can have it is if you give it to him."

Regina clenched her jaw as she took Emma's words in. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma stood behind Regina as the queen sat at the council table with her advisors, Robert and his advisors. She was still fuming from her conversation with Regina, and had no idea what her queen was going to do.

Regina sat gracefully with her hands folded delicately on the table. She was looking at Robert who was leaned back as if he already owned the place.

Robert sighed and leaned forward. "Well, dearie, as you know, since my beloved brother has died, reign of his kingdoms now belongs to me. In the wake of your little coo on the White Kingdom, that includes Snow's kingdom as well." He laughed an irritating laugh, causing Regina to close her eyes and Emma to recoil her upper lip in disgust. "I must say, I never thought my brother's death to be so lucrative for me."

Regina sat in silence, but her hands had balled into fists.

Robert sat forward and took a deep intake of breath. "The way I see it, we have two options here. One...I take over reign of both kingdoms and you retire gracefully to the life of a lady." Regina bit the insides of her cheeks. "Or...you continue to rule the Black Kingdom and be my close consultant on rehabilitating the White Kingdom."

Regina cocked her head in confusion. "You'd...just...let me rule?"

Robert looked at her with a glimmer in his eye. "Of course. If you're willing to make a deal, that is."

Emma gritted her teeth and attempted to remain silent. She saw Regina thinking until she exclaimed, "what deal?"

Robert pressed the fingertips of both hands together and grinned. "There is really only one way you could retain control of the Black Kingdom." He paused, enjoying the tension he caused in Regina. "Marry me."

Emma couldn't help but moan, trying to cover it up with a cough, but she fidgeted quite obviously behind Regina.

Regina tried to ignore the distraction behind her. She gritted her teeth. "I beg your pardon? You want to...marry me?"

Robert scoffed. "Not particularly. But it's no secret that ruling over three kingdoms would be quite taxing. If you were to marry me...you could continue your...FINE rule over your precious Black Kingdom."

"But all decisions, taxes and ownership would belong to you," Emma couldn't help but spew out.

Robert glared at the captain behind Regina and shook his head. "I'm afraid your Captain is out of turn."

Regina remained stoic. "She also happens to be one of my advisors. Speak, Captain Swan, but remember your station," Regina spoke without turning to look at Emma, trying to warm her to be careful. Regina should have shut her down, but she knew she needed the blonde's strength to get through this.

Emma cleared her throat, realizing she had just stepped over the line, but somehow Regina had given her a voice. "By marrying Regina, you are basically taking ownership of her and everything that belongs to her. Either way, you get everything you want, and the queen loses everything. That's not much of a deal."

Regina thought about the blonde's words, realizing she was right. "Interesting point, Captain. What do you think, highness?" Regina asked as she looked at King Robert.

He smirked...biting his bottom lip. "That may be true, however I don't see how you have much of a choice, highness. Either you marry me, and remain in control of your precious Black Kingdom...or I take everything. It's up to you."

Regina's eyes dropped, thinking. Emma's words from earlier were ringing in her brain. Emma was right. Regina was queen, why should she bow to a tradition just because!? King Robert said so? Why COULDN'T Regina break the rules? Who was going to stop her?

Robert sighed out heavily. "Do we have a deal, dearie?"

Emma froze. What happened next would either make or break her relationship with Regina.

Regina gritted her teeth and cocked her head. "How about I propose a new deal?" Regina raised an eyebrow as Robert looked at her in confusion. She then smiled fully. "How about, you get the hell out of my kingdom and never return?!" Robert was visibly shocked. Emma smiled. "How about, if you agree to leave...never expressing interest in the White or the Black Kingdom again...I decide to let you leave here and NOT wage war on you meager kingdom."

Robert stammered. "You do realize I have birthright on these kingdoms, and I could-"

"Your birthright means nothing. I have one kingdom who would die for me, and another I just freed from a tyrant. I have two armies at my disposal, and I hardly think that the fragile walls of Castle Gold could withstand them both. I strongly suggest you take your...dick...and go home."

The entire throne room was silent, and Emma nearly popped a vein trying to keep herself from laughing. Robert teethed with anger, but seemed to ponder Regina's words. He looked at the floor, slowly realizing this woman had just denied his rightful claim to the throne. And also that there was nothing he could do about it. "I see. As you wish." He finally stood and bowed to Regina, flashing Emma a dirty look as he limped out of the throne room.

The entire room was silent after the throne room door thundered to a close. Regina was motionless, disbelieving to what just happened. "EVERYONE OUT!"

Regina's advisors and guards started filing out, but when Emma turned to go she was stopped by the boom of the queen's voice. "Not you, Captain. You stay."

Emma turned to see a passionate, demanding, elated queen demanding her compliance. She immediately erupted into arousal. "Yes, highness," she said as the others retreated. "What ever you say."


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter rated M for sex between two females.**

Regina shoved Emma backwards, hands gripping at the lapel of her captain's jacket and lips latched possessively onto those of the blonde. There was a fire under her skin, lit by the incredible rush of telling off Robert and flexing her powerful queen muscles. She knew it was Emma's guidance and push to be assertive that was the cause. Now that fire had pooled at her core and she desperately needed Emma to quench it.

Emma felt the small of her back bang into the edge of the table and gasped. Regina's aggressiveness during the council meeting had completely turned Emma on, and as the aggression continued she was desperate to satisfy the queen. She met Regina's hungry lips and tongue forcefully, biting on her lower lip and pulling.

Regina hissed out and grabbed Emma firmly by the hair at the nape of her neck. Emma's head was pulled back and Regina met her eyes, passion burning and melting Emma with her desire. Emma rasped out a breath, and knew exactly what Regina wanted from that one smoldering look. She spun Regina around and lifted her up onto the table. Emma wrapped her strong arms around the woman's torso as she leaned up and seized Regina's mouth again. Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair as they kissed passionately, moaning as her need hit it's peak. She pulled out of the kiss and reached down, pulling her long velvet dress upwards.

Emma grabbed the dress and helped Regina hike it up as best she could, reaching under to find multiple more layers that needed to be removed. She'd never know how ladies wore these ridiculous outfits, and knew now why it took Regina so long to get dressed everyday. She gave Regina another bruising kiss before pushing her backward so her back was flat against the table. Emma pulled the series of stockings and bloomers down and heard Regina gasp. Emma knelt between Regina's legs and pushed her knees apart.

With a moan, Emma dove forward, dragging her tongue up the length of Regina's sex, sighing at how wet the queen was.

Regina nearly screamed as she felt Emma's tongue on her, her entire body erupting with pleasure. She reached her hands down and gripped the edge of the table, trying to keep her hips down on the surface. The bulk of Regina's dress had been pushed up her torso and the bunch of it obscured her view of Emma. She reached down and found Emma's arm, pulling it up and intertwining their fingers together as Emma licked and sucked down below. Regina felt her eyes rolling back in her head, but she needed more. She took Emma's hand and moved it down to her thigh and began pushing closer to her core.

Emma got the hint. She knew Regina needed her inside, and Emma more than happily obliged. Emma sucked gently on Regina's clit as she easily slid two fingers in forcefully.

Regina bucked and cried out, her ecstasy building rapidly. She held onto the table as Emma pounded into her, somehow knowing this was exactly what Regina needed. Their previous love making had been intense but sweet, but today Regina's mood was fierce, and having it rough right now was how she wanted it.

Emma flicked her tongue against Regina's folds as she pressed into her over and over, curling her fingers at just the right moment. Regina's cries were coming faster and louder, and Emma could feel her hips bucking against her face. Knowing Regina was very close, Emma flicked her clit firmly before taking it in her mouth and sucking hard. Just as she did this she pumped her fingers in faster, and felt Regina's fingers digging into her scalp.

Regina screamed Emma's name as her entire body exploded in orgasm, and she rode it for what seemed like an eternity. Finally as she started to come down, she looked as Emma emerged from under her dress. She smiled through her heavy breathing, amused at how disheveled the captain looked.

Emma brushed some errant hair out of her face and helped Regina put herself back together. Her sex was swollen and throbbing, but this was about Regina, so at this moment it felt deliciously perfect. Emma took her by the hands and smiled. She walked backwards, leading Regina to the throne. Emma sat on the throne, pulling Regina onto her lap. Regina threw her legs over one arm of the throne and laid her back against the other, her butt sitting on Emma's lap. Emma wrapped her arms around the queen and kissed her passionately.

Regina smiled and pulled back, leaning her forehead against Emma's. "How do you do that?"

Emma cocked her head. "Do what?"

Regina gently ran her hand down Emma's face. "Know exactly what I need all the time."

Emma sighed out a laugh, smirking into Regina's face. "What can I say. This commanding queen thing you got going on is a real turn on."

Regina smiled into the twinkling eyes and sighed. "Did you mean what you said-back in my chambers?"

Emma pulled her head back slightly. "Did I mean what?"

Regina felt her face flush slightly. She dropped eye contact for a moment as she worked up her nerve. "You said-that you had fallen in love with me. Did you mean that?"

Emma picked up Regina's chin with two fingers and looked her squarely in the eyes. "I've loved you since that first day we spent with Henry. I do love you, Regina. With everything I have."

Regina sobbed out a chuckle and gripped onto Emma's jacket. She put a hand up and ran her hand down Emma's cheek, feeling a tear drop from her eye. "I love you," Regina squeaked out before capturing Emma's mouth in another searing kiss. This kiss was soft, passionate, promising, loving. Both women gripped on like their lives depended on it as they allowed their tongues and souls to tangle together.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina had been cooped up in council and advisory meetings for two days after so eloquently tossing Robert out of her throne room. She was making plans for what to do about the White Kingdom, and there were lots of things to think about in regards to how she would split her resources and court. She would have to have people she trusted in both castles, and deciding which people and where had been filling up her hours.

Regina was at the desk in her private chambers mulling over maps and lists she had made over the past few days. She heard the door creep open and Emma poked her head in.

"Your highness," Emma called, causing Regina to look up at her in amusement.

"You know you don't have to call me that in private."

Emma just smiled and shrugged. "I thought I could convince you to take a break and have a picnic with me in the gardens."

Regina sighed, looking back down at her parchments. "I'm afraid not. I have to get this sorted out as soon as possible."

Emma nodded. "I thought you'd say that, that's why I brought something to help change your mind."

Regina looked up and saw the mischievous look on the blonde's face. "Oh?"

Emma nodded and motioned to the door, beckoning someone Regina couldn't see. Regina's eyes brightened up as Henry came bursting into the room.

"Regina!" He cried as he crossed the room, throwing his arms around the welcoming queen.

Regina squeezed the boy tight and kissed the top of his head. Regina hadn't seen Henry since she evacuated the castle before the battle, and didn't realize how much she missed him until that moment. "Henry! What a wonderful surprise!"

He pulled back and smiled into the queen's face, causing her heart to swell. "You coming to lunch with us? Please?!"

Regina paused as she looked up at Emma. She was standing with her arms crossed, looking mighty pleased with herself. She knew Regina couldn't resist Henry. Regina stuttered for a moment before she relented. "Of course, Henry. I wouldn't miss it."

Henry cheered and grabbed Regina by the hand, pulling her from her chair and toward the door. Regina saw Emma smirk at her as they passed by, and Regina couldn't resist leaning over and pecking the smug woman on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina finally allowed herself to forget the troubles that still awaited her inside the castle, at least for a little bit. She had truly missed Henry's charming innocence and bountiful energy. She and Emma teased and laughed with the boy for over an hour as they lounged leisurely in the castle gardens. Regina looked over at Emma and she smiled. The blonde was watching the boy lovingly and laughing. Regina had never seen her more beautiful.

Emma felt Regina watching her and looked over. The queen was looking so adoringly at her that Emma nearly cried. Instead she reached over and squeezed he queen's hand and smiled back just as adoringly.

XXXXXXXX

When Regina walked back into her chambers, she allowed Emma to follow her. She sat back down at her desk and immediately felt the stress again. She watched as Emma walked toward her slowly, knowing Regina wanted to talk to her about something. "Emma, there's something I'd like to talk to you about."

Emma got a little nervous. "Ohkay..."

Regina was nervous as well. She cleared her throat and shuffled some of the parchments in front of her. "There is much that needs to be done in the White Kingdom. I-I'm afraid I don't know if I can trust Archibald to handle it on his own. It's just...too big a job." Emma just nodded and crossed her arms in front of her. Regina swallowed. "I think-I'm going to have to do it myself. Which means...I'll be taking up temporary residence in the White Castle."

Emma wasn't entirely shocked. She knew rehabilitating the White Kingdom would be a tough job for anyone, but if anyone could do it it would be Regina. What she was confused about is how Regina was acting so shy about it. "Okay...I figured as much. Why are you looking at me like that? Don't even try to tell me I'm not going with you because-"

"No, no, nothing like that. Of course you'll be coming with me, your my...Captain," Regina raised an eyebrow as she said this. Regina remained serious though as she continued, locking eyes with Emma. "But...you're much more than just that to me, Emma. I hope you know that."

"Of course I do," Emma exclaimed. "Regina, what's this about?"

Regina drew in a deep breath and stood up, taking a few steps toward Emma. "Look, I know we haven't been together long, and that this thing with us is still relatively new. But, I hope you know how much-that I-I know I told you that I love you," Regina floundered.

Emma stepped forward and put her hands on Regina's shoulders, stilling her. "Regina. It's alright. Just tell me."

Regina swallowed and reluctantly met Emma's eyes. "I-I want us to be together always." She saw Emma melt slightly and felt her squeeze her shoulders. "And...I may never be able to marry you, Emma, but there is one thing that I know for sure. I would like-if you do, and he does," she paused as a slight smile made it to Emma's lips. Regina gazed into her eyes that were sparkling. "I would like us-you, me and Henry...to be a family. If you'll have me."

Emma's eyes welled up as she felt her heart leaping out of her chest. She stepped forward into Regina's space and reached up to cup her face. She paused a moment, trying to keep her composure. She breathed out heavily as poor Regina was waiting patiently for a response. "That...is the best idea I have EVER heard! Of course I'll be your family! I told you once you would be an excellent mother to Henry. I am so honored that you will let me into your lives!" She felt the tears break loose and tumble down her cheeks. "I love you, Regina, and I can think of no happier ending than being your and Henry's family!"

Regina smiled happily and put her arms around Emma's waist, pulling her in for a soul searing kiss. They kissed and cried, holding each other closely and finally feeling like things were finally going their way.


	17. Chapter 17

Emma stretched out along the bed and threw her arm across Regina's chest. She propped herself up onto her elbow and looked down at her lover.

Regina's eyes were closed but she wasn't sleeping. She reached up and ran her fingertips across Emma's arm.

"I've been thinking," Emma said.

"Uh oh." Regina laughed.

Emma chuckled. "I know, I know, you don't employ me for my thoughts. But really, I was just realizing how incredibly dangerous you moving into the White Castle is. Most of those people feel the same way I used to about you. Now that you've killed off their king and queen, there's no doubt their hatred has only gotten deeper. Your life will pretty much be in danger at all times."

Regina opened her eyes and sighed. "Yes, I've thought about that. That's what you're for."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Not even I can protect you from an entire kingdom who wants you dead. I mean, even if people in Snow's court pretend like they will play nice, you never truly know where there allegiance is. One day you're making progress in a council meeting and the next you get stabbed in the back. I can't protect you from enemies if I don't know who they are."

"I'll just have to do things carefully. I'll have my people around me to trust, and with time I'll get a better picture of who to trust from the old guard and who to execute," Regina said it so seriously Emma didn't know if she was being serious or not until Regina cracked a smile.

Emma smiled and shook her head. "I'm serious. I mean, no matter how careful we are there will always be people who want to hurt you. And what about Henry? What if they try to use him to get to you?"

Regina brushed the hair out of Emma's face as she thought about what the blonde was saying. "He'll have a guard with him at all times."

"But what kind of life is that for a child? Regina, he'll be miserable. And we'll be miserable constantly worrying about him," Emma exclaimed.

"So what are you saying, we leave him behind? After we just decided we want to be a family?" Regina sat up and pulled the sheet around her.

Emma sat up as well knowing she had upset Regina. "Regina, I'm not changing my mind about that. I just think we really need to think about this. You know you could never forgive yourself if something were to happen to him."

"Of course not, but that's true of all parents. If we're to truly be a family, that means sticking together and taking care of each other." She spoke angrily but sighed when she looked at Emma. "I know what you're saying is true. And no, of course I don't want anything to happen to Henry. But-I can't bear the thought of abandoning him. No matter who's care I leave him in, that's exactly what it will feel like to him.

Emma took Regina's hand. "It wouldn't be forever, just until we get a handle on the situation. We can explain that to him. Look, I don't want to leave him behind either, I'll miss him like crazy! But, I think it's just too dangerous right now. We'll still have our family, it will just have to wait a little longer."

Regina thought about what Emma was saying and looked her in the eyes. "You're right. I hate it, but you're right." She sighed out heavily. "I just don't want to tell him."

Emma smiled. "Just think, follow that bit of news up with the fact that we want him to come live with us as a family. I think that might take some of the sting out, don't you?"

Regina smiled and caressed Emma's face. "You're right. Again. We'll tell him as soon as I get all the details sorted out." She leaned forward and kissed Emma sweetly. "I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma smiled into the kiss. "I love you, Regina...wait what's your last name? Do you have one?"

Regina laughed boisterously and kissed the top of Emma's hand. "Yes, you silly girl. My father was a miller. My last name is Mills.

Emma nodded. "Regina Mills. Well, you, whatever your name is. I love you."

They smiled at each other before sliding back into bed for another tiresome round of love making.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina had finally sorted out who was accompanying her to the White Castle and who would stay to keep the Black Kingdom running smoothly with Archibald. She ended up appointing Phillip and a handful of his best men into her royal guard. She knew having the allegiance of former White Kingdom soldiers would help her enormously to gain loyalty from the others who had surrendered to her. Although trust was certainly going to be an issue on some fronts, she did trust Phillip entirely. Not only had he seemed genuine after the battle, for him to believe in her enough to defect in the first place was enough for her. He trusted her, and so now she had to trust him. They were all ready to start the journey to the White Castle in the morning. All that was left to do was talk to Henry.

XXXXXXXXX

The boy came running into Regina's chamber and threw himself onto the big feather bed, giggling. "Your bed is so much softer than mine!"

Regina and Emma both laughed gently, sitting down on either side of him. "Well, I'll see if I can do something about that. Henry, there's something Emma and I would like to talk to you about." She pulled him into a sitting position and he looked up curiously at her. "You remember that big battle that my army won a little while ago?"

Henry nodded vigorously with a huge grin. "Yeah, it was awesome! Emma got the bad guys to switch sides and helped the good guys win!"

Emma laughed and ruffled the hair on his head. "That's right, kid!"

Regina let his excitement settle down before she continued. "Well, since my army won, that means that I will take over as queen of that land, too. And so...I need to travel to that land for a while to help fix things up. Those people are hungry and need help with their crops and lands. So I need to go there to make sure they get the help they need."

Henry sat quietly, sucking on his fingers. "Can I come with you?"

That was exactly what Regina knew would break her heart. She looked over at Emma who had a sad look on her face. Emma reached over and smoothed the hair down in an attempt to comfort him. "I'm afraid it's too dangerous right now, Henry. There are a lot of people over there who don't like me very much, and would do anything they could to hurt me. That includes hurting little boys that they know I care about."

Henry's bottom lip started quivering as a big tear formed. "But-I don't want you to go!"

Regina leaned over and took the boy into her arms. "I know, Henry, but I'm afraid I have to. You know Granny and Ruby from the kitchen? They said they would take care of you while I'm gone. You like them, don't you?"

Henry sniffled. "Yes, but I wanna be with you!"

Regina wiped her own tears away. "I know you do, and I want to be with you, too. So how about this," Regina pulled back and looked at Emma. Emma nodded and smiled, so Regina took a deep breath. "How about...as soon as it becomes safe enough, I send for you to come and join me." She was relieved when the boys face lightened. "And when you do...Henry I'd like for you to come stay with me. And with Emma. We'd like-to raise you like you were our son. The three of us-would be a family. Does that sound like something you'd like?"

Henry sat up straight and wiped his eyes. "I would live with you in the castle?" Regina laughed and nodded. "So you'd be my mom?"

Regina looked up at Emma and smiled. "We both would be your mom."

Henry looked questioningly over at Emma who just smiled and nodded. "That would be awesome!" Henry yelled as he jumped up in the air, falling backwards onto the bed.

The two women laid back with him, tickling and giggling right along with him. Regina looked over at Emma who had a big grin. She winked at Regina and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXX

As they crossed the border into the White Kingdom, Emma became uneasy. She knew Regina had to do this in order to establish her reign, but Emma was acutely aware that Regina was putting herself in the crosshairs. No one knew better than Emma what these people thought of Regina, and any villager and farmer they passed could potentially be a threat.

Emma sat on her horse scanning the surrounding area. She rode just ahead of Regina's carriage as they approached a dilapidated farm. Emma looked over and saw a man and two young boys standing in the middle of his crop that was currently just dirt. They were steadily hoeing the earth, swing after back breaking swing. Suddenly the carriage and subsequently the entire entourage came to a halt. Emma pulled on the reins and brought her horse to a stand still. She turned around to look at the carriage as the door swung open. She panicked when she saw Regina emerge in all her queenly glory.

"What's going on?" Emma asked as she dismounted.

Regina ignored her and started walking toward the farmer. Her guards fell into step behind her, hands on their swords. Emma followed as well, swallowing back the urge to question Regina in front of her men. She stood but a step from Regina, prepared to protect her if this farmer became a threat.

Regina stopped at the edge of the garden and regarded the three workers. The boys were about Henry's age, apparently twins. Both they and their father were bone thin, skin red from hours in the sun. "You, there!" The man looked up at her and frowned. "Come here."

The man reluctantly dropped his hoe and slowly walked to the edge of the garden where Regina and her guard stood. He walked up to her and stood as straight as his crooked body would allow.

"Do you know who I am?" Regina asked. The man swallowed and nodded. "Yes, your highness."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Then you know that I have taken the throne to the White Kingdom, do you not? I am your queen now, are you aware of that?" Regina saw the man tighten his jaw. "Yes, highness."

"Then how do you greet your queen?"

The man paused before slowly bending down and leaned on one knee, bowing his head.

Regina sighed and rolled her eyes. She had to maintain a certain expectation so that people respected her crown, but sometimes really hates all this degrading stuff. Unfortunately, it's what people expected. "Now get up." She waited patiently as he forced himself to his feet. She looked over to see a broken down plow. Surely this plow would cut his labor down significantly. There would be no need to hoe the garden by hand. "What is your name?"

The man kept his eyes on his feet. "Lawrence, your highness."

"Why aren't you using your plow, Lawrence?"

"It broke down, highness."

"Why didn't you get it fixed?" She asked plainly.

"It's got a broken axle, highness. I ain't got no money to fix it, what with the taxes and all," he said meekly.

"Do you have a horse to pull it?"

"Yes, highness."

Regina sighed. She looked over at Phillip and nodded towards the plow. "Go see if you are able to fix it."

With a bow, Phillip was off to see to the plow. Regina looked the dirty man up and down, then back at the children who were nervously watching on. "Where is your wife?"

"She died."

"I'm sorry. What happened to her?"

The man swallowed and glanced back to his sons. "She died in childbirth, highness."

Emma watched on in wonder. This man had raised his sons alone under impossible circumstances.

Before Regina could say any more, Phillip came back to report his findings. She looked over to him. "Can you fix it?"

Phillip shook his head. "Not without a new axle, highness."

Regina thought for a moment. "Would the axle on my carriage be sufficient?"

Emma, Phillip and the entire guard looked at her in shock. Emma's heart exploded with pride. Regina's kindness would never cease to amaze her. Phillip looked over at her carriage and breathed out. "Yes, I believe it would, your highness."

Regina looked over at her carriage and then back to the farmer who had finally looked up at her, clearly confused. "Give me a few moments to change into my riding gear, then I will have my men help you replace the axle on your plow. You can keep the carriage to do with as you please. Sell the parts if you'd like. Oh, and Captain, have the men give him one of those crates of potatoes we have with us."

The man bowed again, much more eagerly and deeply than before. "Yes, your majesty! Thank you!"

With a short smile Regina turned and retreated into her carriage to change. Emma just watched after her in wonder and amazement along with the rest of the men. She saw Phillip smile and shake his head.

"I'll be damned, Swan. You weren't lying."

Emma smirked as she sighed. "No, no I wasn't, Phillip. She never ceases to amaze me. We've been in this kingdom for less than a day and she's already won three villagers over."


	18. Chapter 18

**WARNING! This chapter is EXTREMELY dark, scary, and tense. Trigger warning! I made sure to not leave a big cliff hanger so no one has a heart attack, but this is a very tough read. Just remember, I'll never let our girls suffer a terrible fate. Hang on, this one is a doosy.**

The anticipation and anxiety was thick as they walked trough the gates of the White Castle. Emma stuck close to Regina who was extremely vulnerable without her carriage. She advised the guard to stay alert as their caravan moved slowly through the courtyard.

It was nearly a ghost town. The market was empty, goods left rotting for what seemed like days. A few goats and horses wandered around alone, scavenging for food. The few people who were in the courtyard went scurrying away when the guard approached. In the gallows swung five bodies, hoods over their heads hiding their identities.

Emma was immediately worried. Although poor and down on it's luck, this market was bustling the last time Emma was here. Surely the task force that Regina had sent would have helped keep things going until Regina showed up? Regina had sent a raven ahead to let them know she was coming, so you'd think they would have at least tried to spruce things up for her arrival. It just wasn't right.

Regina knew something was wrong. How could things have changed so drastically since she was here last?They dismounted and her guard assembled behind her as she pushed open the door to the throne room. The room was empty, save for the throne at the end of the long hallway.

Emma had her hand on the hilt of her sword, and looked to see the other guards did as well. She followed Regina as they approached the throne.

Regina had sent one of her most trusted advisors, Marco, to the White Kingdom. As she approached the throne she was a bit relieved to see him sitting there. It wasn't until she got close enough to see that his eyes were fixed. He was still.

"Marco?" Regina asked quietly. Regina startled as King Robert walked out from behind the throne with a smug smile.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it," Robert said as he put his hand on Marco's shoulder, pushing him off the throne. As his body hit the floor, Emma saw a dagger sticking out of his back.

Emma immediately drew her sword and heard the other guards do the same. A clanking sound behind them drew her attention, and she saw dozens of Gold soldiers come filing into the throne room. Emma pulled Regina toward her and the guard formed a circle around her. They were at full alert, squeezing their hilts tightly as they glared at the Gold soldiers surrounding them.

They were vastly outnumbered, and Emma knew they didn't stand a chance if they had to fight their way out of this. Once the Gold soldiers were in place around the group, Emma looked over to see Robert walking forward. She felt Regina's hand on her shoulder, pushing Emma to the side.

"Your highness, no," Emma begged.

"It's alright," Regina assured as she stepped out of the protective circle and towards King Robert. "Just what in the hell is going on here?" Regina's voice boomed at Robert.

"Well, I should think it's quite obvious," he stated as he twirled his cane. "You left the White Castle vulnerable. Since you decided not to relent your hold even though it is rightfully MINE...I decided to take it myself."

Regina looked down at the slain Marco and swallow. "Where is the rest of my men?"

"Oh...what...didn't you see them? Swinging in the gallows?"

Regina gritted her teeth and shook her head. "You bastard."

"I'd be careful, dearie. You're hanging by a frayed thread here," Robert warned. He sucked in a breath. "It was quite easy, actually. Those men you sent home that had surrendered? Wasn't too difficult to convince them that serving me was in their best interest;Serve me or die. I offered the same deal to your little task force. They refused, I'm afraid. See where their loyalty got them? I'll be offering you all the same deal eventually," Robert said slyly. "Wasn't I pleased the other day when a raven arrived, announcing you would be gracing us with your presence. I was sure to have a warm welcome waiting for you."

Regina gritted her teeth and raised her head up high. "So, what, I have to marry you or we'll all die?"

Robert stepped closer to her until he was uncomfortably inside her personal space. "I'm afraid that deal is off the table. Tell your men to put down their weapons." Regina just glared at him. "If they try to fight here, they'll all die. You know this."

Emma and the guards raised their swords and readied to fight. Regina thought for a moment. There were too many Gold soldiers. They would be slaughtered. All she could do was buy them some time and hope to be able to talk her way out of this. "Put them down," Regina called.

"Highness, no!" Emma rasped.

Regina looked Emma in the eyes, hoping the woman knew she was only trying to keep her safe. "Do it."

Emma frowned and shook her head, throwing her sword violently to the floor. The other guards followed, and Emma caught a fearful look on Phillip's face.

"Take them to the dungeon. I'll deal with them later," Robert said. The Gold soldiers moved in and started shoving the guards out the throne room door. When one roughly grabbed Emma's shoulder, Robert stopped him. "Not the captain. She stays."

Emma pushed the man's hand off her shoulder and glared at the King. She was thankful that she wasn't going to be dragged off, left to wonder about Regina's fate. At least for now she was still by her side to protect her anyway she could. The guard stayed just behind Emma and Regina, waiting for further instruction from the King.

Robert walked back to the throne, kicking Marco's crumpled body out of the way so he could sit down. "Now, it's just us, ladies." Emma and Regina both started getting creeped out. He looked back and forth between them with a pleased look on his face. "So lovely, both of you. One dark, one light, one a lady, the other a tomboy. So different, and yet, one just as beautiful as the other."

Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want, Robert?"

"That's 'your majesty' to you," he barked. "Do you think I don't know about your tasteless little disgusting affair with the lovely captain here?" Regina swallowed and Emma's head dropped. "Tell me, Regina, did my brother know about your slutty infidelity?!"

Regina shook her head. "The captain and I were not involved when Leopold was alive. Besides, Leopold was so busy with his parade of whores in his bed, I hardly think he would have cared."

"I see. So you had him killed so you and the blonde slut could bed together?"

Emma's eyes flew up and tossed daggers at him.

"Snow killed, Leopold. Not me."

"Well, that remains to be seen. Regardless, this little sick affair of yours is unholy. Woman laying with woman...it's just not right. I believe this deviant impulse of yours can be righted, though-given the proper lessons."

Emma knew exactly where this was going and panicked. Her and Regina were completely vulnerable now with no weapons and no army. No one suffers as prisoners more than women did. Emma's mind was a flurry, trying desperately to figure a way out of this. She didn't feel the soldier step up behind her and crack her on the head with the hilt of his sword. Emma sunk to the ground, the echoing of Regina's scream disappearing into the blackness that consumed her.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma's eyes blinked as slowly her consciousness returned. Her head bobbed slightly as she struggled to pick up her head. Finally she could feel heavy chains around her wrists. She tried to move her legs and found her feet bound together. Finally her eyes came into focus. She was sitting in a chair, feet tied with rope to the chair, her wrists chained to each other in iron handcuffs. She looked up to gain her bearings and her heart dropped to her feet. There was a large bed on front of her, Regina bound and gagged. Her arms were tied up to the posts on either side of the bed, and she was terrified.

Regina's chest was bobbing up and down quickly as she breathed heavily with fear. She tried to call out to Emma, but with the gag in her mouth, all that came out was a muffled cry. Her eyes were streaked with tears. Emma started pulling at her restrains frantically, but she had no way to free herself. Emma's attention was drawn as Robert stepped out of the shadows toward her. He dragged a dagger across her face and laughed.

"Look who's awake. Good. Now we can get started on your rehabilitation," he said as he walked over to the side of the bed.

"Get the FUCK away from her you sick bastard!" Emma cried as she saw the fear in Regina's eyes.

Robert laughed. "See, this is exactly why I didn't gag you. I want to hear your anguish and pain as I take your lover right in front of your eyes. You need to see that man and woman together, that is the way it should be!"

Emma was going crazy trying to get the restraints off, but it was no use. "Don't you fucking dare," she rasped out as hot tears streaked down her face. She saw Regina kicking and struggling against her own restraints. "If you even TOUCH her I will rip your goddam throat out!"

Memories crowded Emma's mind. Her being held down, clothes ripped from her body. The hot stench of a mans breath in her face. The helplessness and pain. There was no way she could sit here and watch Regina suffer the same fate.

Regina began kicking violently as Robert tried to grab her ankle. She was screaming, straining violently against her restraints.

"NO!" Emma cried out as Robert caught Regina's ankle and slipped a rope around it, securing it to the post at the foot of the bed. She struggled and swore as he did the same to the other leg. Regina was now spread eagle with no way to fight back.

Emma let out a strangled groan at the realization of what was about to happen. When Robert reached up and tore Regina's top, revealing her chest, Emma saw red. She took in a few sharp breaths as the blood vessels in her eyes popped, sending them blood shot. While Robert climbed on the bed to straddle a struggling Regina, Emma reached down and gripped her hand. With one bone crushing motion, she broke her thumb and shoved the flesh of it into her palm. With a grunt she pulled the restraint painfully over her broken hand. Ignoring the pain, she reached down and quickly undid the ropes around her ankles. She looked up to see Robert pawing and groping at a screaming Regina.

Like a bull seeing red, Emma launched herself from the chair and flew over the bed, tackling Robert to the floor. She landed on top of him and forearmed him in the face, sending blood flying. She hit him again and again, until his fsce was a bloody mess. She stood up, pulling him with her. She dragged his stunned body across the room to the stained glass window. With a battle cry, Emma swung them around for moment and let him go, sending him crashing through the window. Emma watched his screaming body tumble through the air until meeting the earth with a bouncing thud. Emma looked down in satisfaction before something at the castle wall drew her attention. It was Will and the Black Army. Emma sighed out in relief. She didn't know how they knew to come, but at the moment she didn't care. She spun around and undid Regina's closest restraint.

"It's alright, it's alright. You're safe now, you're safe." She pulled the gag off Regina before she moved to undo the rest. The sounds of Regina's sobs broke her into a thousand pieces.

"Emma! Emma!" Regina could barely speak through her sobs. She was still in shock, but so grateful that Emma was able to stop him before he had truly hurt her. As Emma released her last restraints, she dove into the blonde's embrace and buried her face, sobbing.

Emma held tightly onto the queen, wincing at the pain in her hand. She gently stroked down Regina's hair, rocking them slightly. "It's okay, baby. You're safe now. I've got you. I've got you."

Emma just held onto the queen and sighed, thankful that she had been able to spare Regina the pain she nearly endured. No one knew better than Emma the kind of scars assault like that left. She listened as swords clanged and battle ensued below, confident that they had been rescued. Emma kissed Regina on the head, and thought about how close she was to losing her. With another deep breath she held tighter, allowing tears to streak down her face.


	19. Chapter 19

Emma stayed with Regina until the sounds of battle ceased. The queen had stopped crying and was just laying silently in her arms. Emma had told her that the Black Army was in the castle, which helped put Regina at ease. Emma stared at the door as she heard commotion outside. Emma peeled out of Regina's embrace and grabbed a sword that was laying on the table. She positioned herself between the door and the bed, anticipating the worst.

Regina pulled the sheet off the bed around her and sat up, watching the door fearfully. She watched Emma tense as the door creaked open. Emma let out a sigh in relief as Will peaked around the corner. "Oh, thank the gods," Emma lowered the sword and grasped Will's forearm as he entered the room.

"You're alright! I'm so glad we got here in time," Will exclaimed glancing back at the queen. He saw the restraints and immediately his mouth went dry. "Oh, my god...did he-"

"No," Emma cut him off. "But he was going to. Will, what are you doing here? How the hell did you know?"

Will tried to shake the thoughts of what could have transpired in that room out of his head and focused back onto Emma. "A day after you left we received a raven from the White Castle. It was from Archibald. He said the castle was under siege from the Gold Kingdom and that they needed help immediately. We knew you were going in blindly, so we set out right away, riding through the night. Lucky we did, by the looks of it."

Emma smiled and put her hand on his shoulder as Regina walked up, sheet still pulled around her. Will knelt immediately. "Highness."

Regina nodded to Emma that she was okay and pulled Will to his feet. "Thank you so much, Will. You have no doubt saved a lot of lives today. Mine included. I am in your debt."

"Not at all, your majesty. It was my duty, one that I am proud to honor," Will said as he bowed slightly again.

"Will, can you have the servants bring my things to the guest quarters? I'm in need of a change of clothes," Regina asked.

Emma was about to ask why she didn't want the royal chambers, but one glance back at the restraints on the bed reminded her that Regina wanted nothing to do with this room.

"Right away," Will said as he nodded and left the room.

Regina looked over to Emma who was holding her broken hand to her chest. "You need to get to the infirmary." When she saw Emma start to protest, Regina stopped her. "I assure you, I'm fine."

Emma was reluctant to leave Regina alone, but there was no denying her hand needed attention. Finally she nodded and walked toward the infirmary.

XXXXXXX

Once Emma got her thumb reset and bandaged, she headed up to check on the queen. Regina was not in the guest chamber. She walked over and peeked into the bath chambers. Regina was soaking in the hot bath, staring off into nothing. Emma walked over and laid down on the floor behind Regina, putting her arms around the queen's shoulders.

Regina leaned her head back so it rested in the crook of Emma's neck. She reached up and held onto Emma's arms, sighing. "I'm alright. You made sure of that," Regina assured her. She turned in the bath to face Emma, grasping her face and kissing her firmly. Regina pulled back to look into the eyes of a still concerned Emma. "You know what the worst of it is? I was lucky. Lucky to have you, willing to break your own bones to protect me." She looked down at the bandage on Emma's hand, then leaned down to kiss it gently. Regina looked back up at Emma who was smiling slightly. "The worst of it is knowing that...at some point in your life you weren't so lucky."

Emma's face dropped and darted her eyes away. She tried to pull away but Regina stopped her. Emma swallowed and finally met Regina's eyes.

"I'm not prying. I just-can't imagine what you have been through. Just know that if and when you are ready to talk about it, I'll be here for you."

Emma listened to Regina but was still uncomfortable with the queen knowing her darkest secret. Emma swallowed down her pride and nodded at Regina. She leaned over and gently laid her arms around Regina's shoulders, and let herself relax into her embrace.

Regina pulled back from the warm arms of her captain and sighed. She kissed Emma's lips repeatedly before they finally just stopped and smiled at each other. Emma walked over and grabbed Regina's robe. When the queen stepped out of the bath she wrapped her in it and squeezed her tightly. "I'm going to go make sure our men are let out of the dungeon and instruct Will to take your men down from the gallows for proper burial, along with Marco. The rest can wait. I'll be back shortly. Will you be okay?"

Regina looked lovingly into Emma's eyes, feeling so lucky to have this amazing person who knew exactly how to take care of her. "Yes. Thank you. I love you."

Emma kissed her gently. "I love you too. I'll be back."

XXXXXXXXX

Emma quietly walked into the queen's chambers just as the sun was going down. The room was lit only by the fire burning and the moon streaking through the open window. She walked over to the table and removed her clothes. She was reaching for a cotton shift when Regina's voice startled her.

"No, don't."

Emma looked over to the bed, realizing that Regina wanted her to come to bed naked. Emma smiled and trotted over to the bed, slinking in next to a naked Regina.

The two were intertwined almost immediately, Regina burying her face into Emma's neck, fingers clutching desperately into warm flesh. Emma let her face be enveloped by the sweet smell of the hair on top of Regina's head, tears sprouting at the simple embrace.

The two women had just endured a terrifying ordeal, one which would no doubt stay with them for a long time. At that moment the only thing that could help get them through was their love for each other. Regina smoothed her palms down Emma's back as she nuzzled her nose into Emma's neck. She ran her thigh up Emma's, sighing at the feeling of the blonde's soft skin. She kissed Emma's neck softly as her hands came back up with feather light touches along her spine.

Emma knew they shouldn't push each other into too much after what they had just endured, but for the two of them, intimacy was just natural. It was like breathing; Something they craved and could not live without. She looked down at her bandaged hand as her bare fingers ran across the top of Regina's shoulder, bending down to place a kiss there. She should be in pain with her broken hand, but currently she felt nothing but her love for Regina.

As their bodies moved slowly and gently together, sighs and gasps started to become vocalized. Regina could feel the tenderness and love that Emma was holding her with, and her eyes welled up even as she climbed toward orgasm. She gasped into Emma's throat, licking and kissing the hollow there. She angled her head up and met Emma's lips in a soft tender kiss, gasping into her love's mouth.

Emma felt their bodies meeting so languidly, she imagined they were two halves to the same soul. When Regina leaned up to kiss her, she felt a joyful, thankful tear leak from her eye. She took Regina's lips against her own with a sigh, then opening to welcome the queen's tongue against her own.

Their kiss elevated their arousal, and both women moved in sinc toward their peak. Their hips thrust gently as their thighs eased fluidly along sensitive clits. Each woman started to lose their breath and pulled their faces back to look in the other's eyes. Deep brown met glimmering green as they took each other over the edge and into ecstasy. Regina cried out, pulling herself into Emma's neck. Emma called Regina's name as her fingertips gripped into Regina's hips. They rode their orgasms out together, twitching and grinding their way down from the cliff.

With one final sigh, Regina melted down into the mattress pulling Emma with her. Emma laid on her back and pulled Regina into her side, feeling the queen rest her head on her chest. She rubbed up and down Regina's arm as she sighed and turned slightly so they were still embracing.

Regina smiled into Emma's neck. Pulling the blonde as close as she could. With a satisfying sigh, they both fell into a much needed slumber.

XXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked through the castle courtyard with her guard not far behind, surveying the state Robert had left her in. The place was a dirty, disgusting mess. Animal dung everywhere. Rotting vegetables and dilapidated shops were all that was left of the market. Regina caught out of the corner of her eye as a man fled into a dark corner of the courtyard. She motioned to Phillip who took chase and caught the man, pulling him into the courtyard and forcing him to his knees.

Regina looked down at the man, dirty and underfed. "Stand up," she instructed. The man struggled to his feet, quivering. "Who are you?"

He sighed out a sob. "The name's Sebastian, highness. I was a merchant here."

Regina took a deep breath. "What happened here?" The man still quivered with fear. Regina stepped forward and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm not going to harm you. I'm trying to help you. Tell me what's happened."

The man calmed slightly, though still refused to meet her eyes. "We were okay, once you sent your people here. We just kept on living, trying to make due with what we had. But then-he came." The man trembled. "He killed most everyone he saw. My son-my wife-he just wanted us all out. And so those he didn't kill or throw in the dungeons fled. To somewhere outside the castle, I know not where."

Regina sighed and took a step back from the man. "My men will rebuild the market. In the mean time you may sleep in the barracks and eat from the castle kitchen. I assure you that you will be back in business in no time."

The man fell weeping to the floor. "Thank you, highness. Thank you!"

Regina looked to a guard. "Get him some food."

Regina walked away and looked around the crumbling, decaying courtyard of Castle White. Then her eyes wandered out the gate and into the wilderness that laid outside. She knew that out that door laid the bulk of the suffering masses. The suffering, hungry masses that now looked to her for survival. She swallowed hard and gritted her teeth. So it began.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for following! I am up in the air about where to take this, so after you read this I fully welcome suggestions on story directions, particularly where Zelena is concerned. Let me know what you think!**

The first thing Regina did was send a raven to the Black Kingdom. She instructed them to send several wagons of food immediately. Even the kitchen in the castle was nearly empty.

At first Regina was worried about possible repercussions from the death of King Robert. But not long after she had his body taken back to the Gold Kingdom her emissaries returned with news. Apparently his son Baelfire had taken over reign of the Gold Kingdom, and received Regina's message loud and clear that she was not someone he wanted to cross. She figured he was so happy to be crowned King that he wasn't all that worried about revenge for a man he probably knew was a villain.

Regina set her men to start making repairs to the courtyard and marketplace. She knew it was atypical for soldiers to be doing carpentry and masonry work, but until she could convince the villagers to start coming back to the castle to find work, it was her only option. And in order to do that, she had to give them something to come back to. But as always her men were eager to please, and did all they could to put the place back together. Regina was anxious to go out and welcome people back to the castle, but there was much to be done before that would be possible.

Most of the White soldiers that Robert had seduced into helping him jumped right back into loyalty for Regina, and this no doubt concerned her. These men were clearly confused and had no clear sense of loyalty to anyone. She wasn't certain that they could be trusted. Instead of keeping them in the same unit, she split them off and placed them into different battalions of her men that she knew were loyal. She knew they would keep an eye on the turncoats and let Emma know if they started to cause trouble.

Regina was quick to exile everyone who remained alive from the Gold Kingdom. Although she was going to try and win over Snow's people, the last thing she needed was to deal with those loyal to her would-be rapist. Once the were gone she started to assess who was left. Most of the court had either fled or were killed by Robert. As far as Regina could tell, only one of Snow's former advisors was left of the royal court, a woman who called herself Blue. It was clear that she didn't like Regina one bit, but claimed that she wanted to stay and help the new queen as much as she could. Although Regina decided to keep her eye on her, she had hope that she could win her over just like she had done with Emma. Well, maybe not JUST like Emma. But she knew having someone in her court that the people knew would surely be helpful in gaining trust.

What did cause Regina some concern was the kitchen staff. She had gone down there to survey the place in the first few days after she arrived. From the second Regina stepped foot in the disorderly place she could feel the distain from nearly every worker in there.

Regina looked around, flanked by Phillip and one of his men. Pots and pans were everywhere. On one countertop sat a half butchered pig, flies buzzing about. Moldy bread sat on the other, mice scurrying to safety. Regina looked to the back entrance where she saw a puff of smoke appear.

"You there. Are you the cook?" She saw as a person stood, stepping into the doorway. Regina looked into the grey eyes of a tall red head, sharp features and a dangerous glare. She took one last drag of her cigar and dropped it, slowly stepping into the kitchen.

"I was Snow's cook. Then I was Robert's slave. I'm not sure if I can handle working for the third monarch in as many months. Especially not the likes of you."

Regina gritted her teeth and swallowed. She was by no means intimidated by kitchen staff, but the hatred she could feel exuding from the woman across the room was a bit off putting. Of course, she would never let the red head know that. "What is your name?"

The woman shifted and leaned heavily on one foot, crossing her arms and looking defiantly at the queen. She said nothing.

Regina heard Phillip clear his throat behind her and whisper something. "Zelena," Regina said harshly. "What an odd name."

Zelena's hands went to her hips. "I beg your pardon. Gods forbid someone have a sense of originality around here."

"Well, what does it mean?"

Zelena scoffed. "Here I thought the Evil Queen might be well read. Don't you speak any other languages? It means green."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Your mother have a bad case of jealousy?"

Zelena's glare bored holes into Regina. "She loved the forest. She thought it was the source for all the beauty and magic in this world." Zelena gripped the small green rock that hung around her neck. "Her most prized possession was this emerald."

Regina was growing tired of this conversation. "Miss Zelena, as you know I have taken control of the White Castle. What ever once was Snow's now belongs to me. That includes your employment. Is it your wish to continue on running this kitchen? Because I have to say, judging by the looks of the place I am seriously questioning your abilities."

Zelena's lip curled. "That crippled bastard killed off my kitchen staff! It's nearly impossible to feed an entire castle all by myself. My apologies that it has gotten away from me a bit. I can only imagine what's in store for me now that the Evil Queen has moved in. What would you have me serve? Raw hearts and skinned kittens?"

Regina gritted her teeth. "I realize people in this kingdom have been fed many lies about me thanks to the LOVELY Snow White, and for that I shall give you leeway. Do not mistake my understanding for weakness, however. Although fair, I will by no means permit continued insolence. You'd do best to remember that. I said I now own your employment, not you. Now I will ask you one more time. Are your intentions to remain the cook in this castle?"

Zelena met Regina's glare, but this time faltered a bit. She certainly didn't want to end up being whipped or tortured in some other way. Who knew what this witch was capable of. Besides, being the Evil Queen's cook provided all sorts of possibilities for revenge. "I would like to remain. Highness." She added the last part sarcastically.

Regina had serious reservations about this woman preparing her meals. She would have to make sure she put someone else in this kitchen she could trust. "Very well. Very soon I will be taking a band out to bring some workers back to the castle. First on my list will be to find you some workers. In the mean time, I will send whomever I can scrounge up to help you clean this place up."

Zelena smiled exaggeratedly large and curtsied. "Much obliged, oh, majesty."

Regina glared and raised an annoyed eyebrow before turning and disappearing from the kitchen.

Zelena glared after the queen and slammed her fists down on the counter, sending the rotting pig blood splattering all over her clothes. "Well, well, Regina. You're just going to make it too easy, aren't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tt was a week after the incident with Zelena in the kitchen that Regina was finally able to start preparing to go out into the kingdom.

"I just wish you would consider taking more guards. That's all I'm saying. Why are you leaving Phillip behind? I was already pissed that you sent Will and a whole battalion back to the Black Castle, but now you're leaving behind the only other man you know you can trust! You're leaving yourself vulnerable!" Emma was perched on her elbow, leaning over Regina in the warm bed. Both women were naked.

"Exactly. I trust him. There are people here in this castle that I DON'T trust. I need him here to keep an eye on things," Regina said as she leaned over and nipped at Emma's forearm.

Emma ran her hand down the side of Regina's face and sighed. "I know, I'm just worried. We're about to go into the wilderness looking for people that hate you. It's going to be dangerous."

Regina smiled, appreciating Emma's clear concern for her. She reached up and gripped the back of Emma's neck, pulling her down for a sweet kiss. "It'll be okay, babe. I trust you and the men with my life. I know you'd never let anything happen to me. This is something I need to do."

Emma smiled meekly. "I know. And you're right, I'd die before letting anything bad happen to you."

Regina's breath caught. "Well, it won't come to that. It will be fine." Suddenly her face turned seductive. "You know...this is our last night in this bed for a while..."

Emma bit her bottom lip and quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah? So, what, you saying we should get a good nights sleep?"

Regina smirked and pulled Emma on top of her, making sure to align their bodies fully and deliciously. "I'm saying quite the opposite, dear," she sighed the last word as Emma let her leg slip between Regina's and put impossibly perfect pressure there.

Emma let her body melt into Regina's as her lips and tongue fell to the queens neck. She felt Regina's hand go behind her neck as she worked her tongue up along the woman's jaw. She felt herself moan as Regina listed her hips up, her thigh brushing perfectly against Emma's sex.

Regina hissed as she felt Emma pull a taut nipple into her mouth, her core throbbing as simultaneously the blonde slipped her hand down her body. Regina arched her back and thrust her hips up, desperately trying to encourage Emma's hand to where she needed her.

Emma smiled against Regina's chest as she heard the brunette moan. Emma inched her fingers down until they met the wet folds at Regina's core. She moaned as Regina gasped, just the feeling at her fingertips causing a bolt of arousal to shoot through her body. She circled slowly a few times, enjoying the reaction as Regina thrust up and gripped tightly to her.

Regina ground her fingertips into Emma's shoulder blades as her body involuntarily thrusted upward at the feeling of Emma's ministrations. She leaned into Emma and licked the outside of her ear, stopping to nip at her lobe.

At feeling Regina nip her ear, Emma reached down further and thrust two fingers into the brunette, smiling and gasping at the woman's cry of pleasure. She methodically thrust in and out, meeting the demanding pace of Regina's hips. She started to become short of breath at the effort, her forearm burning. But the grunts and gasps coming from the love underneath her kept her going strong. She twisted her fingers until she hit that particular sweet spot, and used her hips to accentuate the pressure of each thrust. With a swift movement, Emma curled her hand, allowing her thumb to press firmly against Regina's clit.

The pressure of Emma's thumb thrust Regina to the precipice, and with only a few thrusts she was screaming her release, clinging to the sweaty blonde above her. She convulsed and sighed as Emma left her fingers inside, kissing Regina down from her high. When finally Emma pulled her fingers out, Regina collapsed into a boneless pile of flesh.

Emma kissed all over her face, shirking her body down to the bed so Regina could roll onto her. Regina threw her arm around her and sighed in satisfaction.

"Mmm...I...hmmm...you," Regina mumbled.

Emma chuckled and leaned over to kiss Regina on the head. "No, I'm good, babe. Just rest. We have a big chapter in our lives coming up. Just sleep," Emma whispered again, hugging the queen tight.

Regina smiled sleepily as she kissed Emma's chest. She was already starting to fall into slumber, but didn't let the feeling of happiness and safety escape her. "I love you, Emma Swan," Regina whispered as she dozed.

Emma smiled and kissed the love of her life on the head one last time before she sensed Regina drift off. Emma looked up toward the ceiling and sighed deeply. Her abilities as Captain of the Guard were about to be tested. In a land riddled with enemies, her queen and lover was about to expose herself to bitter enemies, with no one between them but Emma herself.


	21. Chapter 21

Zelena retreated back to her quarters, glancing behind her to make sure she wasn't being followed. She skirted inside, toting the basket with her. She walked over to the bed and sat next to it, glancing over to see the occupant was still sleeping. She took a jar out of the basket and placed it on the table beside the bed, reaching for the next.

As Zelena mixed up the medicines, the figure in the bed stirred, turning over to face her. The deep scar across her face was still pink and itchy, as was the one across her chest. But for the most part she was healed. Even her broken leg was mended, though she would most likely live with a permanent limp. "Has she left yet?"

Zelena glanced at her briefly as she continued stirring the ingredients. "This morning. Sebastian pointed her in the direction of the camp. She thinks she's going to a refugee camp of poor, starving peasants." Zelena cackled slightly as she helped the woman sit up. "Won't she be surprised."

"Is Swan with her?"

Zelena scoffed. "Of course," she sneered. "They're attached at the hip. Literally, from what I've heard."

The woman growled as Zelena started dabbing the medicine into the scar on her face. "You gave explicit instructions that they be taken alive, did you not?"

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes," she sang. She was shocked momentarily as a hand shot up and grabbed her forcefully by the wrist. She met dark angry eyes across from her.

"They WILL be punished for what they have done. LOOK AT ME!" She yelled. Her beauty was something she had prided herself in. She had considered herself the fairest in all the land. Now she was a scar faced cripple. She took a deep breath before finally releasing her hold on Zelena. "She thinks she's won. She was SO smug as she ordered me to my own dungeon. Some sort of poetic irony, she thought. Well, I survived, no thanks to the scum that tried to tear apart their own Queen. Remind me to burn them alive when I finally have my throne back.

Zelena smiled. "Yes, your majesty."

Snow looked at Zelena and thought she should thank the woman. But then, she was queen. She thanked no one. "What about the men? Have you talked to them?"

"A few," Zelena said as she wiped her hands off on a towel. "There's been a hiccup. Phillip," she said, seeing Snow immediately scowl. "She left him behind to watch over things here. He has many men loyal to him. It would have been much easier with him gone. I have to be careful about who I talk to. If he finds out you're alive, it's over."

Snow threw the blanket off her angrily. "That traitorous bastard! When this is over, I will PERSONALLY see to him, do you understand?"

Zelena smiled and laughed. "As you wish, my Queen."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had felt uneasy since the moment they left the castle. Regina insisted on riding her horse instead of in a carriage, which Emma insisted left her open to arrows and crossbows. Regina had claimed a carriage would make her seem much more scary and 'Evil Queen' like. They had compromised by Regina agreeing to wear her armor, though that still left Emma unhappy. Sebastian said it was a good two days ride into the mountains where most of the townspeople had fled to. That meant two long rides across hostile country.

Regina was enjoying the beautiful ride through what was really amazing country. She had stopped at several farms and mended as many literal and figurative fences as she possibly could have along the way. She was riding along, breathing in the fresh air when she looked over and saw Emma on her horse. The woman was tense, furrowed brow, scanning the tree line as if they were inside a war zone. Regina rolled her eyes. "For crying out loud, Captain, relax a little. Everything is fine."

Emma just glanced at the queen before frowning and looking back out over the horizon. "There you go, thinking you're invincible again. Remember when you said Snow had a better chance of being murdered by her own people? Well, you were right. And they're your people now. And until they see the light like I did, you're just another Snow. That means, you, your majesty, are a high profile target. I may as well be serving you up on a silver platter right now."

Regina paused as she took Emma's words to heart. As much as she hated to admit it, Emma was right. Regina realized at that moment she should heed her captain's advice, even just a little bit. She smiled slightly as she looked at Emma's steel profile. Why was she so surprised that the woman that fulfilled all her emotional and physical needs also was the incredibly intelligent force that would keep her safe? Regina blushed just a bit as she watched her ever vigilant Captain-lover expend her every last bit of energy to keep the queen safe. But what really got to Regina's heart was that Emma was only partially doing it for the Queen. Mostly, she was doing it for Regina. For the woman she loved. And that made Regina's heart swell.

XXXXXXXX

They made camp at the foot of a mountain where they would only have three directions to defend, not four. Leave it to Emma to know exactly how to keep her army safe. Emma was running point, out at the edge of the tree line, looking out over the valley below. She had never before taken her job as serious as she had since becoming Regina's captain. Of course, never before had she so desperately had an investment in keeping someone alive. Sure, she was dedicated to Snow. But Regina...Emma knew full well that Regina was her whole life, and she would surely whither and die if something ever happened to Regina, especially on her watch.

Emma was scanning around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Out of instinct, she whipped her dagger from it's sheath and held it to the throat she had grabbed with her free hand. She gasped as she saw Regina's eyes gaping at her and immediately let go. "Regina?! What the fuck?! What are you doing out here?! I could have killed you!"

Regina coughed as she tugged her clothes back into place. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so silent. I just, wanted to be with you."br /br /Emma sighed out, still amped up from the shock. "Fuck, Regina. You shouldn't be out here! Why aren't you in your tent?!"

Regina was irritated. She wasn't a child. "What are YOU doing? If someone was going to infiltrate our camp, where is the first place they would look for me? In my TENT. So, seems to me, this is as safe a place as any." Regina smiled as she saw Emma struggle to find a rebuttal. There was none. "Now, Captain, since you work for me, that means you have to do what I say. Since you insist on being out here all night, I in turn insist that you lend me your lap to lay my head in, so that I might get some sleep tonight."

Even though Emma was still angry, Regina could tell Emma was touched by Regina's words and was conflicted as to what to do. Finally Emma conceded and sat down, allowing Regina to lay down and rest her head in Emma's lap. Regina settled into her love's lap, feeling much more safe and comfortable than she ever could have been in her luxurious tent alone. The night's air whipped about her, insects muttled about and she was left open to the elements, should they come. But as her head laid gently in Emma's lap, Regina knew she was in the safest place there possibly was. She never slept so soundly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the long delay, remember this story?! I had a bit of writers block but I'm back on track. Enjoy this next chapter, it's a set up for an exciting chapter 23.**

They got back on the road early the next morning, the land becoming rocky. They found themselves in a canyon, funneling them into a narrow path that Emma found unnerving. She was leading the party, and pulled her horse to a stop. She peered up the sharp cliffs, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. Another soldier pulled his horse up to her right, Regina on her left.

Without taking her eyes off the hillside, she nodded to the soldier. "According to the villager, how much farther is this camp?"

"Should be right on the other side of this canyon," he responded.

Emma took in a deep breath, frowning at the scene in front of her. She kept scanning the rocky embankment above them, chewing her bottom lip. "It's too risky. We could be walking straight into a trap."

"Is there a way around?" Regina asked.

The soldier shook his head. "I'm afraid not, your grace. This is the only way through."

"Convenient, don't you think?" Emma asked. "It's not worth the risk. We should turn back."

Regina shot Emma a look. "No, Captain, we aren't turning back now. We've come all this way, certainly we can push through this last canyon."

Emma looked at Regina, then pointed to the rocky outcroppings above them. "You see those? The whole canyon is littered with places for men to hide. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel. We wouldn't stand a chance if we were ambushed here," Emma insisted.

Regina swallowed, knowing she was right. But reaching these people was vital for Regina to get the kingdom back on it's feet. "I realize that, Captain, but we are so close! Those people are suffering out here. If we can convince them to return, then we can save them! Save the whole kingdom!"

Emma shook her head, and sighed in understanding. "I understand your intentions, but how can you just blindly trust this guy? It's very likely he's led us straight into a trap." Emma glanced back at their entourage. She nodded at Regina. "Look at them, Regina. This isn't just about putting you at risk. If this is a trap, every one of them is dead, including me. Including you. Look, I'm not afraid of a battle, you know that. But this," she motioned into the canyon, "would be a slaughter."

Regina thought about Emma's words, and saw the pleading in Emma's eyes. She looked back at her men and then into the canyon. She took a deep breath and rubbed her temple with one hand. She looked back up at Emma. "Alright. You're right. We'll go back. We'll figure something else out, make sure we can trust this man before we come back here. We'll take an alternate route back to help as many villagers we come across as we can."

Emma sighed in relief before nodding. "Thank you, your highness."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that," came a voice from behind them.

Regina's entourage spun their horses around at the mouth of the canyon, looking up to see a White Knight standing on one of the rock outcroppings. Below him stood a large battalion of Snow's men, curved in a line to block their escape.

"Hans," Emma stated. "I knew it!"

Hans crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the Black Soldiers' horses reared as they sensed their riders' fear. "I told her you wouldn't take the bait, Swan. Alas, what Queen Snow wants, Queen Snow gets. I guess she wasn't planning on the Evil Bitch taking your advice." He smiled as he saw Emma clench her jaw. He walked to the edge of the rock and put his hands on his hips. "Granted, it would have been much easier to let my archers take your men out in the canyon, but I think right here will do just fine. Instead of watching you all slaughtered, now I get to have a little fun."

Emma nodded in understanding. "Let the archers do their work as you slip in behind to prevent our retreat."

Hans snickered and shook his finger at Emma. "See, that's what makes you a good soldier, Swan. What you lack in brawn you make up for in brains."

Emma gritted her teeth and surveyed their situation. Their only hope was to fight through the line. If they were backed into the canyon they wouldn't stand a chance. She looked over at Regina who was clearly frightened. Emma swallowed and looked back toward Hans and the army in front of her. She drew her sword and heard the rest of her men do the same.

Hans laughed before giving the order to attack. Regina's men surged forward, engaging the White soldiers.

Emma looked over at Regina. "Stay back." She bore into Regina's eyes with an intense stare before digging her heels in and spurring her horse forward.

XXXXXXXXX

It wasn't long before Regina's men were completely overwhelmed. They fought valiantly, but there was just too many of them. Emma took out at least six of them before she was knocked unconscious, the last sight before going black was Hans and his men surrounding Regina's horse.

XXXXXXXXX

When Emma came to she was bouncing along the road in a wooden box. She could taste the sweaty rag of her gag and found her hands tied together in front of her. She looked around as she groaned. Her elbows immediately went to her ribs as a shooting pain surged through her body. Definitely a couple broken ribs. She reached up and hissed as she touched a wound above her right eye, and she could feel the blood all over her face. She scrambled painfully to her knees and peered out between the slats of wood. She was being led by White soldiers, no doubt Hans in the lead. Emma looked out of the box in all directions, and there was no sign of Regina anywhere.

Suddenly the caravan came to a stop, and Emma looked on curiously. Hans walked over to a wagon and started handing out Black armor. Emma swore to herself as she saw the men stripping their White uniforms. Those bastards had killed all her men and now were wearing their uniforms. Emma felt a single tear fall as she fell back onto her rear and against the side of the box. Where was Regina?!

Emma drew in a breath as the top of the box opened. She looked up to see Hans leaning over her. She smiled and chuckled. "Oh, how lovely, you're awake. We're about to take back our castle. Which means I need you to keep quiet. Which means," Hans drew his sword and flipped it in his hand. "I get to knock you out again."

Before Emma could respond, Hans smashed the hilt into her head, knocking her out yet again.

XXXXXXXXXX

This time Emma woke to a bucket of water over her head. As her eyes fought to come into focus, her hearing started to return. She heard Regina.

"Emma! Emma!"

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, shaking out the cobwebs and sending water flying. She rolled her head to the side and Regina slowly came into focus.

Regina was a mess. Her hair was mussed and her clothes torn and dirty. She had a black eye and blood trickling from her lip. The sight of her love flared Emma's anger and she growled. She tried to get up only to find she was bound at the hands and feet. She struggled but was forced down to her knees by someone behind her. She breathed heavy from the pain and fear, and looked over at Regina. She was bound the same way as Emma, also on her knees. Regina looked fearfully at Emma, but looked slightly relieved to see her.

Emma peered at her through strands of dirty blonde hair and trembled. "Are you alright?" Her voice came out strangled and raspy.

Regina nodded, though the look on her face gave away her fear. She half smiled until both their focus was brought forward.

"My, my, my. Isn't that sweet!"

Emma saw Regina look forward and scowl. She knew that voice. She slowly turned her head and looked forward. She had figured out now they were in the throne room of the White Kingdom. When her eyes stopped on the throne, her already dry mouth went to cotton. There in her long flowing White gown, hair and make up done impeccably, was Snow White. As the queen leaned forward, Emma could see a dark scar running from Snow's forehead diagonally across her face and ending at her chin. The eyes flared with hatred. The steel in her voice made Emma's blood go cold.

"I am SO going to enjoy this!" 


	23. Chapter 23

Emma stared into the coal black eyes of Snow White. Hans was apparently her new Captain, as he stood off to her side. She gritted her teeth and tried to straighten her body, only to feel the hands of her captor tighten on her shoulder. She shot the man a dirty look, but his mask hid his face from her view. She coughed out another breath as her cracked ribs rubbed painfully against her lungs. She looked up as Snow slinked out of the throne and glided down the steps toward her. As Snow approached with her glare held on Emma, the captain took in how her appearance had changed.

Besides the ugly scar across her face, Snow walked with a viscous limp, and had to lean on a staff. Emma saw what looked like a healed burn stretching down the length of one arm. No doubt there were other scars that were hidden to her under the Queen's long red dress.

"Red, huh?" Emma rasped out. "Not usually your style."

Emma's sarcasm was met with a back hand across her face, and her head snapped to the side. Emma's eyes squeezed shut at the sting, but made no reaction as she just looked back angrily to the queen. She heard Regina struggle with her captor for a moment.

Snow scoffed. "Yes, well. Let's just say a lot has changed since you last saw me." Snow pulled out a dagger and placed it at Emma's throat. A grunt came from Regina who again struggled against her restraints. Snow looked over at a distressed Regina and giggled maniacally. She walked over, watching Regina with amusement. "What ever is the matter, Regina? You don't care what happens to MY captain, do you?"

Regina suddenly realized she had tipped her hand. Now that Snow knew she cared about Emma, there was no doubt she would use it to her advantage. "She's MINE." She tried to steady her breathing, even as Snow reached the dagger out and placed it against her cheek. Looking squarely into Regina's eyes, Snow's hatred flowed through her veins like venom. With one swift movement, she sliced down Regina's face, leaving a red trail in it's wake.

When Emma heard Regina cry out, she saw red. She tried desperately to get on her feet but the pain in her ribs sent a dizzying shock that caused her to relent to her captor and fall down to the floor.

The soldier picked her back up to place her back on her knees, using her bound wrists as leverage. Once he grabbed ahold of her, Emma felt him shove something between her two palms. Emma furrowed her eyebrows, but gripped onto the object secretly. She looked over at Regina who was breathing heavy, tears streaking down with the blood falling from her cheek. Emma could tell it wasn't a deep cut, but one that would probably leave a small scar. Emma steeled her gaze on Snow as she let her fingers fall over the object hidden in her hands. A dagger.

Emma had no idea who it was that stood behind her hidden in White soldier gear, but whoever it was was an ally.

Snow laughed again as she walked back over between her two captors. "My, I have so much killing to do, I hardly know where to start. I think I'll start with my traitorous royal guards, and let the fine Queen here suffer as she watches all her former allies die." She motioned toward Hans. "Bring him in."

As Hans walked toward the back of the throne room, Emma discreetly maneuvered the blade in her hands. "How the hell did you get out of that dungeon? Surely I thought the masses you threw in there to die would have ripped you apart."

Snow smiled. "Yes, well. I have people loyal to me, unlike you, you ungrateful whore. My dear Zelena got me out and nursed me back to health. Thanks to her I was able to retake my own castle while you were off trying to save the world."

"I'M an ungrateful whore? I earned everything. Unlike you, born with a silver spoon in your mouth and a royal stick up your ass. Tell me, how easy was it for you to order your own father to die?"

Snow scoffed as she started to walk toward Emma. Emma panicked slightly that Snow would notice the dagger.

Regina knew the cut wasn't deep, and so dropped her hands and looked at Emma. She thought she saw Emma fiddling with something and focused on her hands. Emma had a dagger! As Snow started to walk towards her, Regina knew she had to distract her. "It's a shame about James. After all, its going to be hard to find another husband now. I mean, look at you. Not quite the fairest in the land, anymore, aye?"

Emma looked at Regina out of the corner of her eye, figuring Regina knew Emma had the dagger. As Snow walked toward Regina, Emma knew she had her chance, but also knew egging Snow on was a very bad idea. She glanced to make sure no one was watching her and continued to work on the ropes around her wrists.

Regina swallowed hard as Snow approached her again, prepared for something much worse than a scratch on her cheek. She leaned back into the legs of the soldier behind her as Snow bent over, placing her face into Regina's.

"Oh, make no mistake," Snow hissed. "When I'm done with you, my scars will look like beauty marks compared to yours."

The sound of jingling chain mail brought Snow's attention away from Regina, as Hans escorted a beaten Phillip up the walk and tossed him down in front of Snow. He was covered with blood, and laid limply on the floor in a crumpled mess.

Emma's eyes grew wide. "Phillip!" She gasped. She knew she had to act fast or they would all die. Phillip had become a loyal and trusted friend, and she couldn't bare the thought of him dying like this. She doubled her efforts on the ropes.

Snow laughed again at seeing Emma's fear. "Oh, this just gets better and better! You care about him! You see, now, Regina? Love is weakness. It's just too easy to use it against you."

"You know what's weakness?" Regina rasped. When Snow cocked her head Regina continued. "Hatred. It's just too easy to use THAT against you, you soulless, scar faced little heathen. The only thing you had going for you was your looks, and now look at you." Regina saw Emma sawing away out of the corner of her eye. She had to buy Phillip some time.

Snow's face dropped but she didn't move. She just put her tongue in her cheek. "Selfish as always, huh Regina? You're trying to anger me so I'll kill you first. Then you won't have to watch your beloved Captain suffer a painful death. Sorry. You're not getting out of it that easy." She motioned toward Hans. "Kill him."

Both Emma and Regina's heart dropped. Emma wasn't free yet! She looked over as Hans pulled Phillip off the floor. There was so much blood already, Emma had no idea how he was still alive at all. Hans pulled Phillip's body against his as he reached for his dagger. She saw Phillip's left hand come up and grip onto Hans' forearm. In slow motion, Emma saw his right hand come out from under his blood streaked chest plate holding a dagger of his own. With a swift downward motion, he stabbed Hans, burying it to the hilt into his thigh. Hans went teetering backwards, groaning in pain.

The rest of the scene kept in slow motion for Emma. She heard Snow screaming for guards as she staggered backwards. Emma felt the soldier behind her kneel down and start to cut through the ropes at her ankles. She fought to cut the last few threads on the ones at her wrists when she looked over and saw Phillip grappling with the guard that had been behind Regina. Just as she finally cut through the ropes on her wrists, she heard the door burst open as more men came through.

Emma stood up and turned to the mysterious soldier, who simply handed her a sword. As the men rushed toward them, another cry came, as a second wave of men came through after them. These weren't soldiers, though. They were villagers. Carrying pitch forks and make shift spears, the skinny farmers and laborers charged forward, engaging the White soldiers that had turned around.

Emma looked over to see Regina had been knocked to the ground during Phillip's scuffle with the soldier, her hands and feet still bound. Before she could surge forward to protect her Queen, she was intercepted by an angry Hans. Emma gripped her side with her left hand while she raised the sword with her right. Her arm wiggled with the weight of the sword, her energy sapped and ribs searing in pain. But the thought of protecting Regina gave her a second wind.

She engaged Hans as the villagers fought off the remainder of Snow's men. Where Emma was weak in her ribs, Hans was hobbling on his injured right leg. Emma knew to use that to her advantage. She purposely engaged Hans on the left, exposing his wound. Once he was leaning to the left, Emma swiftly kicked him in the knife wound, causing him to collapse in pain. With a fast downward swing, Emma stabbed him through the stomach, watching as he sputtered blood.

Emma pulled her sword out and looked across at Regina. Regina had managed to get to her feet, but Snow had her backed against the wall, raising her dagger. Emma screamed and ran forward, but there was no way she could get there in time. She watched as Regina's eyes flashed in fear as the dagger descended.

Regina saw the rage in Snow's eyes as she raised the dagger. She heard Emma scream her name as the dagger plunged down toward her. Just as she expected the blade to pierce her heart, the flash of someone stepping in front of her widened her eyes. As the dagger plunged into her hero's chest, he groaned and slid down, Regina catching him in her lap.

Right after Snow plunged her dagger into the mystery soldier that had given Emma the dagger, Emma tackled her to the ground, flailing punches and elbows violently until Snow was either unconscious or dead, Emma wasn't sure which. She looked up to see the villagers taking out the last of the White soldiers when she heard a sob. She looked over as Regina removed the soldier's helmet, her hands still bound.

Regina looked down to see the villager who's plow she had fixed. "Lawrence?!" She heard Emma rush over, who cut her binds. Regina reached down and cradled the man's head, who had blood trickling from his mouth. "Why, Lawrence?"

The man gripped Regina's hands as he choked on the blood pooling in his throat. He locked eyes with her. "You-best chance-for my sons," he coughed out, eyes rolling in his head.

Regina sobbed as she gripped onto him. She leaned down and whispered, "I promise you, Lawrence. I will personally see that your sons have a good life. I promise you!"

Emma looked on as she saw the man smile and nod, then choke quietly as life drained out of him. She reached up and cupped Regina's face, looking at her in sympathy. Regina gazed at Emma through her tears and took her hand and kissed it.

Emma looked up as Phillip walked over, breathing heavy. He smiled down at them. "Highness, Captain. It seems we have found victory yet again."

Emma shook her head and took the offered hand. "How are you still alive? Look at you!" Emma indicates his blood soaked body as he helped her to his feet. She grimaced slightly at the pain.

Phillip just smiled at her. "A little pig's blood, some torn clothes. That would lead anyone to believe I was on death's doorstep." He winked at Emma as he dropped her hand. "Snow didn't have as many allies as she thought."

Emma noticed Regina carefully placing Lawrence's head on the floor, and moved to help the queen stand. She gingerly moved close to Regina, examining the cut on her face.

Regina chuckled, remembering this same scene outside a pub not too long ago. "It's just a scratch," she whispered. Regina heard Phillip clear his throat, and looked over to see the villagers looking intently at her. Regina left the comfort of Emma's nearness and walked over toward the throne. She stood and faced these brave villagers, whom had risked their lives for hers.

They were dirty and sweaty, many with blood trickling from various injuries. They were skinny and weather worn. And yet they had defeated a mob of trained soldiers. Regina felt tears pricking as one by one, they got down on one knee. She had to swallow down her emotion before she spoke. "My good people, rise, please." As they stood back up Regina took a deep breath. "Your bravery has saved me and this kingdom. Your loyalty shall be rewarded, I swear it. I will help you get back on your feet, help bring life to your fields again. I have several wagons of food headed this way as we speak. Once it arrives, I ask that you join me in a celebratory feast in your honor. Spread the word. White Kingdom is now under Queen Regina's rule for good. Together we will rebuild this land, maintain healthy livestock, produce successful harvests, and put food on your tables. No longer will you be taxed so severely that you can not feed your children. I give you my word, this kingdom will change."

There was silence until one man stood up and stepped forward. He bowed his head and crossed a fist over his chest. "Long live Queen Regina!"

The statement was echoed in a chorus as the rest of the rabble made the same gesture. Emma looked on, still holding her ribs. But she felt no pain. As she looked at Regina's bruised and bloody face, she was certain she had never looked as regal as she did then. Emma's heart swelled with pride and love, allowing a single tear to spill onto her cheek.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Regina sat regally on her chair in the courtyard. Emma stood at attention just behind her, both women still bearing the bruises and cuts from the battle a few days ago. Regina ended up not needing stitches, though there would be a small permanent scar. It would take time for Emma's ribs to heal, however she was lucky that everything else in there was okay.

The women were surrounded by Regina's guard, with many villagers lining the courtyard. They all watched on as Phillip dragged a bound Zelena into the center. She was grunting and groaning, straining against Phillip's strong hold. Phillip let her go once she reached the center, leaving her to stand there alone. She breathed heavily, looking around at the dozens of onlookers.

"What are you staring at?" She growled. She stumbled a bit, finally meeting Regina's eyes. "An execution? And here I thought you weren't the Evil Queen? Seems a public murder is exactly up the Evil Queen's alley." She addressed the people now. "Don't you see?! She's a murderous whore! Soon it will be you in my place!"

"Zelena!" Regina bellowed, snapping Zelena's attention to her. "Did you or did you not remove Snow White from my detention in the dungeon?"

Zelena just looked at her for a minute. "I did," she spat. "And I'd do it again. SHE is my queen, NOT you!"

Regina didn't even bat an eye. "And did you or did you not conspire with White soldiers to lead me and my men into a trap?"

Zelena was still breathing heavily. "It would have worked too, if Snow had let me poison your stupid lover girl like I wanted."

Regina tightened her jaw at the thought of Emma being poisoned by her own kitchen staff. Suddenly her voice became louder. "And did you or did you not assist Snow White in taking over the castle in my absence?"

Zelena shook her head, scoffing. "What is this, a joke?! You know damned well I did it, and I'd do it again!" She was near screaming.

"Then by the aforementioned crimes, you are guilty of treason to the crown, and hereby sentenced to death by hanging," Regina spoke with authority and contempt.

Zelena cried out as Phillip grabbed ahold of her and dragged her to the gallows. He handed her off to the hangman, who slipped a burlap bag over her head. She continued to scream as he tightened the noose.

Regina sighed out a deep breath and looked down on her lap. Even though she knew Zelena had to die, she didn't like witnessing a hanging. No matter how much this woman had done. She would never take joy in death. Except maybe that of one person.

Emma closed her eyes as she heard the trap door fall out from under Zelena, hearing the sickening crack as her neck broke. It was a blessing for Zelena, really. Instant death instead of slowly suffocating. Emma wondered if maybe Regina hadn't planned it that way. When she opened her eyes, her breath caught at the body swinging, but took a deep breath and steeled her stomach.

Her attention was drawn back to the center of the courtyard, where Phillip was dragging another woman to the center. This time when he let her go, he kicked her legs out from under her, no doubt getting in at least one lick for himself.

Snow angrily pushed herself to her feet, staggering and limping without the aid of her staff. She had dried blood all over her face from Emma's attack, and her eyes were nearly swollen shut. She looked around at the faces before finally looking up at Regina.

"Snow White, did you or did you not order and carry out the execution of the King of the Black Kingdom, your father, Leopold, and also attempt murder on the Queen as well?"

Snow stood staring, shaking slightly from the pain. She said nothing.

"Did you or did you not spread lies indicating that I was responsible for Leopold's death, and wage an unjust war on kingdom Black?" When she still didn't get an answer, Regina continued. "Did you or did you not place unjust taxes on your people, rob them of what little supplies they had, allowed their lands and their livestock to die where they lay, leaving your people in poverty without a second thought?" Slowly the crowd started becoming rowdy as Regina laid out Snow's crimes. They jeered and threw insults, crying out at their former queen's tyranny.

When Snow looked around frantically, Regina sighed out in satisfaction. "The people have spoken. You are guilty of murder, treason, deception and," Regina paused as she was a loss for words. "And for being a mother fucker." She rolled her eyes when she heard Emma snicker. "I sentence you to death. I find it fitting that your people decide exactly how that sentence will be carried out."

The restless crowd did nothing but shout and cheer for a moment, and Snow spun in place as the shouts came from all around her. Finally someone picked up a rock and threw it, cutting across Snow's shoulder. She cried out in pain as more rocks flew in her direction.

Regina looked on as the people closed in, until they completely overtook her. All Regina could do was listen to Snow's bloodcurdling screams as her former people exacted their revenge. She stood up as the screams continued and looked mournfully back at Emma. She took a deep cleansing breath and half smiled.

"Lets go," she said as she led Emma back into the castle. There was still much to do.


	24. Chapter 24

Both women were still too injured for much physicality, so they simply laid naked in each others arms, caressing every inch of soft, supple flesh. Emma lay completely on her back to ease the pressure off her ribs, while Regina leaned over, one leg wrapped tightly around Emma's upper thigh. She was propped up on her forearm, caressing Emma with her other hand. Her face was buried under Emma's hair, pressing her nose and lips behind Emma's ear.

Emma was smiling, her fingertips gliding down Regina's side and across her buttocks. It was times like this that made every fear, every ache and injury fade away, leaving nothing in this world but the two of them.

Regina knew there was much to be done, but they were all clearly exhausted from their little excursion, and Regina trusted Phillip to hold down the fort so they could all get some rest. She did order all the villagers to be given food and shelter, the start of rebuilding trust between the crown and the people. She could do little more until she had gotten proper rest and at least a little time to heal. Not to mention some quality time with her beloved captain.

Emma turned her head to the side and rubbed noses with Regina. "I didn't know what had come of you when I was in that box. I thought the worst."

Regina reached up and ran her fingers through Emma's locks, pushing them back from her face. "I felt the same. Not knowing was...terrifying. I thought I had lost you," she whispered as she pecked Emma on the lips. "I don't think I could survive without you, Emma."

Emma smiled. "Well, it is my job to keep you safe."

Regina shook her head. "No, that's not what I mean. I mean, yes, you are the best captain I could ask for-but I mean you, Emma. If anything ever happened to you, I-" the lump in her throat forced her to stop and let tears leak from her eyes.

Emma shushed her and gently traced her cheek. "It's alright. I'm here. Nothing will happen, I promise. Regina, I swear to you, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me," she smiled as she wiped Regina's tears away.

Regina just smiled into Emma's loving face and sighed in contentment. "How did I get so lucky? Having you in my life?"

Emma's lips twitched. "I'm the lucky one," she whispered before pressing a soft, tender kiss to Regina's lips.

XXXXXXXXX

Emma and Regina sat in the garden, waiting nervously. Well, Regina was the nervous one, Emma was simply impatient. She noticed Regina chewing her nails furiously, and went over to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, just relax," Emma insisted.

Regina was about to respond when she heard the clanking of chain mail. She looked over to see several of her men accompanying two small boys into the garden. She stood nervously as the entourage stopped in front of her. The men bowed, and Regina motioned for them to leave.

Emma walked up behind Regina and smiled down at the boys. The sight of them made her miss Henry. Regina had sent a raven several days ago, not long after Snow's execution, calling for Henry to come to Castle White. The kingdom had at least stabilized, and both Regina and Emma felt it safe enough for him to join them.

Regina looked sheepishly down at the boys, noticing how skinny and dirty they were. "Do you recognize me?"

The boys, heads still down, eyes on the floor, both nodded their heads. One, whom Regina assumed was the braver of the two, looked up at her. His dirty blonde hair stood in comparison to the red of his brother's. "You're the Queen. You helped father with his plow."

Regina smiled softly. "That's right. Do you know what happened to your father?"

The blonde boy, looking Regina in the eye nodded his head. "He died. Just like mother."

Regina knelt down so she was at eye level with the boys. The red head peeked at her, but eyes quickly darted away once they met Regina's. "Your father was a brave and noble man. He died a hero. He saved my life," Regina put her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

He looked at her, eyes twinkling as a small smile broke across his face. "Like a knight?"

Emma's heart broke at the boy's words, forcing the tears back down her throat. Regina smiled broadly at the boy, noticing how the red head had looked up as well. "That's right. Exactly like a knight! Sir Lawrence!"

The boys looked at each other and smiled shyly. The blonde looked back up at Regina. "I wish I could be a knight someday."

Regina put both hands on the boys shoulders, squaring him to her. "You can. You can be whatever you want to be. I promise you that!" Regina looked over to the red head who was now looking hopefully at her. "Both of you." When they both seemed to lighten a bit she stood up and looked back to the blonde. "What are your names?"

The blonde looked up. "My names Gregory and that's Jacob."

Regina smiled and glanced over at Emma. "Alright then. Gregory, Jacob, this is Captain Emma Swan. She lives with me here in the castle. We have a son named Henry who is about your age. We were wondering if-since your parents are both gone-if you would like to join us here. We could be your new family, the five of us. What do you say?"

Gregory looked intently at Jacob who despite himself couldn't keep the hopeful smile off his face. When Jacob nodded vigorously, Gregory turned back to Regina and nodded as well.

Regina grinned at a beaming Emma, and they looked adoringly down at the dirty boys. She was just about to order them to the bath when the quiet of the garden was broken with a gleeful cry.

"Regina! Emma!"

Regina turned to see Henry sprinting through the garden, only to be scooped up and spun around by Emma. She saw the twins retreat into themselves a bit, and put a comforting hand on both their shoulders. As Emma laughed and released Henry, she gladly welcomed his hug before scooting down to eye level. "It's so good to see you Henry!"

"I missed you Regina! I thought you forgot about me!" The boy said, still ecstatic at his arrival to Castle White.

Regina grinned and clutched his upper arms. "I'd never forget about you, Henry. Welcome! And listen, Emma and I have a surprise for you!"

Emma walked over and swallowed, a bit nervous how Henry would take the news. She gave Regina a reassuring nod.

"Henry, this is Gregory and Jacob. Boys, this is Henry."

The three boys looked at each other shyly, fingers in mouths and postures withdrawn.

Regina took a deep breath. "Henry, Gregory and Jacob lost their parents too, just like you." Regina watched as Henry just listened, not taking his eyes off the boys in from of him. "I thought we could welcome them into our family. With you, me and Emma. How does that sound?"

Henry thought for a moment, wheels in his head turning. Suddenly he looked up at Regina. "So, they would be my brothers? I always wanted a brother to play with."

Neither adult could find their voice, as tears pricked their eyes. Before they could, a new voice hit their ears.

"We could be your brothers," the voice was small and meek, but entirely bold and loud in context. All eyes fell soon Jacob, who just spoke for the first time that day.

Regina's hand found Emma's as they watched the three boys chasing each other through the garden. Their little family had just grown.

XXXXXXXX

Over the next few months, Regina received help from several other kingdoms in her efforts to breathe life back into the White Kingdom. Because of their help and Regina's leadership, nearly everyone who had been displaced by Robert was now back in a new and more comfortable home, no one was hungry, and most people were back to work.

King Stefan had sent a humanitarian entourage to the White Castle with medicines, building supplies, and many able bodied men to help rebuild. His daughter Aurora had been sent as a diplomat, and Regina and Emma spent many hours in her company.

It was one particular evening where Emma caught onto something. They were sitting in the banquet hall for a celebratory dinner for all King Stefan's help, and many lords and ladies milled about with the guards. Emma had held out her chalice to be filled when she spotted Phillip acting oddly. He was half hidden behind a pillar, staring intently at something. She looked to see what he was looking at when she spotted a blushing and smiling Princess Aurora looking back at him.

When Emma looked back at Phillip she saw him smiling coyly back, and he couldn't help but chuckle to herself. She casually walked back next to Regina who was chatting with some diplomat. She put her hand on Regina's hip and whispered something into Regina's ear.

Regina grinned at Emma and nodded. She quickly ended her conversation with whomever she was speaking with and turned to Aurora.  
"Princess, I suppose you've heard all we've been through since Leopold's murder?"

Aurora nodded. "Indeed. I can't believe what you and your men have been through! It must have been a trying time indeed!"

"Yes, it was. We couldn't have done so without Captain Swan, here," Regina smiled as she put her hand on Emma's shoulder.

Emma played along. "Oh, no, highness. I wasn't the hero in this story." She looked on as Aurora cocked her head in question. "Really it was Phillip. We never could have won without his heroics."

"Phillip?" Aurora questioned.

"Why, yes, Phillip did save us on more than one occasion." Regina turned to where Phillip was watching. "Phillip, come here! I want to introduce you to someone!"

Emma pursed her lips together as Phillip approached shyly. She watched as his shy face turned red.

"Princess Aurora, this is Phillip, one of the finest soldiers in my army. Phillip, this is Princess Aurora," Regina glanced between the two, seeing the sparks fly already.

Phillip blushed as he bowed deeply, taking the offered hand, kissing it gently. Emma watched as their eyes met, both instantly smiling. "Pleased to meet you, Phillip," Aurora said.

Regina smothered a smile before putting her hand on Phillip's shoulder. "Phillip has been our savior on more than one occasion, isn't that right, Phillip?"

Emma watched Phillip blush as Aurora beamed. "I'd love to hear all about it!" Phillip offered his arm, and he and Aurora walked off with dreamy looks on their faces.

Emma stood next to Regina as they watched them walk off. "Well. That went well," Emma mused.

Regina just mumbled. "Hmmm."

Emma looked at Regina with furrowed eyebrows. "What?"

Regina watched after the pair in thought. "I was just thinking about that Fairytale with Prince Phillip."

Emma was still confused. "What about it?"

Regina swirled the wine in her chalice in thought. "Phillip is a fine soldier. He's smart. He has a good heart. He would make a wonderful leader, don't you think?"

Emma's mouth dropped open a bit. "I suppose so. Why?"

Regina finally looked at Emma with a mischievous grin. "Well. I won't be in the White Kingdom forever. I need to tend to my own again eventually. Once I get this place on track," she looked back at Phillip and Aurora chatting. "...I'll need to leave someone in charge."

Emma raised her eyebrows as she looked back at Phillip and Aurora, gazing into each others eyes. Emma suddenly smiled, realizing Regina was going to offer Phillip his own Fairytale. Emma turned and tenderly placed her hand on Regina's face, turning it to meet her eyes. "You...you are unreal, you know that? You're like a fairy godmother, handing out happy endings to everyone you meet."

Regina chuckled as she wove her fingers with Emma's. "I don't know about that. What I DO know is that right now, I have never been happier." The two women smiled at each other. Regina's face got serious. "And I've come to another realization."

"What's that?"

"I'm the Queen."

Emma chuckled. "Last I checked, yeah," Emma looked at her curiously.

Regina raised an eyebrow seductively. "I've already bucked tradition when I didn't relinquish my kingdom to Robert."

"Yeeeees?" Emma was confused.

"So," Regina half smiled. "I'm going to do it again. I'm taking my Captain as my wife. And I don't give a DAMN what anyone thinks about it."

Emma's face went from shock to a heart stopping smile. The two women got lost in each others eyes, as the world melted away. And there, in the throne room of the White Castle, in front of hundreds of their people, they kissed. They kissed softly, tenderly, lovingly, in a promise of the future. And only the thunderous applause and approving smiles from those around them roused them back from the clouds. They embraced with shining smiles, looking shyly around at happy faces.

This, it seemed, was the beginning of their happy ending.

THE END

***Thanks for following this story! I hope the ending didn't seem too rushed for you. What do you think...worthy of a sequel?! Thanks for all the reviews, I'd love to know what you thought about the last chapter, good or bad. Cheers!


End file.
